Intocable es tu lugar, Hermione
by AtheneaPsique
Summary: Esta es mi versión del sexto libro. ¿Que hubiera pasado si Ginny no hubiera logrado llamar la atención de Harry y este empezará a sentir algo más hacia Hermione? ¿Que sentirá Hermione por Harry?. ¿Como reaccionará Ron al descubrir esto?
1. El Hechizo de Ginebra

Por: Psique.  
Mi primer fanfic va dedicado a mi amiga Acron.  
Es un H/Hr, y es mi versión de Harry Potter y El Princípe Mestizo, que para nosotros los Harmony fue un desastre (con respecto a las parejas). Por: Psique.  
****

**1 Capítulo: El Hechizo de Ginebra.**

Era el comienzo de otro año en Hogwarts, Harry había pasado unas increíbles vacaciones en casa de los Weasley en compañía de Hermione, pero ya era 1 Septiembre y había que volver a Hogwarts, al que Harry consideraba que era más su hogar que en casa de los Dursley.  
Eran las 9:00 de la mañana cuando llegaron por medio de los carros del Ministerio y escoltados por Aurores al anden 9 ¾, los Weasley, Harry y Hermione. Mientras se acercaban con sus equipajes al tren, veían que el lugar estaba atestado de jóvenes brujos que se despedían de sus familiares, esto a Harry le hizó recordar la despedida de su padrino en quinto año, cuando se había atrevido ha aparecer en su forma de perro en el ánden. Toda expresión de alegría desapareció su rostro, y todos aquellos recuerdos dolorosos, volvieron a atormentar su mente.

Miles de imágenes vinieron a su mente.

Sirius secuestrado.

- ¡ Oh, por Merlin¡solo faltan solo unos minutos¡Entren¡Rápido!- gritó la Sra. Weasley que enseguida se apresuró en despedirse de ellos.

Sirius muerto.

- ¡ Adios, niños!- dijo en nerviosa- ¡Fred¡George!- dandoles besos y abrazos- ¡Tengan cuidado con lo que hacen en Hogwarts!- apuntandoles con el dedo índice a los dos en tono de advertencia.  
- Si mamá, adios mamá- dijeron sonrientes los gemelos

Sirius envuelto por el velo

- ¡Ginny¡- dijo dandole un gran abrazo- No te olvides de escribir.  
- Tendremos mucho cuidado para que no nos agarren- dijo Fred a George en voz baja, mientras subían al tren.  
-¡Fred Weasley¡No creas que no te he escuchado!- gritó la Sra. Weasley, tomó aliento e inmediatamente se volvió hacia donde estaban Ron, Hermione y Harry.  
- ¡Hermione¡- dandole un gran abrazo y un beso en la mejilla- Adios, querida.  
-Adios, Sra. Wealey- dijo Hermione sonriente.

Las voces, aquellas voces, las recordaba perfectamente, desde ese día, una y otra vez.

- ¡Ron, portate bien¡- dijo la Sra. Weasley abrazándolo.  
- Si mamá- dijo Ron con desgano, mientras el y Hermione subían al tren.  
- ¿Harry, cariño¿Qué te sucede?- dijo preocupada al ver a Harry como ausente, poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de Harry.  
En ese momento Harry volvió a la realidad- ¡Ah¡No!, no nada Sra. Weasley- mintió tratando de sonreír, pero al ver el rostro de preocupación de Hermione en la puerta del tren supo que no lo había logrado disimular- ¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo la señora Weasley.  
- Si.  
- Cariño, vendrás con nosotros para la Navidad, está todo arreglado con Dumbledore, así que nos veremos muy pronto- dijo la Sra. Weasley dandole un beso.  
De repente se escuchó un silbato, el tren estaba a punto de irse, y las puertas estaban cerrándose.  
- ¡HARRY¡EL TREN!- gritó inmediatamente Hermione.  
- ¡RÁPIDO HARRY, ENTRA!- gritó la Sra. Weasley- Harry se apuró y Hermione, Ron y la Sra. Weasley lo ayudaron con su baúl, en cuanto pudó entrar, enseguida empezó a moverse el tren, cerró la puerta que estaba dentrás de ellos, y por la ventanilla se despidieron con sus brazos extendidos.  
- ¡HARRY, CUIDATE CARI–O¡COME BIEN, QUE ESTÁS MUY DELGADO!- fue lo último que escucharon, el ruido del tren marchando era enmudecedor.  
Empezaron a caminar por el corredor, Harry estaba buscando un compartimiento.  
- Harry...- dijo Hermione con cara de disculpa, cuando voltió- Ron y yo debemos ir primero al compartimiento de los prefectos y después patrullar un poco por los corredores.  
- Oh sí... se me olvido- Harry se sintió molesto mientras se alejaban- Nos vemos ahora Harry- dijo Hermione al voltearse antes de desaparecer del corredor, Harry le hizó un gesto de despedida con la mano, en ese momento Harry sintió que esa extraña molestia había aumentado, y siguió caminando hacia delante para encontrar un compartimiento.  
Ya casi todos los alumnos se encontrabán en sus compartimientos, mientras Harry avanzaba veía que varias caras se apretaban contra las ventanas, esto lo hizó sentir incomodo, fuera en el corredor estaba Ginny charlando con unos amigos. Cuando llegó hasta donde se encontraba Ginny, ella paró de hablar, y sus amigos se despidieron de ella.  
- ¿Buscamos un compartimiento?- preguntó Harry, observando aún más gente asomandose por las ventanas.  
- No puedo Harry, dije que me encontraría con Dean- dijo agudamente- Nos vemos luego.  
- Bien- sintiendose más incomodo, por que tan rápido como se fue Ginny aparecieron un montón de chicas totalmente hipnotizadas.  
- ¿Si quieres puedes entrar a nuestro compartimiento?- preguntó interesada una chica de Ravenclaw, de largo y lacio cabello castaño, grandes ojos azules y más alta que Harry que se encontraba junto con cuatro chicas más.  
- No...gracias- dijo Harry algo nervioso.  
-¡Regresa Trevor!- gritó una voz familiar detrás de él.  
Harry voltió y vio a una chica rubia con la varita detrás de la oreja y un chico regordete corriendo detrás de una rana. Mientras avanzaba a ellos, la rubia se agachó rapidamente y logró agarrar a la rana de una manera hábil- ¡Luna!...¡Neville!- dijo Harry avanzando hacia ellos.  
-¡Hola, Harry!- dijo Neville.  
-¡Hola, Harry!- dijo Luna que se divertía con los intentos de libertad de Trevor.  
- ¿Cómo están, chicos?- dijo Harry.  
- Muy bien, gracias- dijo Luna.  
- Bien... Muy bien- dijo Neville agarrando nervioso a Trevor.  
- ¡Trevor se parece a un Dixpie!- dijo Luna riéndose con todas sus ganas.  
- Harry¿Qué es un Dixtie?- murmuró Neville al ver confudido a Luna retorciéndose por de la risa.  
Harry se encogió de hombros.  
- No lo sé- ya estaba acostrumbrado a las excentricidades de Luna.- Busquemos donde sentarnos.  
Justo dos compartimientos adelante había uno vacío, a esto Harry se sintió agradecido, por que la gente no dejaba de mirarlos. Al acomodarse estuvieron charlando sobre la nueva fama que había alcanzado la revista "El Quisquilloso", Neville y Luna hablando de sus vacaciones de verano.  
Al poco rato llegaron Hermione y Ron.  
- ¡Hola, Neville¡Hola, Luna¡- dijó Hermione luego se sentó al lado de Harry, Ron que venía detrás de ella, venía muy alegre, tan alegre que no se percató, que se sentó justo al lado de Luna- ¡Harry, ha que no adivinas!- dijó Ron acercándose a Harry- Malfoy ya no será prefecto- dijo en voz alta.  
- Hola, Ronald- dijo Luna con una voz soñadora.  
- Eh. Hola Luna- dijo Ron en un tono nervioso, estaba claramente que estaba arrepentido de haberse sentado al lado de ella.  
- Quizás, está más interesado en hacer otro tipo de cosas- dijo Harry- Como ser un mor...-  
- Harry- dijo Hermione, interumpiéndolo- Sabes que no tenemos pruebas de eso. A esto quiso Harry contestar pero...  
- ¿Te cojió un Wrackspurt?- preguntó Luna acercándose más a Ron.  
- ¡YO!. ¡QUE!- gritó Ron mirando alarmado a Harry y Hermione.  
- ¡Un Wrackspurt¡- dijo Luna abriendo al máximo sus grandes ojos grises, haciendo que Ron se alejará de ella- Son invisibles, y nublan tu mente..¡¿Creo que vi uno entrando por tus oídos?¡¡¡. Hermione miró a Harry escéptica ante las palabras de Luna, él sabía que ella quería todavía explicarle a Luna que tales cosas no existían, pero no lo hacía por que sabía que Luna no le hiba a dar la razón.  
- ¡Mis oídos!- gritó Ron con un rostro de terror- ¡Debe estar loca!- dijo a los demás que se reían de su cómica expresión.  
Luna empezó a batir sus manos por el aire, como si estuviera golpeando cosas invisibles. Ellos aún más alarmados comenzaron hablar de otras cosas, hasta que llegaron al tema del E.D.  
- Todavía habrá reuniones de la E.D. este año Harry- dijo Luna.  
Inmediatamente Harry sintió de nuevo esa extraña molestia, al ver los ojos marrones de Hermione viéndolo directamente a los suyos, como si fuera la primera que los veía realmente como eran.- No hay necesidad de hacerlo, si ya nos hemos desecho de Umbridge- se apresuró a decir.  
Luna y Neville tenían caras de decepción. Neville no pronunció palabra, estaba algo molesto.  
- Realmente me gustaban la reuniones, era como tener amigos- dijo Luna con voz baja, y mirando soñadoramente hacia arriba.  
Al escuchar esto Neville, Ron y Hermione bajaron sus cabezas, sentían realmente lástima por Luna.  
Se escuchó un grito, muy cerca del compartimiento, seguido de un fuerte ruido. Esto los mantuvo alerta.  
- ¡Que demonios!- gritó Ron.  
Harry corrió rápido la puerta del compartimiento, y salieron todos ha ver lo que había pasado. Vieron una robusta muchacha de quinto año de Slytherin, tirada en el piso.  
Se acercaron y vieron que estaba completamente pegada al piso, sus ojos se movían de un lado a otro, y murmuraba obscenidades. Cuando los vio trató con sus manos desesperadamente levantarse, pero le era imposible.  
- ¡Oh! es una Slytherin, no me extrañan sus juegos- dijo Ron sintiéndose aliviado, sin acercarse mucho.  
- ¡Ron!- gritó Hermione, que se encontraba con los demás al lado de la muchacha- ¡Es nuestro deber de prefectos, mantener el orden mientras el tren hace su viaje a Hogwarts!.  
Harry miró a Ron voltear los ojos. Neville y Luna seguían observando con curiosidad a la joven.  
Hermione sacó su varita y seguramente pensando en algún hechizo para mejorar su estado, cuando a Harry vio algo que captó su atención era la varita de la Slytherin que estaba a un lado, cuando se acercó a ella, la muchacha empezó a gritar obscenidades y trató de agarrarla, pero Harry lo hizo primero, el pensaba que no estaba en condiciones de tener una varita en sus manos.  
- ¡ Oculos mens!- dijo Hermione apuntando con su varita a la Slytherin, que por fin dejaba de gritar y sus ojos dejaban de moverse- ¡Corps mobilis!.  
La muchacha pudo despegarse del suelo.  
- ¿Quién te hechizó?- preguntó Hermione a la chica.  
- ¡Quisiera mi varita, Harry Potter!- dijo la Slytherin molesta, mirando que Harry tenía su varita.  
- Harry - pidió Hermione a Harry. Después de que se la hubiera entregado, está la agarró de una manera agresiva.  
- Fue Ginebra Weasley- dijo en voz alta y furiosa- ¡Ah! Pero como es una Griffindor...  
Hermione de inmediato se levantó del piso. Todos estaban con cara de que no se lo creían.  
- ¡Que!- gritó Ron interrumpiéndola.  
La joven Slytherin logró levarse del piso.  
- ¿Qué has dicho?- dijó Hermione algo confundida como los demás.  
- Fue Ginebra Wealey por que habría de inventarlo, ella me atacó- explicó la Slytherin.  
-¡Eso es mentira, eso jamás lo haría mi hermana!- gritó furioso Ron que se venía contra ella, pero fue detenido por Harry y Neville.  
- Pues dile a tu hermana, que me las pagará un día de estos- dijo muy lentamente la Slytherin mientras se marchaba.  
- ¡Suélteme¡Déjenme!- gritó Ron a Harry y Neville que lo seguían sosteniendo.  
- ¡Ron, ya cálmate!- dijo Harry tratando de no soltar a Ron.  
Fueron todos de nuevo al compartimiento, para tranquilizar a Ron.  
- ¡Eso es mentira!, Eso es mentira- dijo Ron ya más calmado- ya verá esa serpiente mentirosa.  
Todos estaban callados desde aquel encuentro, Ron seguía murmurando cosas molestó y Luna se había puesto a leer la última edición de la revista "El Quisquilloso".  
La puerta del compartimiento se abrió y apareció una chica de cuarto año de Griffindor, de cabello rubio corto y ojos marrones con una pequeña carta púrpura en sus manos, que estaba sin aliento.  
- ¿Harry Potter aquí está una invitación para usted?- extendiendo hacia Harry la carta.  
- ¿Una invitación?- preguntó Harry  
- Sí, del Club Slug- dijo sonriente- Lo esperamos- dijo marchándose.  
- ¡¿El Club que demonios?¡- dijo Ron confundido y todavía molesto. Todos miraban curiosos.  
Harry comenzó ha abrir la carta, que estaba perfumada con un olor la lavanda.  
Comenzó a leer, y Hermione que estaba sentada al lado de él se empezó a ha acercar un poco más a él, mirando curiosa la carta. De repente Harry se sintió algo mareado, pensó que era debido al perfume que tenía un olor muy intenso.  
- Es del profesor Horace Slughorn- dijo Harry- Es una reunión de el Club Slug.  
- Club Slug, que nombre tan ridículo- dijo Ron.  
- ¡Ron, deja de burlarte de los profesores!- dijo Hermione empezando a discutir, de pronto Harry quiso cortar eso.  
- No voy a ir- dijo Harry- Ustedes son mis amigos, no me iré de aquí hasta que llegue a Hogwarts.  
- Harry….- dijo Hermione pensando sus palabras - Es de mala educación no aceptar invitaciones- explico de una manera muy dulce y mirándolo directamente a los ojos, Harry no se lo explicaba pero cada vez que miraba a Hermione, esa extraña molestia inundaba su mente.


	2. La Sospecha de Hermione

Espero que les guste este segundo capítulo.  
Tiene algunas sorpresas.¡Ah! muchisimas gracias por dejarme unos reviews.  
¡Viva Harry y Hermione!. La mejor pareja que he conocido.

En el capítulo anterior:  
_- No voy a ir- dijo Harry- Ustedes son mis amigos, no me iré de aquí hasta que llegue a Hogwarts.  
- Harry….- dijo Hermione pensando sus palabras - Es de mala educación no aceptar invitaciones- explico de una manera muy dulce y mirándolo directamente a los ojos, Harry no se lo explicaba pero cada vez que miraba a Hermione, esa extraña molestia inundaba su mente._

**2 Capítulo: La Sospecha de Hermione. **

La puerta del compartimiento se volvió nuevamente a abrir. Apareció un chico de quinto año de Ravenclaw, de tez oscura, cabello negro y ojos cafés, que se encontraba un poco apurado, que traía varias cartas color púrpura, que desprendían un fuerte olor a lavanda.  
- Una invitación para Luna Lovegood, es del Club Slug- dijo rápidamente el chico, que parecía saber quién era Luna, por que ni siquiera se digno en entrar y entregárselo, sino que la dio a Ron, que estaba al lado de ella y que enseguida se la entregó.  
- A mí- dijo serenamente Luna mientras leía ilusionada la carta y que no sé esperada tal invitación.  
- ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba- dijo chico que seguía apurado por irse- Aquí no se encuentran...- leyendo a quienes iban dirigidas las otras cartas- Elisa Locker..., Sean Fisher, Neville Longbottom...  
- ¡Soy yo!- dijo Neville en voz alta- Neville... Neville Longbottom- parándose torpemente para agarrar la carta y casi se cae encima de Luna y Ron. El chico de Ravenclaw se marchó. Neville se sentó sin creer lo que tenía en manos.  
- Harry, tienes que ir- pidió Hermione a Harry- Ve con Neville y Luna, nosotros los esperamos aquí, cuando vayamos a salir del tren- viendo la cara de aburrido de Ron.  
- ¿Por qué nos habrán invitado?- preguntó Neville.  
- ¡No tengo ni idea!- dijo Harry sorprendido- Esta bien, Hermione... voy a ir a la reunión.- que volteó a mirar a Hermione que había sonreído complacida por la repuesta de él, de la cual no estaba convencido.  
- Bueno, vayamos al compartimiento C- dijo Harry a Neville y Luna que se despidieron de Ron y Hermione y que esperaban a Harry en la puerta del compartimiento.  
- Adiós, Hermione- dijo Harry- Adiós, Ron.  
- Adiós, Harry.- dijo Hermione.  
- Adiós- dijo Ron de mala gana antes de que Harry se fuera.  
Neville y Luna siguieron a Harry por el corredor. Neville estaba muy nervioso, sus manos sudaban y se las escondía en los bolsillos. Luna en cambio, se encontraba tarareando soñadoramente una canción que Harry no conocía y su forma de caminar algo saltarina hacía que varios de los que pasaban la miraran como loca. Al poco tiempo llegaron al compartimiento C. Dentro de él, se oían muchas voces y algo de música, esto hizo que Neville se pusiera más nervioso de lo que estaba. De pronto Luna dejo de tararear la que ahora perecía ser su canción favorita.  
- Eh...Ha..Harry- dijo Neville que no se atrevía a abrir, frotándose sus sudorosas manos y volviéndolas a esconder en sus bolsillos. Luna miró soñadoramente de la puerta a Harry.  
Harry abrió la puerta. Había bastantes alumnos, de pronto apareció el profesor Slughorn con su pronunciada barriga, vestía una elegante túnica de color púrpura, y sus bigotes estaban mojados por el té que se encontraba bebiendo.  
-¡Harry, mi chico!- dijo mientras avanzaba más hacia ellos- ¡Qué gusto el verte!- colocando sus gordas manos en los hombros de Harry.  
- ¡Oh, usted debe ser señor Longbottom!- colocando una de sus manos en el hombro de Neville, que asintió asustado.- Hijo, tus padres fueron unos magníficos magos, y claro excelentes Aurores. Toda tu familia ha tenido magos muy renombrados, por siglos.  
Slughorn observó a Luna minuciosamente.  
- ¡Oh, usted debe ser la hija de Artemisa Whistler!- dijo Slughorn acercándose más a Luna- Era una gran chica, muy talentosa, sí, podría decir que era una de las mejores hechiceras que he conocido- dándole un abrazo- usted es su vivo retrato.  
- Profesor, usted querrá decir Artemisa Lovegood- aclaro Luna levantado al máximo sus plateadas cejas y soportando el peso de las manos de Slughorn en sus hombros.  
- ¡Oh, sí!- dijo Slughorn sutilmente- ella se casó con...Lovegood.- entornando sus pequeños ojos.- Xenophilus Lovegood.  
- Potter, Longbottom, Lovegood, siéntese aquí- dijo cambiando rápidamente de tema, señalando los únicos espacios vacíos que había en gran mueble color rojo oscuro y hecho de madera- ¿Conocen a los presentes?- mientras se sentaba al lado de Harry.  
- Este es Cormac McLaggen, tal vez ya se conozcan- dijo Slughorn señalando con su mano a un chico alto, de cabello negro tieso y pequeños ojos grises, que levantó su mano. Enseguida Neville, Harry asintieron y Luna lo miro con una tímida sonrisa soñadora.  
- Blaise Zabini, que está en Slytherin- dijo Slughorn con algo de orgullo al pronunciar la palabra Slytherin- pero que se encuentra el mismo año que ustedes, Potter y Longbottom.  
Ni los Griffindors ni el Slytherin dieron muestras de reconocimiento, ellos se odiaban. Luna mostró una seria expresión en su rostro.  
Pero Slughorn no se dio cuenta de esto, por que su mirada se encontraba hacia donde estaba una chica, que charlaba con unos alumnos de Ravenclaw.  
- ¡Cariño!- dijo Slughorn sonriendo. ;  
Era nada menos que Ginny Weasley, que saludo a Harry, Neville y Luna.  
- ¡Tienes que tener mucho cuidado, Blaise!- dijo Slughorn mirando divertido a Zabini- ¡Vi a esta jovencita realizar el más maravilloso hechizo Bat-Bogey cuando pasaba por su compartimiento, no me le cruzaría!.- Enseguida Blaise lució despreciativo ante este comentario.  
Harry, Neville y Luna intercambiaron miradas, parece que si era verdad lo que dijo la Slytherin, y Ginny estaba hechizando a toda la gente que le colmaba su paciencia.  
Ginny avanzó hacia ellos.  
- ¡Se conocen!- les dijo Slughorn. Ellos asintieron.  
- ¡Oh! De seguro será una de las mejores hechiceras de su generación- les explicó Slughorn mientras se levantaba, cediendo su puesto a Ginny.  
-¡ Morgan, que gusto verte!- dijo Slughorn cuando vio entrar en el compartimiento a un chico de Slytherin que cursaba séptimo- Espérenme aquí, necesito hablar muchas cosas contigo Potter y les seguiré presentándoles a mis magníficos invitados- mientras él y el chico de Slyherin se alejaban para hablar en privado.  
Luna agarró un pequeño budín de calabaza, de una gran bandeja de plata que se encontraba en una mesa al frente de ellos, y empezó otra vez a tararear la misma canción.  
- ¿También recibiste una invitación de estas, Ginny?- preguntó Harry mostrándole la carta de color púrpura. Neville y Luna se mostraron curiosos ante su pregunta.  
- No, me vio lanzándole un hechizo Zacharias Smith, ese idiota de Hufflepuff, que estaba en el E.D.- dijo de una manera despreocupada.- Insistió en saber lo que había pasado en el Ministerio, me harté y lo hechice, Slughorn pasaba por ahí, pensé que me iba a castigar, pero ya ves... me invito a su Club.- terminó muy sonriente.  
- Oh...sí.- dijo Harry pensando como reaccionaría Ron al saber lo que estaba haciendo Ginny.- Por lo menos te invito a ti y no a otro como Zabini solo por que tiene una familia famosa.- mientras veía Zabini estaba en una esquina no pasándola muy bien, hablando claramente enojado con otro chico de Slytherin, más bajo que él, de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos verdes olivo.  
Neville asintió con la cabeza y Ginny sonrió por su comentario.  
- Ese imbécil, ya verá cuando lo hechice.- dijo Ginny todavía sonriente.  
- ¡Ginny!.- gritó una chica de Griffindor del mismo año que ella, con un cabello castaño claro recogidos con una cola, de ojos azules, que tenía una bebida en su mano, y con la otra llamaba impaciente a Ginny a que viniera hacia ella.  
- Genial- dijo Ginny con cara de fastidio y levantándose del asiento- Ya vengo.  
- ¿Quieren un poco de budín?- dijo Luna disfrutando como nadie del suyo.- Está delicioso.  
Neville agarró uno, de los pocos que se encontraban en la bandeja.  
- No, no tengo hambre- dijo Harry aunque realmente fuera su preferido, ya había comido antes muchos dulces.  
- Tienes razón, está muy bien.- dijo Neville con una gran sonrisa al probarlo.  
Harry observó como Zabini salía de pronto del compartimiento, Harry pensó que seguramente se iba a reunir con Draco y sus demás amigos Slytherin.  
De repente se le ocurrió la idea de utilizar su capa de invisibilidad que traía consigo, para espiarlos.  
- Nos vemos, chicos- dijo Harry apresurándose y tratando de pasar desapercibido para no ser visto por Slughorn.  
- ¿Harry a donde...- preguntó Neville confundido- ¿vas?- mirando a Luna que se encontraba mirando fijamente la puerta por donde Harry acababa de salir.  
Harry empezó a caminar silenciosamente por el corredor, persiguiendo a Zabini. Cuando llegaron a un lugar algo oscuro y que no se encontraba nadie, se puso encima su capa de invisibilidad, y empezó a seguirlo más de cerca.  
Llegaron a los compartimientos de Slytherin. Zabini abrió la puerta de un compartimiento. El presentimiento de Harry era cierto.  
Era en el que se encontraban Malfoy con sus gorilas.  
Antes de que Zabini cerrara la puerta él pasó lo más rápido que pudo, aunque parte de su capa se quedara algo atascada a la puerta.  
- ¡Qué le pasa a esta puerta!- gruñó Zabini forcejeando la puerta.  
Harry logró sacarla antes de que él se diera cuenta. Malfoy se encontraba junto a la ventana y Goyle y Crabbe comían dulces en el asiento frente de él.  
- Esa estúpida reunión- dijo Zabini que se sentó al lado de Malfoy, que lo miraba interesado.  
Harry pensaba en un lugar seguro donde esconderse para escucharlos.  
- Invitaron hasta al Longbottom.- dijo Zabini con una expresión de asco en su rostro. Goyle y Crabbe empezaron a morirse de risa.  
-¿Qué interés tendría Slughorn por Longbottom?- dijo Malfoy en tono de burla, y con una sonrisa extraña en su rostro.  
Harry miró hacia el maletero, pensó que sería seguro esconderse en ese lugar, se movió lentamente por encima del asiento donde se encontraba Goyle y Crabbe que se encontraban muy distraídos comiendo y riéndose de todo lo que decía Zabini. Logró acomodarse dentro de él junto a sus pertenencias.  
- Hasta un Weasley invitaron- dijo Zabini severamente acercándose a Draco.- A la menor.  
- ¡Weasley!- espetó Draco sin creer lo que Zabini decía- ¡Vaya! Me compadezco del gusto de Slughorn, parece que la vejez lo está afectando.- con risa y mirando a Goyle y Crabbe que empezaron a reírse mas tontamente de lo que normalmente lo hacen.  
- ¡Si invitó a un Weasley no me extrañaría de que invitara a una sangre sucia, como la Granger!.- dijo Draco en voz alta. Goyle y Crabbe rieron más fuerte.  
Harry en ese momento sintió unas enormes ganas de lanzarle unas cuantas maldiciones a Malfoy. Su cara estaba roja de rabia, pensó que ya estaba cansando de sus insolencias, y sobre todo las contra Hermione.  
- No creo que te invite- dijo Zabini. Malfoy enseguida se mostró enojado. Goyle y Crabbe pararon de reírse.  
- Para lo que me importa si le agrado o no a ese estúpido profesor.- dijo Malfoy que sonreía para disimular su enojo.- De todas formas el año que viene ni estaré en Hogwarts.- con expresión jactanciosa en su rostro.  
- ¿A que te refieres con eso?.- preguntó Zabini con el ceño fruncido. Goyle y Crabbe se miraron confundidos.  
- Nunca se sabe.- dijo Malfoy seriamente- Quizás tengas cosas mejores que hacer.  
A Harry se le aceleró el corazón, y si sus sospechas eran ciertas. ¿Qué pensaría Ron y Hermione de esto?  
- ¿ Quieres decir que...- preguntó Zabini algo desconfiado.  
- Al Señor Tenebroso, no le importara nada de esto, piensen solo le importa el nivel de devoción hacia él- dijo Malfoy.  
- ¡Y tú!, Tú serás capaz de hacer todo por él- dijo Zabini burlándose.  
- Yo no me refería a eso.- dijo Malfoy ahora más serio y algo pensativo. Mientras Goyle y Crabbe se encontraba atontados viéndolos a hablar.  
Comenzaron a hablar de otros temas. Harry estaba ansioso por contarles a Ron y Hermione, y ya pensó que era hora de salir y encontrarse con ellos donde acordaron.  
- Ya puedo ver a Hogwarts.- dijo Malfoy mirando por la ventana. Malfoy y Zabini se levantaron.  
Harry se encontraba distraído observándolos que no se dio cuenta que Goyle fue por su baúl, que lo columpió hacia abajo y lo golpeó fuertemente en la cabeza. No pudo aguantar el dolor y soltó un gemido de dolor que los oyeron todos los presentes.  
- ¿Qué fue eso?.- preguntó Malfoy alerta. Zabini se acercó hacia donde Goyle.  
- ¡Apártate!.- gritó Zabini a Goyle. Este se alejó enseguida. Zabini jaló su baúl haciendo que Harry golpeará el piso juntó al baúl, golpeando de frente el piso.  
Harry lanzó otro gemido de dolor, trató de moverse de inmediato, pero se dio cuenta que una de sus pies se hizo visible. Sintió de pronto un golpe en el pecho. Zabini lo pisó para que no escapará.  
Draco sacó su varita. Goyle y Crabbe se alejaron.  
-¡Petrificus Totalus!- gritó Draco, hechizando a Harry.  
Zabini le quitó la capa. Y sacó de inmediato su varita.  
- ¡No! Te atrevas a espiar de nuevo a un Slytherin- dijo Zabini amenazando con su varita a Harry.  
- Estabas espiándome Potter, crees que ibas a escuchar algo importante. ¡Ah¡ pero ahora que estás aquí yo soy el ...- dijo Malfoy apartando a Zabini. Y golpeo a Harry varias veces en la cara, le rompió la nariz ahora se encontraba sangrando.  
Lo dejaron ahí tirado aun lado del piso, mientras recogían sus baúles, y de vez en cuando Goyle o Crabbe le daban una patada.  
- Aquí tienes tu capa, Potty.- Dijo Malfoy riéndose y colocándosela a Harry encima para que los demás no pudiesen verlo.- No creo que te consigan.- abandonando el compartimiento con los demás.  
Harry no podía mover ni un músculo y cada minuto su odio hacia Malfoy aumentaba como la sangre que brotaba de su nariz. 

Hermione guardo su ejemplar de "El Profeta" que había estado leyendo, mientras Ron comía unas golosinas. Miró pensativa hacia el lado donde antes se encontraba Harry, y luego hacia la ventana.  
- Ya tenemos que irnos.- dijo Hermione que se levantó para recoger su baúl del maletero. Ron se movió del asiento con desgano guardando sus dulces.  
Neville abrió la puerta del compartimiento y detrás él vino Luna que sacó también su baúl del maletero y Hermione la estaba ayudando.  
En ese momento apareció sin aliento Seamus, que se encontraba muy alegre.  
-¡Neville!.- dijo Seamus tomando aire- ¡Hola muchachos!.¡Que tal ha estado la fiesta en el compartimiento C, Ah!, me contaron que a Harry y a ti los habían invitado.- con una cara de mucha curiosidad.  
- Si.. Eh, estuvo bien.- dijo Neville para nada entusiasmado.  
- ¿A quienes más invitaron?.-dijo Seamus con curiosidad.  
- Pues invitaron a Ginny…. Y algunos de Slytherin.- dijo Neville muy serio al mencionar esto último.  
- ¡¿A Ginny?¡.- dijo Ron sin creer los que estaba oyendo.  
- ¿Invitaron a Malfoy?.- dijo Seamus que tenía el ceño fruncido.  
- No a Zabini.- dijo Neville.  
-¡Que!.- dijeron Seamus y Ron.  
- Invitaron a ese, y dices que ahí estaba Ginny.- dijo Ron todavía sin creérselo.  
- Se fue como si le hubiera picado un Ourbit.- dijo Luna serenamente y más a sí misma que para los demás.  
Los demás se quedaron callados preguntándose que sería tal cosa. Hermione no quería entrar en discusión estaba más preocupada por Harry.  
- ¿Dónde estará Harry?.- dijo Hermione impaciente.- ya deberíamos haber salido del tren.  
- No se, se fue de pronto de la reunión sin decirnos a donde iba.- dijo Neville que se apuraba en sacar su baúl. Luna miró fijamente a Hermione.  
- ¡Se fue sin decirles donde iba!.- dijo Hermione alarmada.  
- Hermione, seguro Harry se aburrió y se a otro compartimiento.- dijo Ron malhumorado, que también sacaba su baúl.- seguro ya habrá salido, deja de preocuparte tanto.  
- Hermione.- dijo Luna que tenía la intención de decirle algo a Hermione pero ella no le prestó atención.  
- Por si no lo recuerdas, Harry dijo que nos encontraríamos aquí antes de salir.- dijo Hermione enojada.  
- Como tú digas.- dijo Ron que salió molesto del compartimiento para hablar con Seamus.  
- Hermione.- dijo Luna.  
- Hermione, Luna esta…- dijo Neville tratando que Hermione escuchará a Luna.  
- Si Luna.- dijo Hermione que estaba perdiendo la paciencia.- que me quieres decir.  
- Harry también parecía que le hubiera picado un Ourbit.- dijo Luna como si fuera lo más normal de este mundo.  
- Luna.- dijo Hermione resignada a no entender cuando le hablaba Luna.- que….- pensativa.  
Hermione de pronto abrió los ojos.  
- Luna, quieres decir que Harry se fue como…. ¡Harry se fue para seguir a Zabini¡.- dijo Hermione sin creerlo todavía.  
- ¿Qué?.- dijo Ron sin comprender- ¿Te has vuelto tan loca como ella?.- mirando a Hermione.  
- No.- dijo Hermione pensativa.- Ahora que lo pienso el llevaba su capa…. ¡Oh por Dios!... se le ocurrió la idea de seguirlos…. Para… para… espiarlo.  
- ¿Para espiar a quién?.- dijo Ron alzando un poco la voz.  
- ¡Oh, Ron!.- dijo Hermione nerviosa.- que no lo entiendes. Hermione no podía decirle todo a Ron delante de los demás. Estaba casi seguro de que Harry se había ido a perseguir a Zabini para espiar a Malfoy.  
- Ron, necesito que com prefecto de Hogwarts vayas con ellos y digas que no salgan sin mí, voy a buscar a Harry.- dijo pensando lo que iba hacer, estaba temiendo lo peor.  
- Está bien, pero sigo pensando que esto es exagerado.- dijo Ron saliendo por el corredor con los demás. Excepto Neville.  
- Hermione, yo.. yo te acompaño.- dijo Neville que acababa dejar su baúl a un lado.  
- Gracias, Neville.- dijo Hermione con una ligera sonrisa.  
- ¿A donde vamos?.- dijo Neville que empezaba a sudar y ponerse nervioso.  
- Vamos a los compartimientos de Slytherin.- dijo Hermione acelerando el paso.  
Ambos corrieron por los corredores hasta que llegaron a los compartimientos. De pronto aparecieron unos de segundo año de Slytherin que todavía no había abandonado el tren.  
- Neville, aquí.- susurró Hermione. Neville casi se cae al cruzar rápidamente hacia un compartimiento frente a ellos. Se escondieron en él cerrando la puerta, para que no los vieran.  
- ¡Viste como golpeó a Potter!.- dijo uno de los niños que imitaba los movimientos de Malfoy.- ¡Lo dejaron tirado en el compartimiento, Ja,Ja!.  
Hermione se tapó la boca con las manos y Neville la miraba con el ceño fruncido.  
- Bien merecido que se lo tiene.- dijo otro que estaba apurado por salir, e iba más adelante.- ¡Se irá con su fama, de nuevo a Londres!.  
Cuando por fin se habían ido. Hermione y Neville salieron asustados alerta de que no aparecieran otros rezagados.  
-¡Ahí que buscarlo por los compartimiento, rápido!.- dijo Hermione buscando en el compartimiento de al lado.  
¡Harry!.- dijeron Neville y Hermione mientras lo buscaban.  
-Yo buscaré, por los otros.- dijo Neville que se encontraba al borde los nervios y se movía muy torpemente.  
Neville se cayó al entrar en uno de los compartimientos, ni comprender por que, abrió los ojos de pronto, vio que no había tocado el piso, pero había tropezado con algo, de pronto vio una mano. Neville se levantó enseguida, y le quitó a Harry la capa.  
- ¡Hermione!.- gritó Neville asombrado.  
Hermione apareció al segundo.  
¡Harry!.- dijo Hermione desesperada, mirando a Harry en el suelo inerte. ¡Oh, por Dios!, que te hicieron. Sacó su varita.  
- ¡Stupefy!.  
La cara de Harry expresó todo el dolor que no pudo en los anteriores minutos. Su cara estaba amoratada, había mucha sangre en el piso, debido que su nariz estaba rota, y sus gafas estaban rotas.  
- ¡ Mira, como estás!.- dijo Hermione con los ojos llorosos. Neville estaba tartamudeando algo que ella y menos Harry entendió.  
- Hermione.- dijo Harry alegre dentro de lo se podía, de verla.  
- ¡Percuro!.- dijo Hermione a su cara. De pronto su cara ya no estaba golpeada y su nariz ya no sangraba.  
Harry se levantó. Hermione y Neville lo ayudaron, pero el podía levantarse solo.  
- ¿Qué estabas pensando hacer?- regaño Hermione, acercándose a su cara.  
- Hermione no es momento de….- dijo Harry que no pensaba decirle con Neville delante de ellos.- Te lo digo cuando lleguemos, esta bien.  
-¿Te encuentras bien?.- dijo Neville  
- Si… estoy bien, gracias.  
- Pero Harry….- dijo Hermione impaciente.  
- No ahora Hermione.- dijo Harry severamente. Ambos se miraron, estaban comunicándose con la mirada. Hermione de repente se tranquilizó un poco.  
- ¡Oh, Harry!.. me tenías muy preocupada.- dijo Hermione abrazándolo .  
Harry se sintió muy extraño con este abrazo, se sentía muy bien en brazos de Hermione, de pronto sonrió ligeramente. Pero ella no lo notó.  
Después que se separaron miraron a Neville que se encontraba como algo apartado y queriéndoles decir algo.  
- Eh… chicos.. nos esperan.- dijo Neville algo apenado.  
- Si Neville, vamonos.- dijo Harry sonriendo, y agarrándole la mano a Hermione inconscientemente.  
Esto hizo sentir bien a Hermione, que también mostró también sonriente.  
Así Harry, Hermione y Neville abandonaban el tren.

El próximo capítulo lo publicare en un par de días, no le lo pierdan. Y sobre todo Acron, a quien va dedicado mi primer fanfic.


	3. El Libro Misterioso

Este capítulo esta recién hecho, disfrútenlo.  
Y a ti Acron te ánimo a que escribas un H/Hr, la mejor pareja.

Por favor dejen reviews

**3 Capítulo: El Libro Misterioso.**

**  
**

Harry, Hermione y Neville, salían con sus baúles del tren, cuando se vieron a Tonks entrando rápidamente al tren por otra puerta, que lucía algo pálida con su cabello de un color marrón opaco.  
- ¡Tonks!.- dijeron Harry y Hermione.  
Tonks los vio, y avanzó hacia ellos.  
- ¿Dónde estabas?.- preguntó Tonks mirando a Harry y con apagada.- Me tenían preocupada, los estabamos buscando.  
Harry se sintió confundido y a la vez incómodo por esta pregunta.  
- ¿Estabas vigilando el tren?.- preguntó Harry justo cuando Hermione iba a responder por él.  
- Si.- dijo Tonks que asintió con la cabeza.- Escuche que el tren no iban a ir a Londres hasta que saliera uno de los prefectos de Griffindor, que fue a buscar a un alumno perdido de sexto. Después me encontré a Ron y me dijo lo que pasó.- lo dijo rápidamente.- Ahora alguien puede decirme ¿qué fue lo que sucedió?.  
- Fue por Draco Malfoy.- dijo Harry seriamente, mientras sentía como en su cabeza hervía sangre, al recordar lo sucedido.  
Escucharon unos rápidos y fuertes pasos acercarse a ellos.  
- ¿Debe ser Ron y...?.- dijo Tonks tratando de recordar el otro nombre.  
Eran Ron que se paró para tomar aliento y Luna que venía detrás de él, sonrío al ver Harry estaba bien.  
- ¿Dónde demonios estabas?.- dijo Ron en voz alta, todavía recobrando el aliento.  
Harry ya estaba algo cansado de responder a esa misma pregunta.  
- Malfoy me hechizó para que no pudiera moverme.- dijo Harry todavía enojado por aquel suceso.  
- ¡Vamos chicos, tienen ya que irse!.- dijo Tonks acelerando el paso fuera del tren. Los demás la siguieron. Harry observó a lo lejos el último carruaje de Thestrals que estaba por irse. Cuando por fin llegaron a ellos, colocaron rápido sus baúles y entraron a él.  
El primero en entrar fue Neville, seguido de Luna y Hermione. Ron se sentó frente a ellos.  
- ¿Vas a venir con nosotros?.- preguntó Harry a Tonks antes de subir.  
- No.- dijo Tonks con algo de tristeza en su rostro.- Estoy designada para estar en Hogsmeade para dar más protección a la escuela... ahora entra ya.  
Harry se sentó al lado de Ron.  
- Adiós.- dijo Tonks a todos, asomándose dentro del carruaje.- Nos vemos, Harry.  
- Adiós.- dijeron todos.  
El carruaje empezó a moverse.  
- Así fue que Malfoy quién hizo que no pudieras moverte...y tu estabas...- dijo Ron tratando de pensar.- espiándolo.  
- Por fin lo entendiste Ron.- dijo Hermione esperanzada.  
- ¿Cómo se supone que iba entender lo que dijo, en ese momento?.- dijo Ron refiriéndose a Luna.- Creí que estabas exagerando.  
- ¿De que están hablando?.- dijo Harry desorientado.  
- Luna fue la que nos dijo, que habías salido detrás de Zabini.- dijo Hermione mirando a Luna con sonrisa.- Si ella no te hubiera visto, yo no hubiese sabido dónde estabas.  
- Si, yo no sabía que ibas detrás de él, ni siquiera nos dijiste nada.- dijo Neville seriamente.  
Harry se sintió miserable por este comentario de Neville, y a la vez agradecido que Luna lo halla visto, por que sino ahora estaría de vuelta a Londres.  
- Eh... Luna, Neville.. lo siento.- dijo Harry disculpándose.- debí confiar más en ustedes.  
- No tienes por que disculparte Harry.- dijo Luna soñadoramente, mientras Neville asintió con la cabeza.- Para eso están los amigos, no.  
Se quedaron callados unos momentos.  
- Si, pero yo ya no quiero más sustos como esté.- dijo Ron con una ligera sonrisa, cosa que hizo que los demás comenzaran a reírse.

Bajaron de los carruajes felices de haber llegado al gran castillo de Hogwarts, con sus elevadas torres, y altos pilares a cada lado de las inmensas puertas de roble, cada una coronadas con un cerdo alado.  
Entraron al Gran Comedor, donde reinaba el ruido, por la charla y la risa del alumnado, que en su mayoría estaban sentados, por que en unos pocos minutos empezaría la selección de casas a los nuevos alumnos.  
Luna se despidió de ellos y se dirigió a la mesa de Ravenclaw. Los demás se sentaron casi al final de la mesa de Griffindor. Mientras se realizaba la selección y el discurso del Sombrero Seleccionador, Harry miró hacia la mesa de los profesores. Saludo a Hagrid con la mano, que le devolvió el saludo, al lado de Hagrid estaba la profesora McGonnagall que miraba con desaprobación tal saludo, miró a la profesora Trelawney que siempre vestía extrañas vestimentas y con numerosas pulseras de extraños materiales en sus manos, y unas gafas que agrandaban sus ojos con demasía.  
De pronto sus ojos se encontraron con profesor Snape, con su largo y grasiento cabello negro, que acaba de sentarse en la mesa de los profesores, de repente se sintió como si su cuerpo estuviera generando unas grandes olas odio, y su cara se tornó casi tan roja como el cabello de Ron.  
- ¿Dejaron entrar a Snape?.- dijo Ron sin creer lo que veía.  
Ese odio, era por que en los largos ratos que Harry estuvo pensando durante el verano, él se había convencido que la precipitación de Sirius a ir al Ministerio y su muerte, se debían en buena parte por la actitud de Snape hacia Sirius, durante la Orden. …l recordaba su desprecio a que él permaneciera escondido, mientras los demás combatían contra Voldemort.  
Hermione miró atenta Harry, vio su cara de odio hacia Snape, de quién no apartaba la mirada, supuso que ese comportamiento debido a Sirius.  
La selección terminó. La cara de Ron se llenó de felicidad, tenía mucha hambre y había esperado demasiado. Apareció un gran banquete con miles de bandejas de patas de pollo asadas, papas horneadas, pasteles de carne, pasta y jarras de jugo de calabaza.  
Ron se abalanzó de inmediato hacía las patas de pollo asadas, comiendo a grandes bocados.  
- Ron, por favor come bien, la comida no va a desaparecer.- regaño Hermione que había dejado de mirar a Harry, y que ahora veía con asco su forma comer.- No estás en tu casa, que puedes comer como te de la gana.  
- ¡Hemione!...¡Hemione!.- dijo Ron con la boca llena de pollo.- déjame comer.- señalándola con una pata en sus manos.- además, estoy en mi casa... Griffindogg.  
Neville se rió mientras comía un pedazo de pastel de carne y Hermione volteó los ojos, estaba cansado del comportamiento de Ron. Harry también mostró una ligera sonrisa, mientras por fin se servía un vaso de jugo de calabaza.  
La mirada de Harry se dirigió a la mesa de Slytherin, que estaba del otro extremo del comedor, sintió venir nuevas olas de odio dentro de él cuando vio a Draco Malfoy presumir con de sus amigos, el haberle roto la nariz entre fuerte risas.  
Ron y Hermione también fijaron su mirada en Slytherin.  
- Ese estúpido presumido.- dijo Ron en voz alta mirando con rabia a Malfoy que imitaba con sus gestos los golpes que le propinó a Harry.- Ya vera, cuando le haga yo esos golpes en su cara... a ver si va seguir burlándose.- mientras agarraba un pedazo grande de pastel de carne.  
- No le prestes atención.- dijo Hermione seriamente mirando a Harry.  
- ¡Hey!.. y ustedes dos no piensan comegg.- dijo Ron en voz alta y con la boca llena de comida, mientras comía rápidamente su pastel.  
- Je!, Ron ya cálmate.- dijo Harry que sonrió al ver como comía, agarrando un poco de papas horneadas y pastel.  
- Nuestra vida no gira entorno a la comida.- dijo Hermione mientras también servía lo mismo que Harry.  
- Puegs la mía sigg.- dijo Ron, al que se le salieron unos trozos de comida de la boca.  
- No vuelvas a hacer eso cerca de mí.- dijo Hermione con repugnancia.  
Ron protesto pero su boca estaba tan llena de comida en ese momento, que lo que se oyó algo incomprensible.  
- ¡No vayan a empezar a discutir!.- dijo Harry con el ceño fruncido y cansado de Ron.  
Se mantuvieron callados durante la comida. Aparecieron luego en el Gran Comedor grandes bandejas de oro repletas de deliciosos postres. Ron tomó varios de ellos al mismo tiempo, y empezó a comer como un hambriento. Harry tomó su favorito, el budín de calabaza, mientras Hermione se encontraba todavía molesta por tener que soportar la conducta y sonidos de Ron al comer.  
- ¿Quieres uno?.- dijo Harry ofreciéndole un poco de budín a Hermione.  
- Si... Gracias.- dijo cambiando su molesta cara por una pequeña sonrisa.  
Poco después apareció Dumbledore por la mesa del profesorado, haciendo que todo el ruido del Gran Comedor cesará rápidamente. Todos pararon de comer, para prestar atención a lo que estaba por decir, aunque Hermione tuvo que darle un codazo a Ron para lo hiciera.  
En sus palabras dio la bienvenida a los nuevos y viejos alumnos, informó que los productos de Sortilegios Weasley estaban totalmente prohibidos y indicó las instrucciones para aquellos que quisiesen jugar en los equipos de Quidditch.  
- ¡¿ Que le ha pasado a su mano?¡.- dijo Hermione horrorizada al ver la mano ennegrecida de Dumbledore.  
- No lo sé, pero ya la había visto antes.- respondió Harry que observaba que la mano estaba peor, desde la última vez que la había visto.- Pensé que ya se lo había curado.  
- Bueno...- dijo Hermione con repugnancia.- Hay algunas heridas que aún la magia no puede curar... como las hechas por algunas criaturas, antiguas maldiciones... o pociones sin antídoto.  
- Hermione, no me asustes.- dijo Ron que observaba también con repugnancia la mano del Director.  
Dumbledore comenzó a presentar a los profesores y las asignaturas que impartirían cada uno. La mayoría de los alumnos se encontraban hablando en voz baja. Harry y Ron estaban hablando de Quidditch. Hermione era una de las pocas que prestaba toda su atención a lo que decía Dumbledore.  
- El nuevo profesor de pociones es Horace Slughorn.- dijo Dumbledore señalando con su brazo a Slughorn que se levantó, sonrió al alumnado y hizo un saludo con la mano.  
- ¿Qué?.- dijeron en voz alta Harry y Ron, que enseguida voltearon hacia la mesa del profesorado.  
- ¿No dijiste que iba ser nuestro nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras?.- dijo Hermione sorprendida.  
- Si, eso creí... al menos lo que recuerdo.- dijo Harry que tenía un mal presentimiento con respecto a la asignatura que asignarían a Snape.  
- Su nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras es Severus Snape.  
- ¡NO!.- dijeron Harry y Ron atónitos en voz alta. Nos eran los únicos descontentos con esto, la mayoría del alumnado lo estaban, de pronto en el Gran Comedor se oyó toda clase de murmullos y quejas en voz alta. Hermione en cambio se encontraba seria y con el ceño fruncido.  
- ¡No puedo creer que lo haya designado!.- dijo Harry observando en Snape una mueca de satisfacción en su cara.  
- Ese puesto cada vez está más maldito.- dijo Ron todavía sin creérselo.  
- Si, por lo menos no lo veremos el próximo año.- dijo Harry que sentía que le hervía la sangre, y su rostro enrojeció de rabia.- terminará igual que los otros.  
- ¡Harry!.- regaño Hermione a Harry escandalizada.  
- Alumnos... Alumnos guarden silencio.- dijo Dumbledore con paciencia.  
Los alumnos callaron sus críticas. Y término su discurso informándoles a los alumnos las nuevas medidas de seguridad del castillo con la llegada de nuevos tiempos difíciles.  
Nuevamente el Gran Comedor reinó el ruido de risas, cuchicheos y sobre todo quejas sobre lo que acababa de suceder.  
Terminado el banquete, era de madrugada y se fueron cansados a dormir a la torre de Griffindor.

El primer día de clase de los de sexto año empezó algo ajetreado, a las 7:00 de la mañana fueron entrevistados por los jefes de sus respectivas casas, quienes tenían que examinar sus T.I.M.O.S, orientándolos en lo que se dedicarían en un futuro, así como asignarles sus E.X.T.A.S.I.S.  
Harry y Hermione ya habían salido de su entrevista con la profesora McGonnagall, y esperaban a Ron en uno de los pasillos.  
- No pensé que iba ver pociones este año.- dijo Harry que se encontraba feliz de tener la oportunidad de poder ser auror en un futuro.  
- Claro que la ibas a ver, Harry.- dijo Hermione sonriendo — Ya verás que serás un gran auror.- dándole ánimos.  
Harry se sintió más orgulloso de sí mismo, mientras observaba sus nuevas asignaturas en un que estaban guardadas en una carta dorada, junto con el horario.  
- ¿Tú inscribiste Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas?.- preguntó Harry recordando que no la había inscrito.  
- No.- dijo Hermione algo triste.- Ron tampoco la inscribió.  
Harry pensó en como se sentiría Hagrid si sus alumnos preferidos ya no verían más clases con él.  
- ¡Hey!- grito Ron saliendo del aula, y avanzando rápidamente hacía ellos.  
- Te estabamos esperando.- dijo Harry saludándolo por la espalda.- ¿ Cómo te fue?.  
- Bien... ustedes saben.- dijo Ron mostrándoles sus nuevas asignaturas, y que parecía algo incómodo por los minutos que tuvo que hablar a solas con la profesora McGonnagall.  
- Vamos, tenemos clases de pociones.- dijo Hermione algo apresurada.  
- No me lo recuerdes.- dijo Ron con desgano, que junto a Harry seguían el paso de Hermione.  
Cuando llegaron a las mazmorras, la puerta de la que verían clase estaba abierta, y en ese momento entraban varios alumnos de Ravenclaw. Entraron, la mayoría de las mesas estaban ocupadas, y a un lado de cada una de ellas se encontraban cuatro grandes calderos llenos de líquido que desprendían abundantes vapores que olían muy extraños, Hermione enseguida sonrió, y se acercó a ellas.  
Oyeron numerosas risas burlonas entrar a la mazmorra, eran los Slytherin. Malfoy, Zabini y Notts.  
Malfoy miró desafiante a Harry y hizo un gesto obsceno con su mano a Ron. Ellos avanzaron hacia Malfoy enrojecidos por la rabia, pero Hermione rápidamente logró arrastrarlos hacia una mesa en la que se encontraba solo Ernie Macmillan.  
El caldero de esa mesa era de color dorado y desprendía olores muy atractivos para Harry: a Torta de Melaza, olor de madera de las escobas y un extraño olor a canela y vainilla, que Harry no recordaba de donde realmente provenía.  
Horace Slughorn entró a la mazmorra, su barriga ocupaba casi todo el ancho de la puerta, su túnica color verde olivo oscuro resaltaba sus plateados bigotes con forma de morsa.  
- Buenos días, queridos alumnos míos.- dijo Slughorn, alzando un poco sus gordos brazos — En nuestro primer día, quise enseñarles algunas de las pociones que aprenderán a preparar este año.- señalando los calderos.- Ahora.- inflando su abultada barriga.- Quiero que saquen balanzas, y todo el equipo para una poción¡Ah! Y saquen su libro de Fabricación de Pociones Avanzado de Medea Goulden.  
Harry y Ron se levantaron de la mesa, mientras todos sacaban sus materiales, y avanzaron hacia Slughorn.  
- ¡Harry, mi chico!.- dijo Slughorn, ignorando a Ron.  
- Eh... profesor mi amigo y yo no pensábamos que íbamos a ver pociones este año, así que no tenemos el equipo...- dijo Harry.  
- Oh, Harry no te preocupes, puedes tomarlos de aquel armario y los libros están en ese otro armario al lado de otro mi escritorio.- dijo Slughorn.  
- Alguien podría decirme que son estás pociones que están al lado de sus mesas.- dijo Slughorn.  
Hermione enseguida levantó la mano ansiosa más rápido que cualquier otro alumno.  
- Si.- dijo Slughorn dándole la palabra.  
- La poción que es incolora e inodora, es la Veritaserum, aquella que hace que quién la beba, revele toda la verdad que conoce.- dijo Hermione rápidamente.  
- Muy bien, correcto.- dijo Slughorn contento.- cinco puntos más para Griffindor.  
- ¿Quién me dice la siguiente?.- preguntó Slughorn caminaba por el caldero donde estaban los de Slytherin. Hermione enseguida levantó otra vez primero la mano.  
- Dígame, Señorita.  
- Es la poción multijugos, profesor.- dijo Hermione aún más ansiosa y emocionada.  
- ¡Si, efectivamente lo es!.- dijo Slughorn también emocionado.- 10 puntos más para Griffindor.  
Los demás estaban algo molestos por que también querían responder, pero la velocidad para alzar la mano de Hermione era asombrosa. Harry y Ron eran los únicos no se molestaban por que ella se llevará todos los créditos. Harry no tenía ningún resentimiento y Ron simplemente no quería participar.  
- Ahora, señorita dígame su apellido.- dijo Slughorn, acercándose a la mesa de Hermione.  
- Granger, profesor.  
- Por último quién me dice lo que conoce acerca de esta.- dijo Slughorn señalando el caldero de color dorado que se encontraba al lado de él.  
- ¡Es la amortentia!.- dijo Hermione sin siquiera haber levantado la mano, haciendo que muchos bajaran la mano enfadados.- ¡Es la poción de amor más fuerte que se ha conocido¡, y huele diferente para cada uno, según lo que nos atrae, puede oler a pergamino nuevo, a tierra mojada y a..- dijo Hermione no terminando la frase, y sonrojada por vergüenza bajo un poco la cabeza.  
- ¡Excelente, Excelente!.- dijo Slughorn- Señorita Granger acaso no conoce a alguien en su familia que se llame Gregory Granger, que es fabricantes de pociones en Londres, y que es un buen amigo mío.  
- No, profesor, yo soy hija de Muggles.- dijo Hermione seriamente.  
- ¡Oh, tu debes ser la mejor amiga de Potter, y la mejor del curso¡, él me ha hablado mucho de ti, señorita.- dijo Slughorn mirando a Hermione.  
Hermione voltio hacia Harry emocionada.  
- Realmente le dijiste que soy la mejor del año.  
- Eh... .- dijo Harry que no sabía que decir, además ver a Hermione tan emocionada lo hizo sentir nervioso.- si.- fue lo único que alcanzó a decir.  
- Eso te impresiona.- dijo Ron en voz alta.- Quién no lo hubiera dicho.  
- Ron, haz silencio.- dijo Hermione todavía emocionada.  
Slughorn sacó su varita y con un movimiento hizo aparecer unas instrucciones para preparar una poción llamada El Trago de La Muerte en Vida.  
- Espero que puedan prepararla, es complicada, pero si tienen la habilidad será bastante fácil, se los aseguró. Pero quién lo haga bien se ganará una botella de Felix Felicis que los harán muy afortunados por que les seguirá la buena suerte.- dijo Slughorn enseñando una botella que tenía un líquido rojo vivo.  
Harry quería ganarse esa botella, fue de inmediato al armario de los libros y agarró uno de color negro y algo desgastado. Buscó la poción y estas eran sus instrucciones.  
" Corta varias hojas de sofofora, agrega 8 ojos de serpiente pitón cortados, y revuelva por 15 minutos en sentido de las agujas del reloj, a fuego alto. Luego colocar cenizas de cuerno unicornio y nervios del corazón de un dragón en trozos, revuelva luego por 10 minutos en sentido contrario del reloj, a fuego lento".  
Harry buscó los materiales en otro armario, se encontraban menos el cuchillo de plata. Se dirigió hacia Hermione que ya había comenzado a prepararla y estaba muy concentrada agregando los ingredientes principales a su caldero.  
- ¿Me podrías prestar un cuchillo de plata, por favor?.- dijo Harry.  
- Aquí tienes.- dijo Hermione pasándole uno de los que tenía.  
Fue hacia su caldero y comenzó a prepararla.  
Ya habían pasado 20 minutos y la poción de Harry era de un color naranja de consistencia pesada, dio un vistazo hacia donde estaba Ron, que se encontraba murmurando malhumorado, vio su caldero y era de un color gris oscuro que olía como a huevos podridos. A cambio Hermione estaba roja y su cabello estaba más desordenado de lo normal, su poción era de un color negro violeta y sus vapores tenían forma de espirales, como decía el libro que debía ser el resultado.  
Harry estaba seguro de haber seguido todas las instrucciones. Fue cuando se dio cuenta que el libro tenía una instrucción escrita a mano, debajo de la preparación que decía que debía siempre revolver en sentido de las agujas del reloj. ¿Cuál debería de seguir?, Pensó por un momento, su poción estaba hecha un desastre, pensó que debía seguir la otra.  
- Harry¿necesitas ayuda?.- susurro Hermione cuando vio a Harry mirando su caldero, algo confundido.  
Negó con la cabeza, y comenzó a seguir la otra instrucción. Hermione vio su caldero y enseguida frunció el ceño.  
- Harry¿qué estas haciendo?.- dijo Hermione que había subido un poco la voz.- Es en sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj.- volvió a susurrar.  
Harry no le hizo caso, siguió revolviendo la poción.  
- Ya vayan terminando.- dijo Slughorn impaciente, y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.- Vamos a ver quién será el afortunado a quién le daré este Felix Felicis.  
La poción de Ron estaba aún peor y Hermione había desistido de decirle a Harry como revolver la poción.  
Pero su poción estaba convirtiéndose en un líquido negro violado como el de Hermione.  
Slughorn pasó primero por la mesa de Slytherin, la poción de Malfoy estaba peor que la de Ron, y la de Zabini era de un color rosado.  
- No, no.- dijo Slughorn algo decepcionado con Zabini.  
Paso por el caldero de Ron, que todavía era un líquido gris oscuro que desprendía malos olores. Ron estaba enojado, pero bajo un poco la cabeza para que no lo notara tanto.  
- Esto si es un caso preocupante.- dijo Slughorn en voz baja, pasando rápidamente al de Hermione, mientras Ron murmuraba apretando los dientes.  
- ¡Eso es!, Muy bien.- dijo Slughorn observando minuciosamente la poción.- ¡Excelente!, creo que serás la ganadora de esta botella, señorita Granger.- Hermione sonrió orgullosa de su trabajo. Pero enseguida pasó por el caldero de Harry curioso, sus ojos brillaron al ver su poción.  
- ¡ Perfecto¡Simplemente perfecto, Potter!.- dijo Slughorn emocionado.- ¡Eres igual a tu madre Lily, ella era excelente en pociones!. Tú serás el ganador de está botella.- dándole la botella en sus manos. Harry estaba muy feliz de habérselo ganado.  
Hermione no podía creerlo, estaba muy seria, no había pronunciado palabra y tenía el ceño fruncido.  
- Bueno, creo que es todo para la primera clase.- dijo Slughorn inflando de orgullo su barriga.- Que tenga buena suerte, Potter.  
Los demás recogían sus cosas, y se iban de la mazmorra.  
- Harry¿Cómo lo hiciste?.- pregunto Hermione seriamente, mientras guardaba sus cosas.  
- Solo seguí instrucciones del libro.- dijo Harry emocionado de haber ganado un Felix Felicis, estaba pensando en cuando podría tomarlo.  
Hermione tomó el libro que estaba al lado de Harry, buscó la poción.  
- Pero aquí no dice que hicieses...- dijo Hermione observando minuciosamente lo que decía el libro.  
- ¡Ey¿Qué estas haciendo?.- preguntó Harry al darse cuenta de que había agarrado su libro.  
- ¡Harry no me digas que estabas siguiendo lo escrito a mano!.- dijo Hermione en voz alta.- Sabes que puede ser peligroso.  
- ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos?.- dijo Ron enojado, acercándose a ellos.  
- ¿Crees que hice trampa, cierto?.- dijo Harry.  
- No.- dijo Hermione seriamente, que todavía tenía el libro en sus manos.- Lo que hiciste fue muy peligroso.  
- Ojalá hubiera agarrado ese libro.- dijo Ron burlándose de la situación.- Digo, ganaste un Felix Felicis.  
- ¡Ese no es el punto, Ron¡.- regaño Hermione, mientras observaba de nuevo el libro. Ron voltió sus ojos con fastidio.  
- ¿Terminaste?.- dijo Harry enfadado alzando un poco la mano para que le diera su libro.  
- Parece ser un libro normal...- dijo Hermione más para sí misma.  
- Bien, dámelo.- dijo Harry rápidamente. Hermione dudó por un segundo dárselo.  
- No me parece bien que sigas esas instrucciones.- dijo Hermione seriamente y acelerando el paso enfadada fuera de la mazmorra.  
- Sabes que está loca, no le hagas caso.- dijo Ron que agarró el Felix Felicis para mirarlo.  
Él y Ron salieron de la mazmorra. Harry mientras caminaba abrió curioso el libro y observó algo escrito en la primera página. "Este libro está escrito por el Príncipe Mestizo" .

El próximo capítulo lo agregó el 17/11. Vienen algunas sorpresas.


	4. Hogwarts fuera de control

Este capítulo va dedicado a mis primeros lectores.

¡Viva el amor de Harry y Hermione¡.

Por favor dejen sus reviews.

**4 Capítulo: Hogwarts Fuera de Control.**

Hermione salió de la biblioteca con un gran libro de pociones en sus manos. Había entrado antes de almuerzo para estudiar, más que para prepararse para los exámenes lo había hecho para olvidarse un poco de lo sucedido en clase de Slughorn. No podía creer que Harry la hubiera tratado así por un libro de pociones viejo, y lo que más le preocupaba era que Harry siguiera las instrucciones de un extraño, recordaba lo que había sucedido con Ginny en el segundo año no quería que algo parecido sucediera.

Su rostro era una amalgama de seriedad y tristeza. Tomó las escaleras para ir al Gran Comedor.

A su mente vinieron recuerdos de la vergüenza que no dejo acabar sus palabras a causa de ese aroma, sin todavía creerlo los vapores de la amortentia le recordaron a él.

De pronto estando en el segundo piso, vio varias chicas que bajaban apresuradamente por la escalera cuchicheando y escondiendo algo en sus mochilas. Esto le pareció muy sospechoso. Vio que otro grupo de chicas que salían de los "baños de Myrtle" con el mismo comportamiento, esta vez más ruidosas, Hermione quería ver que era lo que escondían pero no logró. Intrigada se decidió a averiguar.

Avanzó hacia los baños, a medida que se acercaba más a ellos, el ruido de voces, risas y la irritante voz de Myrtle aumentaban.

Abrió la puerta. Estaba lleno de chicas, que estaban reunidas en varios grupos, algunas dentro de los baños, otras simplemente afuera que intercambiaban pequeños frascos metiéndolas en sus mochilas.

- ¡AMOR MIO, AMAMÉ...- cantó Myrtle con una voz chillona, mientras flotaba por encima de los baños.- JII, JIIII. AHHHHH

- ¿ Que es eso, que tienen esos frascos?.- dijo Hermione alzando un poco la voz simulando curiosidad, a una de las chicas que iban saliendo.

- ¡NO ME DEJES SOLA CON ESTE AMORRRRRR.

- Ah... son las nuevas pociones de amor de... Sortilegios Weasley.- dijo rápidamente una chica de Huffplefull de cuarto año, de cabello rubio cenizo rizado y ojos azul claro.

Hermione estaba indignada.

- ¡ QUE SIEMPRE SERÁ PARA TIIIIII...

- ¡Esas pociones están prohibidas!.- gritó Hermione frunciendo el ceño, y señalando los frascos que escondían.- ¡Al igual que todos los productos que vengan de Sortilegios Weasley!.

Algunas asustadas salieron rápidamente de los baños, una de ellas empujó accidentalmente a Hermione en uno de los hombros mientras salía. Otras la ignoraron.

- ¡AGUAFIESTAS!.- gritó Myrtle a Hermione acercándose peligrosamente a ella.

De uno de los baños salió Ginny con una compañera de Griffindor, de cabello castaño lacio recogido con una cola y ojos azules.

- ¡¿ Ginny?!.- dijo Hermione sorprendida.

- Es una amiga.- explicó Ginny a su amiga, mientras está seguía acomodaba algunos frascos en su mochila.

- ¿ Tú también tienes?.- dijo Hermione en voz alta a Ginny.- pensé que tus hermanos...

- Y que pasa si las tengo.- dijo Ginny en voz alta interrumpiéndola.- Todo Hogwarts tiene una. Ni siquiera Filch se da cuenta.

- ¡Que!.- dijo Hermione enojada.- Acaso no saben las consecuencias que traerán. No se puede jugar con la gente así. Como prefecta pudiera...

- Me vas acusar, Hermione.- dijo Ginny en voz alta interrumpiéndola.

- Ginny, tu sabes que esto no está bien.- explicó Hermione tratando de convencerla.

- ¡Pues tendrás que acusarnos a todas!.- gritó Ginny furiosa.- ¡No necesito que me digas lo que tengo que hacer!.

Hermione respiro profundamente mientras negaba con la cabeza, mirando decepcionada a Ginny.

- Además, también las prefectas tiene una esas.- agregó la amiga de Ginny.- Sería tu palabra contra la de ellas.

- Vamos, Grizel.- dijo Ginny a su amiga, mientras salía rápidamente del baño. Grizel enseguida la siguió.

- ¡Ginny!.- dijo en voz alta Hermione.

Hermione no comprendía por que se comportaban así, y menos Ginny que era su amiga, pensaba que era ridícula está situación, acaso no entendían que estaban jugando con los sentimientos de aquellas personas a las que supuestamente amaban, y que ellas mismas estarían viviendo una mentira. Pero no, ellas seguían sin prestarle la más mínima atención, como si eso fuera lo más normal de este mundo.

- ¿Quieres una?, Tal vez así dejes de preocuparte.- dijo una chica de séptimo de Ravenclaw que tenía una poción en sus manos, enseñandosela a Hermione.

- No.- dijo Hermione rotundamente frunciendo en ceño.

- ¡Oh, vamos! No me digas que no tienes un chico que te gusta y... tú sabes- dijo la Ravenclaw criticándola.

- ¡No! No necesito eso.- respondió Hermione enfadada.- Lo que crean esas pociones no es real.

La Ravenclaw no supo que decirle y abandono con un rostro serio el baño.

- Aunque por tu aspecto, creo que necesitarías tres para un mismo chico.- dijo una chica de quinto año de Griffindor que no aguantaba la risa.

Esto fue lo último que Hermione pudo soportar. Enojada por el descaro de la chica, y por su incapacidad de no haber logrado detenerlas, resignada se dio la vuelta y rápidamente salió de los baños.

- AMOR MIOOO, AMAMEEE.- volvió a Myrtle a gritar más que a cantar, mientras Hermione bajaba las escaleras hacia el Gran Comedor.

----------

El Gran Comedor estaba atestado de alumnos que llegaban de clases para almorzar. Todavía no se había servido la comida y muchos se encontraban jugando, hablando o incluso gritando a causa de las travesuras de Peeves, haciendo que en este gran salón reinara el ruido.

Harry y Ron se encontraban sentados a la mitad de la mesa de Griffindor, al lado de un grupo de tercer año que jugaban con una snitch plateada de juguete.

- No puedo esperar a que comiencen las pruebas.- dijo Ron ansioso.- ¿Tú sabes cuando van a empezar?.

- No lo sé, aún.- dijo Harry alegremente, las ansias de Ron le habían dado deseos de comenzar también a entrenar.

- Capitán.- dijo Ron ensimismado en sus pensamientos.- ¿Cómo se siente, Harry?.- mirando a Harry.

- Bien.- dijo Harry que no se esperaba tal pregunta, pensó que seguramente Ron estaba soñando con ser capitán de Griffindor.

- ¡Bien!.- repitió Ron sorprendido.- ¡Debe ser genial, que digo genial, super genial!.- alzando la voz.

Harry sonrió al ver a Ron tan emocionado. De pronto vio a Hermione entrar al Gran Comedor seria, con el ceño fruncido y con un gran libro en sus manos. No quería pensar que fuera por lo del libro en clase de pociones, ya que admitía haberse portado un poco grosero con ella.

- Qué raro, ya había tardado mucho en ir a la biblioteca.- murmuro Ron acercándose a Harry.

Hermione dejó caer el pesado libro de pociones sobre la mesa, donde se encontraban ellos, pero antes de sentarse, se dirigió hacia el grupo de chicos de tercer año.

- ¿Adónde va?.- preguntó Ron confundido.

- Creo que ya vio la snitch.- dijo Harry con una ligera sonrisa.

- Ay, no, ahí va.- dijo Ron fastidiado.

Hermione se acercó a uno de los chicos, que había agarrado la snitch mientras jugaba.

- Eso está prohibido, tienes que dármelo.- dijo Hermione seriamente y pidiendo la snitch con su mano.

- No.- dijo el chico que salió corriendo.

- ¡Accio, snitch¡.- dijo Hermione en voz alta, con su varita enseguida lo vio escabullirse.

Enseguida la snitch voló hacia su mano. Los chicos enfadados se fueron hacia otro lado de la mesa.

- Hola.- dijo Hermione seriamente, sentándose enfrente de ellos. Dejó a un lado de ella la snitch, mientras abría el libro para comenzar a leer.

- Hola.- dijeron Harry y Ron casi al mismo tiempo.

En ese momento vio que Cho Chang lo estaba mirando desde la mesa de Ravenclaw mientras hablaba con su amiga Marietta. Al contrario que en otros años, Harry no sentía nada al mirarla, todas esas sensaciones que había sentido se habían esfumado, y ya solo recordaba sus llantos, la traición de su amiga Marietta que todavía tenía unos granos en la cara por soplona, y sus celos enfermizos hacia Hermione. Recordaba lo mal que había tratado a Hermione, no lo iba olvidar fácilmente.

De pronto como si Cho hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos, ella voltio con vergüenza y algo de tristeza en su cara hacia Marietta, internándose en su conversación.

Ron se sintió atraído por la snitch, y mientras cuidaba de que Hermione no lo notará, agarró la snitch y empezó a jugar con ella.

- Ron.- murmuro Harry al ver su actitud tan infantil.

- Shhh.- murmuro Ron acercándose a Harry, mientras tapaba un momento la snitch con su mano.

- Hola.- dijo una voz soñadora que se encontraba frente a ellos y cerca de Hermione.

Era Luna que los miraba con una gran sonrisa, y traía una pequeña carta azul índigo en sus manos.

- ¡Luna!.- dijo Ron sorprendido escondiendo la snitch.

- Hola.- dijo Harry.

- Hola, Luna.- dijo Hermione apartando su mirada del libro.

- Es para ti, Harry.- dijo Luna riéndose dándole la carta.

Hermione no comprendía la risa de Luna. Pero Harry sabía que había sido por la snitch. Hermione miró a Harry extrañada buscando respuesta, pero sus ojos se apartaron de pronto de su rostro. Harry se sintió incomodo cuando ella hizo eso, pero trato de concentrarse en leer la carta.

- ¿Cómo te va en el primer día?.- preguntó Hermione a Luna. Para no mostrar la curiosidad que sentía hacia la carta de Harry.

- Oh...muy bien.- dijo Luna serenamente.- Me va muy bien en Herbología.

- ¡Qué bien, ya me estaba muriendo de hambre!.- dijo Ron en voz alta mientras aparecían en el gran comedor grandes bandejas de salchichas, pollo a la naranja y pasta. Se abalanzó hacia las salchichas sin pensarlo, y comenzó a comérsela agarrando una entera con el tenedor.

- ¡Ja, ja, ja!.- rió Luna con todas sus ganas mirando comer a Ron.- ¡Ja, ja, ja!

Ron la miró confundido con el ceño fruncido mascullo algo incomprensible. Cosa que hizo que Luna se retorciera más por la risa.

Harry terminó de leer la carta, y sonrió al ver la graciosa situación. De repente miró a Hermione y está tenía una sonrisa. Harry pensó que quizás ya no estaba molesta.

- Es de Dumbledore.- dijo Harry, viendo que Hermione enseguida se mostró curiosa.- Quiere que vea clases con él.

- ¡Harry!, Eso es maravilloso.- dijo Hermione alegremente sorprendida.

- ¿Con Dumbledore?.- dijo Ron sorprendido cuando terminando de masticar.- Eh...Luna..- dijo mirándola y no sabiendo que decir.

- Te ves muy gracioso comiendo Ronald.- dijo Luna que paró de reír antes de que él pudiera acabar sus palabras.- Adiós.- mientras caminaba hacia su mesa como si estuviera flotando en el aire.

- Adiós.- dijeron Harry y Hermione.

El resto de la comida Hermione y Harry hablaban de las clases de Dumbledore, mientras Ron estaba muy concentrado comiendo su almuerzo.

- ¿Dónde esta la snitch?.- dijo Hermione al terminar y dispuesta a irse a clase de Runas.- ¡¿Ron, dámela?!.- en voz alta.

- Toma.- dijo Ron con desgano, estirándose un poco para dársela.- Ehhh.- Pero cuando ella la intenta agarrar, él hizo un gesto de pronto para no dársela.

Esto fue muy gracioso para Lavender Brown que comenzó a reirse, esto hizo sentir orgulloso de sí mismo.

- Eso no es gracioso.- regaño Hermione a Ron que todavía no estaba dispuesto a dársela.

- Ya dásela, Ron.- dijo Harry molesto en voz alta.

Ron por fin se la devolvió. Hermione agarró su libro y su mochila.

- Adios.- dijo saliendo rápidamente del Gran Comedor.

- ¿Qué té pasa compañero?.- dijo Ron molesto con Harry.- Acaso té estas volviendo como ella.

Harry no le contesto, pero sabia que Hermione tenía la razón en molestarse.

- ¿Fue otra vez a la biblioteca?.- pregunto Ron- Como se ve que nos está evitando.

- No.- dijo Harry seriamente.- Fue a Runas.

- Ah...- dijo Ron recordándose de algo.- Ya me acorde que inscribió todas las materias que pudo. Que suerte que nosotros tenemos unas horas libres para descansar.- estirándose perezosamente.

Harry y Ron después de descansar, fueron a clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Se encontraron con Hermione que traían varios libros pesados en sus manos y su pelo estaba más enmarañado de lo normal.

- En Runas nos mandaron dos ensayos de dos pergaminos cada uno, y en Aritmancia nos mandaron cuatro con un mínimo de un pergamino.- dijo Hermione rápidamente y con algo de nerviosismo en su rostro.

- ¿No crees que algo exagerado eso de inscribirte en todas esas materias?.- dijo Ron volteando los ojos.

- Claro que no.- dijo Hermione rotundamente, acomodando uno de los libros que tenía en la mano.

Harry se encontraba serio por que pronto verían clase con Snape, no quería ni verlo.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude?.- dijo Harry ayudando a cargar la mitad de los libros que llevaba Hermione.

- Gracias.- dijo Hermione.

- Si quieres te ayudo con alguno.- dijo Ron tratando también de ayudar.

De pronto apareció Snape que caminaba apresuradamente hacia el aula, con una mirada fría, y su cabello negro, largo y grasiento.

Hermione miró a Harry iba decirle algo, pero no pudo.

- Adentro.- dijo Snape severamente a sus alumnos, que de inmediato guardaron silencio y entraron en orden.

Cuando Harry entró en sintió la mirada fija de Snape mientras pasaba por la puerta. El aula era diferente, reflejaba perfectamente la personalidad de Snape. Era lúgubre, y tenía varios cuadros de personas que sufrían maldiciones, y las ventanas se encontraban todas cerradas.

Hermione, Harry y Ron se sentaron juntos al principio de una fila.

Snape avanzó rápidamente hacia su escritorio, y se paró rígidamente en el centro.

- No quiero que saque sus libros.- dijo serio y lentamente haciendo énfasis en cada palabra.- Señorita Granger.- aún más lento y énfasis en su nombre.

Hermione enseguida apenada escondió su libro de "Estrategias de Defensa" de Guthrie Hardman debajo del pupitre.

- Realmente me sorprende la cantidad de alumnos que aprobaron esta materia en sus T.I.M.O.S, pero más lo harán si aprueban el E.X.T.A.S.I.S.- dijo mostrando una extraña mueca en su rostro.- Ustedes son unos neófitos en mi materia, los profesores que han tenido en otros años seguramente tuvieron una forma muy distinta de enseñar a la mía.

- Lo dice como si no los recordara, como si no los vio a cada uno irse, para que usted luego se quedara con el puesto.- dijo Harry enojado, sacando todo el odio que tenía por dentro.

- Señor Potter.- dijo Snape gravemente.- No vuelva a hablar, si no tiene mi permiso al levantar su mano.- con énfasis en sus palabras.

Harry sentía apretó los dientes de rabia. Le comenzó a hervir la sangre.

- Hoy veremos los hechizos no verbales.- dijo en voz alta Snape.- ¿Quién me dice que ventaja tiene un hechizo verbal a uno que no lo es?.

Hermione enseguida levantó su mano. Snape la ignoró mientras buscaba con la mirada a otra persona que levantará la mano.

- Señorita Granger.- dijo Snape fríamente, cediéndole la palabra a ella que todavía se encontraba con la mano levantada.

- Que el hechizo no verbal permite el adversario no conozca exactamente cual hechizo un mago haya realizado, teniendo una ventaja de una fracción de segundo.- explicó Hermione rápidamente.

- Y esas son exactamente las palabras textuales del libro de "Estrategias de Defensa" de este año.- dijo Snape mirando fríamente a Hermione.

Este comentario Malfoy y Zabini comenzaron a burlarse de Hermione, claro sin recibir el menor regaño por parte de Snape.

Harry deseaba poder tirarles una maldición en ese momento. Ron tenía apretado los puños al pupitre de la rabia que también sentía.

- Colóquense en parejas.- ordenó seriamente Snape.- Cada uno de ustedes se defenderá realizando SOLO un hechizo no verbal.- en voz alta.

Hermione hizo pareja con Neville para que Harry pudiera hacerlo con Ron.

Snape observaba con mucha atención hacia donde se encontraba Harry, que se encontraba con su varita en la mano esperando un hechizo que seguro no iba venir de Ron.

- No puedo.- murmuro Ron con fastidio después de haberse concentrado un millón de veces.

- Señor Weasley.- advirtió Snape para que no hablara.

Ron trató de nuevo de concentrarse. Harry desvió su mirada hacia donde se encontraba Hermione. Neville estaba lanzó accidentalmente en ese momento un hechizo verbal hacia ella, que lo pudo enfrentar sin pronunciar una sola palabra. Harry sonrió orgulloso de ella, estaba seguro que se merecía, al menos veinte puntos, pero Snape la ignoraba.

Fue cuando de pronto Snape se acercó a ellos, sin que Harry se diera cuenta.

- Permítame, señor Weasley.- ordenó severamente a Ron. Y con su varita y mentalmente trató a atraer su varita hacia la de él.

Harry instintivamente se defendió en ese momento.

- ¡Protejo!.- gritó Harry olvidando los hechizos no verbales. Este hechizo hizo que Snape perdiera el equilibrio, y fuera abalanzado directamente hacia el escritorio, produciendo un fuerte sonido.

Toda la clase se paralizó, y miraban hacia donde se encontraba Snape. Él se paró rápidamente y avanzó hacia Harry. Neville comenzó a temblar, Hermione estaba nerviosa viendo a Harry y Ron tragó su saliva.

-¿Qué hablamos sobre los hechizos verbales, Señor Potter?.- dijo Snape gravemente y con énfasis nuevamente en sus palabras.

- Se me olvidaron, profesor.- dijo Harry seriamente.- usted me...

- Señor profesor.- recalcó Snape lentamente interrumpiéndolo.

- No veo la necesidad de decirle "Señor", profesor.- dijo Harry molesto.

Varios de Griffindor sonrieron incluyendo a Ron, mientras Hermione le hizo un gesto de desaprobación con su cabeza.

- Usted, Potter.- dijo Snape gravemente y en voz alta.- Tendrá una detención conmigo en sábado a las nueve en punto, no voy soportar descaro de nadie.- acercándose peligrosamente a él y de inmediato salió del aula.

- No lo puedo creer.- dijo Ron alegremente.- Eso estuvo genial, vieron como voló Snape.- con los demás de Griffindor burlándose de profesor.

- ¡No¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo?.- dijo Hermione muy preocupada y con el ceño fruncido.

- Él tuvo la culpa, no viste como me atacó.- dijo Harry en voz alta molesto.

- El sábado tienes la primera clase con Dumbledore, Harry.- dijo Hermione muy preocupada no queriendo conversar lo último que él menciono.

- No sé.- dijo Harry seriamente pensando en las palabras de ella. Él no sabía como iba a poder ir a clase de Dumbledore teniendo una detención de Snape, para ese día y hora precisamente. También pensó en que sería lo que Dumbledore le enseñaría.

El próximo capítulo lo publicó el 19/11. No se lo pierdan.

Espero que les halla gustado este.


	5. Las Travesuras de Harry

Espero que les guste tanto como a mí este capítulo.  
Harry y Hermione son mi gran inspiración.  
Les recomiendo vean los videos H/Hr de Kelicus en You Tube, son bellísimos, son mi fuente de inspiración para escribir estos capítulos.   
Por favor dejen Reviews

**5 Capítulo: Las Travesuras de Harry.**

  
Harry al final decidió no ir a la detención de Snape, fue a la oficina de Dumbledore a recibir su primera clase, pero no se pudo escapar de está por que Snape acordó con el director que sería el martes a las nueve de la semana próxima justo el día en que empezaban las prácticas de Quidditch. Harry no quiso sumar esto al odio que sentía por Snape, por que sino seguramente tendría otra detención dentro de muy poco.  
Salió de la oficina a la medianoche, cuando entro por el Retrato de la Dama Gorda, para su sorpresa se consiguió a Hermione despierta en el Sala Común, esperándolo adelantando sus ensayos de Aritmancia, ella quería que le contará lo que le había enseñado Dumbledore, se sentaron a lado de la chimenea y estuvieron hasta la muy madrugada hablando sobre la familia de Voldemort y la historia de su madre Merope. Harry le confesó que no sabía que era lo que Dumbledore realmente importante al enseñarle el pasado de Voldemort. Ella le dijo que seguramente le permitiría conocerlo mejor, y que debía estar muy atento.  
Era ya martes y los días habían pasado volando para Harry por la gran cantidad de tarea, pensó que era una mala idea de Ron eso de estar haciendo los ensayos a última hora. En la materia en que iba muy bien era en Pociones, ya era el favorito de Slughorn gracias al libro del Príncipe Mestizo, que ahora lo consideraba suyo, cosa que no gustaba a Hermione, que en cada clase aumentaba más su resentimiento hacia el libro.  
Harry, Hermione y Ron después de haber salido de clase de Herbología, la última del día, se sentaron el Gran Comedor mientras apareciera el almuerzo. Harry se encontraba ojeando curioso las paginas de su libro de pociones, que tenía toda clase de hechizos y maldiciones escritas a mano, y estaba pensando en utilizar alguno.  
- Pienso que deberíamos ir a ver a Hagrid.- dijo Hermione seriamente cuando terminaba su tarea de Transformaciones y no observando con buenos ojos a Harry leyendo los apuntes del libro.- No lo hemos visto desde el primer día.  
- Pues, hoy no será, está tarde son las pruebas de selección de Griffindor.- dijo Ron en voz alta, dejando de leer fastidiado un libro.  
- Podemos ir después.- dijo Hermione algo molesta.  
Ron la ignoró por un momento mientras sonreía y daba un saludo con la mano a Lavender Brown que estaba también saludándolo alegremente.  
- ¡Estas loca! Sabes cuanta gente se ha inscrito.- dijo Ron en voz alta.- No saldremos como hasta pasadas las seis...calculo.  
- Podemos ir mañana a las tres, que estamos libres.- dijo enseguida Harry.- Ron tiene razón, el equipo se va vuelto muy popular.  
- ¡¿Popular?¡.- dijo Hermione impaciente mientras cerraba bruscamente su libro de Transformaciones.- Harry, ¡Eres tú! …l que es popular, nunca habías sido más interesante, y francamente no había sido más fascinante.  
Ron se quedo mudo y frunció el ceño mirando seriamente a Hermione. Harry se quedó callado, estaba sorprendido y halagado por sus palabras, de repente comenzó a sentir mucho calor aunque sabía que el Gran Comedor todos estaban con sus túnicas por el frío.  
- Y no te hace mal haber crecido un par de pulgadas este año.- dijo Hermione rápidamente todavía impaciente que parecía no haber notado que casi toda la mesa de Griffindor miraba hacia ellos, y sobre todo las chicas que no paraban de cuchichear.  
- Yo estoy mucho más alto también.- dijo Ron rápidamente.- Tal vez me haga popular- burlándose.  
Hermione lo ignoró y estaba muy atenta por las lechuzas que acababan de llegar. Harry sonrió ligeramente no por el comentario de Ron, sino por que le gustaba la idea de parecerle interesante a Hermione.  
Hermione tomó el último ejemplar de "El Profeta" de su lechuza. Ron no recibió nada y refunfuñaba en voz baja. Una lechuza de color gris oscuro apareció con un paquete para Harry.  
Hermione miró el paquete curiosa, antes de comenzar a abrir el periódico. Harry ya sospechaba que sería.  
En ese momento se sentaron al frente ellos, Dean y Ginny que se encontraba agarrados de manos.  
- Hola.- dijeron Dean y Ginny alegremente.  
- Hola.- dijo Ron molesto.  
- Hola.- dijo Hermione seriamente mirando a Ginny.  
- Hola.- dijo Harry mientras abría el paquete, era el nuevo libro de pociones que Slughorn había encargado para él.  
- ¡Que bien!.- dijo Hermione alegremente.- ahora podrás devolver ese...viejo libro al profesor Slughorn.- seriamente.  
- No, lo he pensado mejor.- dijo Harry sonriendo mientras sacaba su varita.  
- ¿Qué vas a hacer Harry?.- dijo Hermione seriamente en voz alta.  
- ¡Diffindo!.- dijo Harry en voz alta mientras las portadas de los libros de desprendían y intercambiaban. Hermione estaba horrorizada y Ron estaba sorprendido.- ¡Reparo!.- dijo mientras las portadas se ajustaron perfectamente.- Ahora, sí le daré el viejo a Slughorn.- sonriendo.  
Ginny esto le pareció muy divertido, paró de hablar con Dean y los demás de Quidditch y observaba sonriente a Harry.  
- ¡Y no se podrá quejar, vale nada menos que 9 galeones¡.- dijo Ron alegremente en voz alta mirando el paquete.  
- ¡Eso que acabas de hacer estuvo mal!.- dijo Hermione enojada en voz alta.- ¿Qué acaso no te acuerdas cuando Ginny siguió las instrucciones del diario?, Hizo cosas horribles contra su voluntad.- mirándola tratando de buscar apoyo de ella, cosa que no logro.  
Ron voltio los ojos fastidiado y comenzó de hablar de Quidditch con Dean y Seamus.  
- Hermione, son simplemente apuntes.- dijo Harry molesto en voz alta.- Solo me han ayudado en pociones, no veo donde sacas eso.  
- Harry sabe lo que hace.- dijo Ginny agudamente mirando a Hermione.- Debes tranquilizarte, tal vez los E.X.T.A.S.I.S te están alterando un poco.  
Hermione la miró sin creer lo que estaba diciendo, enfadada y resignada abrió El Profeta y comenzó a leer ignorándolos.  
- Eso estuvo genial, Harry.- dijo Ginny sonriéndole.- Estoy preparada para ser cazadora.- cambiando de tema emocionada.  
- ¡Ese es el espíritu de un Griffindor!.- dijo Ron contento en voz alta mientras alzaba la mano con un puño.  
- Seguramente lo serás.- dijo Harry pensando que como sería su primer día como capitán.- Eres muy buena en Quidditch.  
Ella sonrió complacida.  
Cuando terminaron de almorzar, fueron hacia el estadio. Hermione estuvo muy fría con ellos durante todo el camino, y no pronunció palabra. Ni siquiera les deseo suerte, cuando se iban, cosa que molesto mucho a Harry. Pensó que quizás Ron y Ginny tenían razón y ella exageraba un poco.  
El estadio estaba lleno de gente, casi toda de Griffindor, había pequeños grupos de chicas de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, todos vitoreando fuertemente a los aspirantes. Harry mientras salía de los vestidores hacia fuera, difícilmente pudo mirar a Hermione, seria en las gradas, sentada al lado de Neville y Luna.  
- Ordénense en grupos, principiantes, cazadores y guardianes, pronto saldrán.- dijo Harry seriamente, mientras salían chicos y chicas de los vestidores.- La primera prueba será para los principiantes, volaran por alrededor del campo la más rápido que puedan.  
Un chico de séptimo, alto, de cabello negro tieso y pequeños ojos grises se acercaba de pronto a él, su cara le era conocida.  
- ¡Hola, Potter!, Nos conocimos en el Club Slug.- dijo el chico alegremente.- Soy Cormac Mclaggen, fui guardián del equipo el año pasado.- dándole fuertemente la mano.  
- Eh...bien.- dijo Harry rápidamente.- Espera tú turno con ese grupo.- señalándole con la mano el grupo en donde se encontraba Ron.  
Mclaggen molesto frunció el ceño y se dirigió hacia donde señalo, Harry pensó que creería que iba a recibir otro trato por haberlo conocido en el Club Slug.  
El primero grupo fue algo desastroso, muchos eran de los primeros años, y no duraron muchos minutos en sus escobas. Solo dos chicos de tercero pudieron mantenerse.  
- ¡Vayan preparándose!.- dijo Harry en voz alta a los cazadores que agarraban rápidamente las Buldgers.- La segunda prueba la harán en pares, necesito que atrapar las bludgers a su oponente la mayor cantidad de veces posible.  
Ellos asintieron con la cabeza. Enseguida salieron y comenzó la prueba. Los mejores eran Katie Bell, Dean Thomas y Ginny Weasley que había destacado en toda la prueba.  
Había llegado la tercera prueba que era de los guardianes, Harry había decidió dejarla de último, sabiendo de los nervios de Ron.  
- ¡Ahora!.- dijo Harry casi ronco de tanto que había gritado.- La tercera prueba lo harán con uno de los cazadores, cada uno de ustedes deberá parar la mayor cantidad de Buldgers.- mientras veía a Ron poniéndose cada vez más nervioso.  
- Lo harás bien.- dijo Harry acercándose y poniéndole una mano en su hombre. Ron asintió seriamente con la cabeza.- ¡Ginny!, Tú harás la prueba con él.- saliendo al estadio.  
Ginny contenta le asintió con la cabeza, y se dirigió hacia Ron con una escoba y una Buldger en sus manos.  
- ¿Dónde está ahora tu espíritu Griffindor?.- dijo Ginny alegre burlándose de los nervios de su hermano.- ¡Despierta Ron, camina!.- mientras salía hacia el estadio. Ron la siguió enojado.  
Los que se encontraban en gradas, comenzaron a gritar más fuerte al ver a los guardianes. La que gritaba más era sin duda Lavender que vitoreaba exclusivamente a Ron.  
Durante la tercera prueba Mclaggen toco ser guardián con Katie Bell, él falló dos de siete lanzadas. Cuando le tocó el turno a Ron, Harry le dio unos minutos para que se tranquilizara, mientras Ginny esperaba aburrida, al principio falló la primera, los de las gradas empezaron a darle ánimos (Luna, Neville, Hermione y en especial Lavender), la segunda la pudo atrapar, su seguridad fue aumentando así como los gritos en el estadio, al final atrapo seis de siete.  
- ¡Sí!, Lo logre.- Ron gritaba de felicidad. Harry se sintió muy orgullo que su amigo consiguiera ser guardián.  
Harry bajo de su escoba y los llamó a los cuatro para se acercaran, para dar los resultados oficiales. Ron todavía estaba arriba celebrando. Mclaggen se avanzó rápidamente a él molesto. A Harry esto no le gusto.  
- ¡Esa pelirroja hizo trampa, lo vi con mis ojos!.- dijo Mclaggen enfurecido en voz alta y con el ceño fruncido.  
- ¡Necesitas unos lentes Mclaggen!.- dijo Ginny en voz alta mientras bajaba de su escoba y avanzaba hacia el lado de Harry.- ¡Ron, ya baja!- gritándole a Ron que seguía volando emocionado.  
- ¡Eso es mentira, yo los observe a los dos!- gritó enseguida Harry molesto- ¡ Tú fallaste dos y él una, Weasley es él guardián!.  
De repente todo el estadio estaba muy atento a lo que sucedía con Harry y los jugadores. La gente se encontraba rumoreando sobre lo que sucedía. Hermione, Luna y Neville observaban serios lo que estaba sucediendo.  
- ¡Oh, Vamos!.- dijo Mclaggen en voz alta sin creérselo.- Crees que no me di cuenta que lo pusiste con su hermana para que se las lanzara fácil.  
- ¡No voy a discutir más, ese es el resultado¡.- gritó Harry perdiendo la paciencia.  
- ¡Acepta tu derrota, y deja de decir estupideces!.- gritó Ginny molesta.  
- ¡¿Qué pasa?!.- dijo Ron que bajaba de su escoba todavía emocionado, pero al ver sus caras se le borró la sonrisa.- Yo fui el que gane.- algo molesto.  
- ¡El guardián es Ron, y no lo voy a volver a repetir!.- gritó Harry al ver que Mclaggen miraba con odio a Ron.  
Por momentos Harry pensó que los iba a golpear. Pero se fue molesto, golpeando una Bludger hacia arriba por la frustración, y apretando fuertemente la escoba hacia los vestidores. Harry felicito a Ron y se sintió aliviado de que hubiera terminado ya las pruebas.  
La gente fue abandonando el estadio. Harry, Ron, Ginny y Dean se acercaron a descansar hacia las gradas.  
Harry y Ron se acercaron hasta Hermione que ahora se encontraba contenta, y que estaba acompañada por una sonriente Luna que llevaba unos raros pendientes de zarzamoras de un color púrpura oscuro.  
- ¡Lo hiciste muy bien, Harry!.- dijo Hermione emocionada, acercándose a él y dándole un gran abrazo.  
Ron se detuvo serio.  
- Estuviste muy bien.- dijo Luna soñadamente, acercándose mucho a él.- Eres el mejor, Ronald.  
- Eh.. Gracias Luna.- dijo Ron con una ligera sonrisa alejándose un poco nervioso.   
Harry sonría al abrazarla. De repente reconoció un atractivo aroma al oler los cabellos de Hermione que le daban en la cara, era la amalgama de canela y vainilla que había olido en la Amortentia. Estaba confundido y algo nervioso.  
Se separaron.  
- ¿ Té pasa algo?.- preguntó Hermione seriamente.  
- No, solo estoy algo...cansado.- mintió Harry. Hermione se quedo observándolo un segundo, pero desvío su vista hacia Ron.  
- ¡Fue grandioso, Ron!.- dijo Hermione felicitándolo. Ron le sonrió.  
- Eres un gran capitán.- dijo Luna serenamente a Harry.- ¿Harry?  
- Eh.. si Luna.- dijo Harry saliendo de sus pensamientos.  
- Debes pensar seriamente sobre los Warckspurts que te mencione.- dijo Luna serenamente abriendo al máximo sus grandes y plateados ojos.- creo que sentí uno saliendo de tu oído.  
- Si... voy a pensar en ellos.- dijo Harry que estaba ya acostumbrado de las excentricidades de Luna.  
- Mejor no vamos, no.- dijo Ron en voz alta.- ¡Tengo hambre¡.  
- Es mejor, ya va anochecer.- dijo Hermione seriamente a Harry. Empezaron a abandonar las gradas.  
- ¡Oigan!, ¿Dónde está Ginny?.- dijo Ron buscando a su hermana.- Juro que hace un segundo la vi.- mientras caminaban los cuatro hacia el castillo.

Harry y Ron fueron a bañarse y cambiarse para cenar. Harry tenía un cúmulo de cosas en la cabeza, primero no dejaba de pensar en Hermione, No repetía en su cabeza, pensaba era en ese aroma que era el mismo que había olido en la Amortentia, y segundo que sería hoy su detención con Snape que seguramente le arruinaría el día.  
Bajaron al Gran Comedor y sentaron al frente de Hermione que estaba leyendo un libro de Aritmancia.  
- Hace tiempo que no veo a Dumbledore.- dijo Hermione muy preocupada.- ¿Cómo viste su mano cuando fuiste a su oficina?.- mirando a Harry.  
- Estaba igual.- mintió Harry que realmente no quería preocuparla más, y ahora que pensaba él y Hagrid no habían aparecido de nuevo por el Gran Comedor desde la noche de inicio escolar.  
- Hagrid.- dijo Hermione en voz alta, mirando contenta detrás de Harry y Ron.  
Ellos voltearon y vieron a Hagrid estaba serio y tenía los ojos llorosos.  
- ¡Hagrid, por favor, en verdad no pudimos colocarla en nuestros horarios!- dijo rápidamente Hermione triste.  
- No, no quiero escuchar excusas, pequeños malagradecidos.- dijo Hagrid afligido derramando algunas lágrimas.  
- Es la verdad, no pudimos.- dijo Harry seriamente. Ron asintió con la cabeza algo entristecido.  
- Claro, tómenme el pelo.- dijo Hagrid secándose con las manos sus lágrimas.  
- En verdad te extrañábamos.- dijo Hermione con los ojos llorosos.  
- Si claro.- dijo Hagrid calmándose.- No llores Hermione.- al ver a Hermione a punto de llorar. Hermione lo abrazó con dificultad mientras Harry y Ron ponían una de sus manos en Hagrid.  
- Esta bien, Esta bien.- dijo Hagrid cuando terminó de abrazarla.  
- ¿Dónde has estado?.- preguntó Harry curioso.  
- Estaba con Grawp.- dijo Hagrid ahora contento.- Tiene una nueva casa en las montañas, se encuentra mejor que en el bosque, y se me fue algo el tiempo.  
- Oh, eso esta muy bien.- dijo Hermione alegremente secando sus ojos.  
Harry miró la expresión de desagrado de Ron, que sabía perfectamente que era a causa del hermano de Hagrid.  
- Sí, ha aprendido mucho, lo estoy adiestrando para que sea mi ayudante.- dijo Hagrid con ilusión.  
Ron hizo una especie de tos fingida, al escuchar esto. Hermione y Harry lo miraron seriamente.  
- Bueno, mejor me voy.- dijo Hagrid exhausto.- Ha sido un viaje muy largo.  
- Pronto te iremos a visitar.- dijo Hermione sonriéndole.  
- Si, así saludan a Buck...- dijo Hagrid entusiasmado- Oh...digo "alas marchitas"- algo olvidadizo.  
Se despidieron de él.   
Cuando disfrutaban de su postre, Slughorn está vez con una tunica de color azul oscuro se acercó hacia donde se encontraban.  
- ¡Potter, mi chico!.- dijo Slughorn alegremente colocándole sus gordas manos en los hombros de Harry, mientras comía, cosa que no le agrado. - ¡En el fabuloso salón 66 del quinto piso a las nueve serás mi invitado favorito¡. ¡Oh y por supuesto la señorita Granger esta cordialmente bienvenida!.- haciéndole una pequeña reverencia y ignorando completamente a Ron. Hermione asintió agradecida con la cabeza.  
- No puedo profesor, tengo una detención a esa hora con el profesor Snape.- dijo Harry algo molesto al recordarlo.  
- ¡No puede ser que no vaya a contar con su presencia!, tendré que hablar seriamente con el profesor Snape, para que le permita ir a mi Club.- dijo Slughorn algo desilusionado.- Estarán Zabini, Parkinson, Mclaggen, Macmillan, Weasley, Longbottom, Lovegood... o y muchos más, no puede faltar, Señor Potter.- recuperando nuevamente la ilusión.  
- ¡Oh, mi querida!.- dijo Slughorn alegremente acercándose a ver Ginny que se encontraba algo seria hablando con Dean.  
- No persuadirá a Snape.- dijo Harry pensado que sería imposible hacer tal cosa.  
Ron estaba molesto viendo a Slughorn encantado con su hermana.  
- ¿Qué lastima que no puedas venir?.- dijo Hermione seriamente mirando a Harry.  
- Estúpido viejo.- murmuró enojado Ron, mientras terminaba su postre, y tirando bruscamente su cuchara en el plato.  
- ¡Ron!.- dijo Hermione en voz alta.- Ten un poco más de respeto a los profesores, por favor.  
- Me voy a la cama.- dijo Ron enojado mientras se levantaba de mala gana hacia los dormitorios.  
- ¿Qué le pasa?.- preguntó Harry seriamente.  
- Está celoso.- dijo Hermione rápidamente.  
- ¿Celoso de que?.  
- Harry, acaso no ves como Slughorn lo ignora por completo.  
- ¡Harry!.- gritó Seamus que se acercaba hacia ellos.- Snape te recuerda lo de tu detención a las nueve, y que no se suspenderá por ninguna fiesta... o excusa, algo por el estilo, ah... vas a separar ojos y entrañas de murciélago para pociones. ¡Estuviste genial hoy!.- mientras se iba del Gran Comedor con Parvati.  
- Gracias, Seamus.- dijo Harry seriamente mirando a Hermione algo preocupada.  
- Me voy.- dijo Harry levantándose molesto recordando que vería la cara de Snape.  
- Yo también.- dijo Hermione rápidamente sonriendo.- Voy a ir al Club.  
Se levantaron y caminaron hasta cerca de las escaleras.  
- Adiós.- dijo Hermione mientras subía.  
- Adiós.- dijo Harry mientras se quedo pensando viéndola subir y luego caminó enojado hacia las mazmorras.

Harry se había dedicado los días siguientes a leer en la noche antes de acostarse, los apuntes del libro del Príncipe Mestizo, había aprendido muchos nuevos hechizos, uno de ellos era el "Obsuo" que pegaba los labios no permitiendo hablar, este lo había probado en clase de pociones con Malfoy cuando este se burlaba de Hermione, y el "Surdus" que tapaba los oídos y no permitía escuchar absolutamente nada, que lo probó con Zabini clase de Transformaciones, en la que Mcgonnagall se molesto con él por no seguir sus instrucciones.  
Se encontraba ahora en la biblioteca con Hermione y Ron, ojeando los apuntes del Príncipe Mestizo.  
- Con esa actitud no vas a terminar nada.- murmuro Hermione a Ron que se encontraba fastidiado tratando de leer un libro, y con la mano en la quijada sobre él. Ella se levantó para buscar otros libros. Fue hacia un estante algo lejos de ellos, ya que en esos días la biblioteca estaba llena de gente. Ron se acercó mientras ella se iba a su ensayo, y copiaba rápidamente lo que ella había escrito en su pergamino.  
Harry se detuvo en uno de los hechizos escritos en el libro, era el "Lapsus (nvl)", él después de haberlo pensado, creía que se trataba de uno no verbal. De repente desvió su mirada a Hermione en los estantes, ella se fue de ahí con un gran libro de Herbología, mientras Mclaggen la seguía para hablar con ella. Harry no le gustó que se acercara a Hermione, así que decidió utilizar el Lapsus contra él, en su mente pensó en el hechizo con mucha fuerza, aunque no había podido hacer ningun hechizo no verbal. Mclaggen se resbalo y cayó pegando su cara al piso. Hermione se voltio asustada por el ruido que había provocado la caída mirando a un mareado y desorientado Mclaggen, que se levantaba rápidamente del suelo al ver que todos los veían. Harry dio una ligera sonrisa, hasta que se dio cuenta de que Hermione lo veía sospechosamente, dejo de sonreír y quería esconder su libro para que no terminara por enterarse, pero pensó que sería muy imprudente hacer eso delante de ella. Ron se movió rápidamente hacia su puesto, al ver la cara molesta de Hermione, pero estaba confundido de que no lo mirara molesta a él sino a Harry.  
Harry de inmediato supo que Hermione lo sabía todo.

El próximo capitulo lo agrego el 21/11. No se la pierdan y muchos saludos. 


	6. Celos, Amor y Capricho

Les ofrezco disculpas a mis lectores por no haber actualizado el 21/11.

Bueno, lo importante es que ya está listo y les prometo ser puntual.

¡Viva Harry y Hermione!, Que JUNTOS derrotaron a Voldemort.

Por favor dejen Reviews.

**6 Capítulo: Celos, Amor y Capricho.**

Harry de inmediato supo que Hermione lo sabía todo.

Mclaggen se olvido de hablar con Hermione y volvió un poco mareado hacia su mesa. Hermione se sentó frente a ellos y se acerco seriamente a Harry.

- ¿Fuiste tú, no es cierto Harry?.- murmuro Hermione enojada.- Lo leíste de ese detestable libro.- mirando con repulsión el libro que tenía Harry debajo de las manos. Ron los miraba desorientado.

- Siempre sacando la peor conclusión.- murmuro Harry seriamente excusándose, mientras cerraba el libro del Príncipe Mestizo.

- ¿De que hablan?.- dijo Ron en voz alta.

- Shhh.- dijo Madam Pince mientras pasaba por los estantes.

- ¿Que tiene que pasar para que me escuches Harry?, Pudiste haber dejado a Mclaggen en la enfermería.- murmuro Hermione seriamente preocupada.

- Se lo merecería.- comentó Ron alegremente en voz alta.- No ves como habla de nosotros, lo que pasó en las pruebas.- recriminándola.

- Silencio.- dijo Madam Pince a Ron al pasar de pronto por la mesa donde se encontraban.

- Eso no es excusa.- dijo Hermione preocupada ignorando a Ron.- Esas maldiciones están prohibidas y son peligrosas más cuando no sabes que pueden causar.

- No me acusarías Hermione.- murmuro Harry mirando fijamente a Hermione.

- Claro que no, solo te pido que lo pienses por ti mismo, lo que está bien y lo que está mal.- murmuro Hermione enojada recogiendo los libros y llevándolos a los estantes rápidamente con su varita. Puso sus cosas en su mochila y salió de la biblioteca sin decirles una palabra.

- Todas cuando crecen se vuelven unas neuróticas.- murmuro Ron fastidiado guardando sus cosas.

Harry lo ignoró y rápidamente guardo sus cosas y se fue de la biblioteca dispuesto a alcanzar a Hermione.

Él y Ron la buscaron por muchos lugares, hasta que la consiguieron sentada en el Gran Comedor, alejada de los demás en la mesa de Griffindor, leyendo el Profeta. Ellos se sentaron frente a ella. Había notado su presencia pero siguió leyendo ignorándolos.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?.- dijo Harry rompiendo el hielo.

- Ha habido varios homicidios misteriosos está semana.- dijo Hermione preocupada, enseñándoles el periódico.

Harry y Ron leyeron publicados en el periódico los asesinatos de Stan Shunpike, Betsy Emory (una juez del Ministerio de Magia) y Jerome Goodfellow (un periodista del Profeta) en misteriosas condiciones. Harry se detuvo donde aparecía Stan Stunpike, recordaba haberlo visto tres años atrás en el Autobús Noctambulo, pensaba que motivo tendrían los mortífagos de matar a alguien como Stan.

- La gente tiene miedo.- dijo Hermione tristemente.- Los padres de Melinda Bobblin se la llevaron del colegio ayer, y parece que los padres de las gemelas Patil quieren hacer lo mismo para llevarlas a estudiar a la India.

- Pero si estamos con Dumbledore.- dijo Ron en voz alta sin creer lo que ella decía.- estamos mejor aquí que nuestras propias casas.

- Pues, parece que piensan diferente.- dijo Hermione pensativa mirando a Harry que seguía leyendo el Profeta.

Más alumnos comenzaron a llegar al Gran Comedor luego de haber terminado sus clases de la tarde. Entre ellos aparecieron Ginny y Dean que venían muy agarrados de mano, y que se sentaron al lado de Hermione.

- Hola.- dijeron Ginny y Dean, que enseguida comenzaron a abrazarse.

- Hola.- dijeron Harry y Hermione observando su actitud tan desinhibida.

- ¡HEY!.- dijo Ron en voz alta acercándose a Dean.- ¡Quita tus manos de mi hermana!.

- ¡Déjanos en paz!.- dijo Ginny enojada empujando a Ron para que sentara.

- ¡¿Qué haces abrazándote así con este...?!.- gritó Ron enrojecido por la furia y acercándose a ellos ahora sentado.

- ¡Es mi novio, por si no te has dado cuenta!.- gritó Ginny también furiosa interrumpiéndolo, mientras Dean solo sonreía ligeramente hacia Harry y Hermione como si la está situación no fuera con él.

- ¡OH CLARO¡Eso significa que van estar haciendo...eso en mis narices y yo voy a quedarme callado!.- gritó Ron exasperado. Harry y Hermione intercambiaban miradas algo extrañados, nunca habían visto a Ron tan furioso.

- ¡No soy una niña Ron, ya tengo quince años!.- gritó Ginny también enrojecida.- ¡Ah! Pero como tú no sabes ni que es tener novia.- con un tono agudo.

Varios de la mesa de Griffindor y de otras casas había volteado hacia donde ellos al escuchar tales gritos. El rostro de Ron había cambiado a morado, Harry y Hermione sabían que cualquier momento golpearía a alguien.

- ¡Vete al demonio!.- gritó Ron de repente levantándose inmediatamente y sacando su varita hacia Ginny y Dean.

- Ron.- dijo Hermione alarmada en voz alta. Harry se levantó inmediatamente y lo sujetó antes de que pudiera hacer algún hechizo. Ginny también se había levantado con su varita en mano.

- ¡Cálmate!.- dijo Harry en voz alta cuando Ron trataba de zafarse de las manos de Harry.

- Ginny.- dijo Hermione acercándose y tocándole el brazo a Ginny para que guardara su varita. Ella la bajo y se sentó de mala gana.

Hermione observó de repente asomarse de uno de los bolsillos de la túnica de Ginny, la boca de un frasco vacío, ella lo reconoció inmediatamente, era un frasco de poción de amor. Ginny enseguida lo oculto de su mirada, al darse cuenta que sobresalía de uno de sus bolsillos. Ambas se miraron. Hermione la miraba indignada, mientras ella trato de ignorarla, mientras enseguida ella y Dean se levantaban para sentarse en otro sitio lejos de ellos.

Ron ya se había calmado un poco y refunfuñaba en voz baja. Harry nunca había visto a Ron y a Ginny actuando así, dio gracias de que apareció la cena para que Ron pudiera olvidarse un poco del asunto, a la que vio extraña durante la comida fue a Hermione que casi no había probado bocado viendo preocupada hacia donde estaban Ginny.

- No te preocupes, pronto lo olvidaran.- murmuro Harry mientras Ron comía como era de costumbre.

- No es eso.- murmuro Hermione pensativa. Harry la miró confundido con el ceño fruncido.

- Voy a subir.- dijo Hermione en voz baja mientras se levantaba y salía del Gran Comedor.- Tengo que terminar mi ensayo de Runas.

- Ni siquiera va a comer el postre.- dijo Ron en voz alta impresionado, mientras veía que ella se iba.- Me han arruinado la cena.- gruño enojado viendo hacia donde estaba Ginny con Dean.

Harry sabía que no estaba así por querer terminar a tiempo su tarea.

Hermione terminaba un pergamino de Runas en la mesa de la Sala Común, cuando vio aparecer por retrato de la Dama Gorda a Ginny y Dean que seguían muy juntos sentándose en el sofá al lado de la chimenea. Enrollo y guardo su pergamino y avanzó hacia donde se encontraban.

- Necesito hablar contigo.- dijo Hermione seriamente a Ginny que comenzaba a besar a Dean.- Ahora.

Hermione fue hacia el dormitorio de las chicas de sexto, y pronto Ginny la seguía molesta. Se quedo esperando en la puerta hasta que Ginny terminó de entrar encarándola enfadada. Hermione cerró la puerta.

- Sabes...cuando te dije que siguieras con tu vida, que salieras con otra gente para que dejaras salir tu timidez y pudieras hablar a... Harry como realmente tú eres, no te lo dije para que estuvieras jugando con los chicos colocándoles pociones de amor en la bebida.- dijo Hermione triste rápidamente mientras Ginny la oía fastidiada.- Y mentirme como el año pasado cuando me dijiste que ya no te gustaba Harry y empezarías ha salir con Corner.

- Sabes que nunca me dejo de gustar Harry.- dijo Ginny en voz alta molesta.- Yo lo amo y necesito que se fije en mí. Escuche tus consejos Hermione¡pero no me han servido de nada!.

- ¡Está no es la manera!.- dijo Hermione seriamente en voz alta.- ¡Todo tiene un límite Ginny!.

- Dándole celos son chico se fijará de mí.- dijo Ginny con algo de esperanza en su rostro.- Estoy segura que él me amara.

- No quiero que vuelvas usar esos frascos.- advirtió Hermione con los ojos llorosos.

- ¡Tu no entiendes!.- gritó Ginny no dispuesta a dejar de utilizarlos.- Claro tú tienes a mi hermano y nada menos que Victor Krum comiendo de tu mano.

- Sabes que no estoy enamorada de tu hermano, y que no he jugado con sus sentimientos, yo le he dicho lo que verdaderamente siento por él...y- dijo Hermione rápidamente.

- Tú y Krum seguro se llevaron muy bien durante esas vacaciones juntos en Bulgaria.- dijo Ginny agudamente interrumpiéndola.

- Krum y yo no tuvimos nada.. ¡solo somos amigos!, ya te lo dije cuando estuvimos en la madriguera.- dijo Hermione algo cansada de sus comentarios.

- No me mientas.- dijo Ginny en voz alta perdiendo la paciencia.- Desde que lo conociste ignoras a mi hermano.

- Tú eres la única que ha estado mintiendo.- dijo Hermione que estaba a punto de llorar, no queriendo hablar de esto último.- ¡Esa obsesión que sientes por Harry, te ha cambiado mucho Ginny, ya no eres la misma¡.

- No, te equivocas, ahora soy realmente yo.- dijo rotundamente Ginny.- Y como amiga, deberías apoyarme.

- Ginny.- dijo Hermione secándose sus lagrimas. Pero Ginny la ignoro y se fue de los dormitorios tirando fuertemente la puerta.

Los últimos días de Octubre comenzaban a anunciar el duro invierno que venía, el castillo comenzaba a cubrirse de una espesa nieve, las copas de los árboles estaban completamente blancas, y a medida que avanzaba los días el helado viento se volvía más impasible.

Era 31 de Octubre el primer día de visita a Hogsmeade este año. Harry ya había deseado desde hace algún tiempo que llegase esté día, para que Hermione descansara por lo menos un día de sus estudios, de los que había exageradamente internado hace unas pocas semanas volviéndose algo arisca con ellos.

- No veo por que tiene que revisarnos ahora.- dijo Harry algo incómodo después de que Filch le pasó el censor de seguridad.

- Son las nuevas normas de seguridad del castillo.- dijo Hermione seriamente esperándolos con los demás estudiantes que iban al paseo.

- Sí, pero la gracia es que revisen lo que traemos, no lo que tengamos al salir.- dijo Ron algo molesto al tener que ser examinado por el censor de Filch.- ¡Ouch, eso duele!.- mirando a Filch sonreír al sentir una descarga eléctrica en su cara producida por el censor.

- Está haciendo mucho frío.- dijo Hermione abrazándose a su abrigo color cobrizo mientras esperaban a los demás estudiantes.- No creo que sea un buen día en Hogsmeade.

- Iremos a las Tres Escobas, ahí hará calor.- dijo Harry optimista mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta con capucha negra.

- Ahh... cervezas de mantequilla.- dijo Ron alegremente olvidándose por un momento del frío, y que llevaba un Jersey color verde olivo.- Hace tiempo que no pruebo una.

Cuando llegaron a Hogsmeade, casi todas las tiendas estaban cerradas, entre ellas la de Sortilegios Weasley Zonko, a la que Hermione ahora no veía con buenos ojos. Se fueron hacia Honeydukes y para fortuna de ellos estaba abierta, Ron avanzó rápidamente hacia la tienda, dejando atrás a unos sonrientes Harry y Hermione.

Dentro Honeydukes, estaba llena de alumnos de Hogwarts reunidos en varios grupos comiendo toda clase de dulces, se acercaron a donde se encontraba Ron entusiasmado agarrando unos caramelos multisabores. Harry tomó inmediatamente unas ranas de chocolates que se encontraban abajo de los caramelos, mientras Hermione buscaba que comprar de la estantería, al final se decidió por unas bolsitas de nueces y maní caramelizados. Luego juntos fueron a ver las otras estanterías de la tienda. Al pasar por una casi solitaria, se encontraron a Luna que tenía un excéntrico abrigo color azul claro, unas psicodélicas gafas, y un solo pendiente de zarzamoras en sus orejas, comiendo una bolsita de gomitas colorabocas.

- Hola.- dijo Luna sonriendo cuando su boca había cambiado de un color verde al azul.

- Hola.- dijeron Harry y Hermione algo sorprendidos.

- ¡Hey! .. Siempre he querido unas de esas.- dijo Ron alegremente acercándose a Luna.- Son algo difíciles de conseguir.

- ¿Quieres?.- dijo Luna serenamente mostrándole otras bolsitas de gomitas que sacaba de su bolso tejido con muchas incrustaciones de conchas de mar.- Tengo muchas ya.

- ¡Genial!.- dijo Ron impresionado agarrando cuatro bolsitas.

- Se dice gracias, Ron.- dijo Hermione seriamente.

- ¡Oh¡, Tengo algo para ti, Harry.- dijo Luna soñadoramente sacando de su bolso una pequeña carta azul.

- Debe ser otra clase de Dumbledore.- dijo Harry entusiasmado mientras la abría y la leía al lado de Hermione que estaba también contenta.- Es el martes a las ocho de la mañana.

- ¿Qué le pasó a tu?...Hum... Perdiste tu pendiente.- dijo Ron extrañado mientras comía rápidamente la primera de sus bolsitas de gomitas colorabocas.

Harry pensó que tal vez no se le había perdido, sino que había sido robado, al recordar que el año pasado le había ofrecido su ayuda a buscar casi todas sus pertenencias robadas.

- No, solo me lo escondieron, los veré cuando termine el año.- dijo Luna serenamente.- Por lo menos hoy me dejó uno de mis favoritos.

Ron paró de comer mirándola extrañado.

- Te han escondido todos tus pendientes.- dijo Hermione alarmada.- ¡Eso está prohibido en Hogwarts!.

- Y no solo eso, pronto le esconderán todas sus cosas.- agregó Harry seriamente mirando a Hermione confundida por sus palabras.- El año pasado le ofrecí ayudarla a buscarlos.

- Debiste habernos dicho.- regañó Hermione seriamente a Harry.- Somos prefectos, pudimos haber hecho algo.

- Que gente tan desquiciada hay en Hogwarts.- dijo Ron de pronto en voz alta.

- No se preocupen, todos los años lo hace, siempre me los entrega el último día.- dijo Luna serenamente acercándose a Ron, y quitándose sus psicodélicas gafas.

- ¡¿Qué?¡.- dijo Ron algo confundido.- No...no Luna.- mientras Luna trataba de colocárselas. De tanto insistir se las puso por un momento. Luna lo miro contenta, mientras Harry y Hermione reían.

- Te quedan muy bien, Ron.- dijo Harry riendose.

- No te burles.- dijo Ron algo incomodo, mientras le daba las gafas a Luna.

- ¿Qué tan si nos vamos ya a las Tres Escobas?.- dijo Harry entusiasmado. Los demás asintieron y caminaron hacia la entrada para pagar los dulces.

- ¡No!.- dijo Harry en voz alta cuando vio aparecer al profesor Slughorn en la entrada hablando con unos alumnos. Tenía puesto un gran abrigo color pardo con grandes botones color verde oscuro y un sombrero de copa alta negro.

- ¡Harry, mi chico!.- dijo Slughorn en voz alta avanzando su abultada barriga hacia él.- ¡Son tres reuniones ya que no te he tenido!.- mientras colocaban sus gordas manos en sus hombros.- ¡ No puede ser que sea tan desafortunado!.- dramatizando exageradamente.

- He tenido prácticas de Quidditch, profesor.- dijo Harry algo incomodo.

- ¡Oh las señoritas Granger, Lovegood y yo lo extrañamos, a ellas les encantan!.- dijo Slughorn viéndolas afectuosamente haciéndoles a una pequeña referencia, ignorando completamente a Ron que estaba molesto.

- Son excelentes.- dijo Hermione imponente, mientras Luna asentía soñadoramente con la cabeza, colocándose de nuevo sus psicodélicas gafas.

- No ve señor Potter, son excelentes, las señoritas han conocido en ellas gente interesante, como mi buen amigo Cormac Mclaggen.- dijo Slughorn satisfecho.

Harry molesto fijó su mirada hacia Hermione al igual que Ron que tenía la cara enrojecida. Hermione los miró algo incomoda.

- ¡Espero que no falte este martes!.- dijo Slughorn esperanzado colocándole una de sus gruesas manos en el hombro de Harry.

- No puedo, tengo prácticas de Quidditch.- dijo Harry molesto, imaginándose a Hermione y Mclaggen juntos en el Club de Slughorn.

- ¡Desafortunado otra vez!.- dijo Slughorn dramatizando una gran desilusión.- Necesita descansar señor Potter.- mientras se despedía de él apretando fuertemente con su gruesa mano el hombro de Harry.- ¡Adiós, queridas mías¡.- despidiéndose alegremente de ellas levantando levemente su alto sombrero.

- No se como pudiste escaparte esta vez, Harry.- dijo Hermione algo enojada.- En realidad son interesantes, deberías acompañarme...acompañarnos a Luna y a mí, estamos algo solas.

- ¿¡Por que no le dices a Mclaggen que las acompañe, así no te sentirás sola¡?.- dijo Ron enojado todavía enrojecido.

- No tengo la culpa que no te invite Ron.- dijo Hermione seriamente enojada.- Tal vez si mejoraras en pociones, te invite, por que no puedes decir que solo invita a gente de familia famosa, sino también personas con habilidades.

- No tengo ninguna intención de entrar a ese estúpido Club.- dijo Ron en voz alta enojado.

- Entonces, no tengo nada que hablar contigo.- dijo Hermione seriamente.

- ¡Vamonos ya!.- dijo Harry en voz alta perdiendo la paciencia y acelerando el paso fuera de la tienda, sentía que le hervía la sangre, apretaba sus puños, y quería golpear a Mclaggen. Pero también se sentía algo sucio, no podía quitarse a Hermione de su cabeza, su mejor amiga, sino también sabía que Ron, su mejor amigo, sentía algo por ella. Vio a los demás siguiendolo hacia las Tres Escobas.

La tarde en la Tres Escobas fue todo menos divertida, Hermione pidió unas cervezas de mantequilla para los cuatro, nadie más hablo de lo que dijo Slughorn y el ambiente entre ellos estaba un poco tenso, Harry estaba molesto y sumido en sus pensamientos, Hermione estaba muy pensativa mirando con disimulo a Harry, Ron estaba tan enojado que desviaba la mirada al techo y Luna tomaba su cerveza con la mirada fija en la ventana viendo las personas pasar y tarareando una canción.

Harry había asistido a su segunda clase con Dumbledore el martes en la mañana, enseguida fue a clase de Herbología y les contó a Hermione y Ron (que ya se trataban) la historia de la Merope y como había conocido Dumbledore a Voldemort, como desde muy pequeño había sido una persona muy autosuficiente, cruel, muy ambicioso y de pocos amigos. Ron no sabía cuál era el interés de Dumbledore en contarle la historia de su niñez del "Innombrable", pero Hermione le dijo que sería muy importante ya que le permitiría conocer sus debilidades.

Era día de prácticas de Quidditch. Harry y Ron salieron exhaustos de su segundo día de entrenamiento, todos en el equipo había mejorado, incluso Ron que ahora se veía más seguro en sus movimientos. Después de que se cambiaron en los vestidores, fueron hacia el Gran Comedor del Castillo decidiendo pasar por unos pasadizos no conocidos por muchos, para llegar más rápido.

Cuando pasaban por uno de ellos se encontraron sorpresivamente a Ginny y Dean besándose en una esquina como si estuviesen pegados. Harry vio como Ron enseguida perdía el control.

- Ron.- dijo Harry sabiendo lo que venía.

- ¡HEY, no quiero ver a mi hermana besándose en los pasillos como si fuera una...!.- dijo Ron furioso acercándose peligrosamente a ellos.

- ¡Ya te dije que nos dejaras en paz!.- dijo Ginny enrojecida por la furia alejándolo con las manos de Dean y de ella.- ¡Vete Dean, quiero hablar con mi hermano!

- No te quiero volver a ver con ese tipo.- advirtió Ron enojado en voz alta.

- No seas estúpido, crees que lo haré solo porque tú me lo digas.- dijo Ginny en voz alta.- Eres como un niño de doce años Ron, yo puedo besarme con mi novio las veces que me dé la gana. Solo por que tú no hallas besado nadie, crees que todo el mundo debe hacer lo mismo.

Ron sacó rápidamente su varita, estaba dispuesto ha hechizarla. Ginny enseguida también saco su varita.

- ¡Ron, bájala ya¡.- dijo Harry en voz alta sujetando a Ron y haciendo que bajara su varita.

- ¡Crees que le tengo miedo a tus hechizos, niña malcriada!.- dijo Ron furioso tratando de zafarse de las manos de Harry que los sostenían con fuerza. Enseguida salió de su varita un rayo naranja que por poco le pega a Harry más que a Ginny.

- ¡Ron, bájala!.- gritó Harry algo cansado mientras Ron jadeaba y tenía dificultades para estar parado en equilibrio.

- ¡Eres realmente patético!.- dijo Ginny en voz alta y con los ojos rojos y llorosos.- ¡¿No ves cuando Harry se beso con Cho?!... ¡Deficio!.- mirandolos y lanzandoles un rayo rojo hacia ellos perdiendo el control.

- ¡¿Ginny, que haces?!.- dijo Harry enojado esquivando el hechizo pero que dio a Ron que se zafó de Harry cayendo al piso con su cuerpo debilitado y estaba tratando de levantarse con dificultad.

- ¡Y... que me dices cuando Hermione y Victor Krum se besaron, AH¡.- dijo Ginny en voz alta aún más descontrolada.

Esto fue lo último que Harry pudo soportar, se quedo paralizado, su mente se nubló por un momento, y no pensó nunca antes odiar a Victor sino desde este instante. La rabia que sentía no lo dejaba pensar, así como la imagen de Victor y Hermione besándose.

- ¡NO!.- gritó Ron con una expresión de dolor tratando de levantarse. Harry oyó su voz como si fuese muy lejana.

- Sí, es verdad Ron, ella prefirió besarse...- dijo Ginny ronca de tanto gritar.

- ¡PODRÍAS CALLARTE!.- gritó Harry perdiendo el control interrumpiéndola.- ¡NO VES LO QUE LE HAS HECHO A RON!.

Ginny con los ojos rojos y llorosos lo observó con algo de rabia y desesperación en su rostro por unos segundos y inmediatamente se fue corriendo del lugar.

Harry todavía sentía un dolor punzante en su cabeza al pensar en esa imagen, avanzó hasta donde se encontraba Ron y lo ayudo a levantarse del piso.

- Es mentira.- repetía Ron en voz baja mientras Harry lo ayudaba a caminar, estas eran las mismas palabras que se repetían en la mente de Harry _es mentira._

El próximo lo publico sin falta el 24/11.

Espero que les guste.


	7. Todo Cambio

Un gran saludo a mis queridos lectores. Espero que disfruten de este capítulo.

Quiero compartir una frase con un ustedes que citó de un escritor, una querida amiga Harmony.

"_No hay disfraz que pueda largo tiempo ocultar el amor donde lo hay, ni fingirlo donde no lo hay." _**François de la Rochefoucauld. **(Me encanta está frase, que piensan ustedes).

**7 Capítulo: Todo Cambio.**

Caminaron muy poco, solo llegaron al final del pasillo porque Ron estaba empeorando, y decidió enojado sentarse en el piso, Harry lo ayudó a mover sus piernas, pero estás iban quedándose aún más adormecidas por el hechizo de Ginny, en ese momento a Harry no se le venía a la mente ningún hechizo que pudiera contrarrestarlo. Por su mente todavía pasaba la dolorosa imagen de Hermione y Víktor besándose, pero él se repetía a sí mismo _"Tienes que olvidarlo"_.

Oyeron unos pasos acercándose a ellos, era la profesora Mcgonnagall que avanzaba rápidamente.

- ¿Señor Potter?, ¡¿Señor Weasley, explíquenme que ha pasado aquí?!.- dijo Mcgonnagall seriamente en voz alta mirando a Ron sentado en el piso con las piernas inmóviles y a Harry de pie y con una varita en la mano.

- No puede mover sus piernas, profesora.- dijo Harry al mirar la severa mirada de Mcgonnagall.

- Fue un accidente.- agregó Ron rápidamente mirando luego a Harry.

Harry no se extraño por lo que dijo, seguramente no quería que su hermana fuera castigada, y menos cuando mañana sería un partido de Quidditch.

Ella los miró por unos momentos, cambiando su expresión a una menos severa.

- Bien, hay que llevar al señor Weasley de inmediato a la enfermería.- dijo Mcgonnagall rotundamente.

Llevaron a Ron a la enfermería, donde la Srta. Pomphrey lo examinó y logró aplicarle un hechizo que le permitiera mover sus piernas, mientras la profesora Mcgonnagall llamó a Harry para hablar en privado.

- ¿Cuál fue el accidente que tuvo el señor Weasley, señor Potter?.- dijo Mcgonnagall agudamente.

- Alguien lo atacó por detrás mientras íbamos al Gran Comedor.- mintió Harry no pensando nada más que decir.

- ¿Ninguno lo vio?.- preguntó Mcgonnagall algo desconfiada.

- No, profesora.- dijo Harry seriamente y algo cansado.

- El señor Weasley ya se encuentra bien.- dijo la Srta. Pomphrey acercándose a ellos.

- Pueden ir ya a la Torre de Griffindor.- ordenó Mcgonnagall seriamente y luego abandonó la enfermería.

Caminaban hacia la Torre sin hablarse, Ron todavía estaba enfadado con el ceño fruncido, y Harry estaba serio y todavía pensativo.

- Hipogrifos dorados.- dijo Harry en voz alta al Retrato de la Dama Gorda.

- Pasen.- dijo Dama Gorda que frunció el ceño al verlos tan malhumorados.

Al pasar Harry vio a Hermione en la una mesa leyendo, que enseguida los vio y avanzó hacia ellos algo preocupada.

- ¡¿Dónde han estado?!.- dijo Hermione en voz alta mirándolos muy preocupada y buscando una explicación.- Me han tenido muy preocu...¿Qué les pasa?.

Ron la ignoró molesto y se fue sin decir nada hacia el dormitorio de los chicos.

- ¿Ron?.- dijo Hermione frunciendo el ceño mientras él se iba y Harry se sentaba en el sofá.- ¿Qué paso, Harry?- sentándose, acercándose a él y mirándolo fijamente buscando una respuesta.

- Solo tuvo un accidente y tuve que llevarlo a enfermería.- mintió Harry molesto, comenzando a recordar lo que había pasado.

- ¿Un accidente, como?.- dijo Hermione frunciendo el ceño.- ¡¿Harry té pasa algo?!, Has estado muy extraño estos días.

- No me pasa nada.

- No me engañas Harry, sé que algo te pasa.- dijo Hermione seriamente acercándose más Harry.- Sabes que no debes culparte por...- con voz temblorosa y con algo de tristeza en su cara.

- No, Hermione.- dijo Harry bajando y negando levemente con la cabeza, no quería verla a los ojos y a su dolor se había sumado el recuerdo de la muerte de Sirius.

- Lo siento, no quise.- dijo Hermione triste con la voz temblorosa tocando la mano de Harry.

Él sintió el roce de su mano, la miró a los ojos y por un momento deseo decirle todo lo que sentía por ella, pero toda está situación lo hacía imposible. Se levanto del sofá y fue hacia los dormitorios dejando a Hermione preocupada y con los ojos llorosos.

Los días siguientes Ron se había vuelto intratable y algo violento, Harry tuvo varias discusiones con él por la forma en que trataba a Hermione, que ahora le evitaba cuando estaba con Ron, y en las prácticas de Quidditch jugaba rudamente y tenía fuertes discusiones con Ginny haciendo que las prácticas fuera una verdadera batalla campal.

- ¡No pienso seguir practicando con ese trastornado!.- gritó Katie Bell enojada a Harry bajando de su escoba- ¡Casi me tira de mi escoba!.- caminando apresuradamente hacia los vestidores.

En ese momento bajaron Ginny y Dean de su escoba mientras lo miraba algo resentida y se iba a los vestidores. Harry estaba enojado de la forma con que ella trataba a Ron, además de que le producía una cierta aversión recordar lo que había dicho de Hermione, quizás porque él quería pensar que ella era una mentirosa y que Hermione nunca se besó con Krum.

- Ron no puedes seguir jugando así.- dijo Harry enojado en voz alta perdiendo la paciencia, cuando lo vio bajándose de su escoba.- Tienes que controlarte.

- ¡Crees que no sé que soy pésimo!.- dijo Ron furioso en voz alta.- Debieras buscarte otro guardián.- caminando de mala gana.

- Claro que no, eres él mejor guardián que he visto.- dijo Harry dándole ánimos.- Solo te fallan tus nervios.

- Solo me quedaré porque mañana jugaremos contra Slytherin.- dijo Ron malhumorado mientras él y Harry entraban a los vestidores de chicos.

Después que se vistieron con sus túnicas, fueron al Castillo y se sentaron en el Gran Comedor para cenar, junto a Seamus, Parvati y Lavender. Harry buscó con la mirada a Hermione, mientras Ron y Seamus hablaban del partido de mañana y Lavender reía de las ocurrencias que decían (especialmente las de Ron).

Al final la pudo encontrar, estaba sentada más adelante cerca de unos de quinto, sola y comiendo unas papas horneadas, se levantó enseguida y fue hacia ella.

- Hola.- dijo Harry con una ligera sonrisa y sentándose frente a ella.

- Hola.- dijo Hermione respondiéndole también con una sonrisa.

- Supongo que hoy tampoco irás.- dijo Hermione señalándole con la mirada la carta color púrpura que estaba al lado de ella. Harry negó con la cabeza.

- Slughorn no dejará que faltes en su reunión de Navidad, me ha dicho vigile bien tus deberes para que pueda establecer el día de su fiesta cuando estés libre.- dijo Hermione seriamente.

- Me vigilaras Hermione.- dijo Harry divertido.

- Claro que lo haré.- dijo Hermione con una ligera sonrisa.- Así nos acompañaras a Luna y a mí.

- Te has hecho amiga de ella.- comentó Harry que nunca había imaginado a Hermione y Luna se llevarán tan bien.

- Sí, es muy buena persona...nos hemos llevado bien en el club...aunque a veces hemos discutido un poco, sabes por esos...- explico Hermione alegremente.

- Nargles.- agregó Harry sonriendo.

- Sí, esos.- dijo Hermione pensativa que dejaba de pronto de sonreír.- Ahora, sabes debiéramos ayudarla a conseguir sus cosas- ¡Oh, Harry!.- le han estado robando sus zapatos, la he visto estos días con dos distintos.- preocupada y acercándose a él.

- Claro que la ayudaremos.- dijo Harry decididamente y asintiendo con la cabeza.- ¿Pero como lo haremos si según Luna parece que solo simplemente desaparecen?.- De pronto curioso.

- Esa es la cuestión Harry, ese alguien debe tener la capacidad de desaparecer cosas, o tal vez el mismo puede hacerse invisible.- dijo Hermione pensativa y mordiéndose en labio inferior.- ¿Me ayudarás a buscar en los libros de la biblioteca?.

- Eh...Sí.- dijo Harry no muy convencido.- ¿Qué exactamente quieres buscar?- algo curioso.

- Tengo solo una idea.- dijo Hermione todavía pensativa.

- Ron ha estado muy rudo y tenso en las prácticas. Mañana es el partido contra Slytherin y temo que los nervios le hagan fallar.- dijo Harry algo preocupado.

- No puedes hacer nada, Harry. Eso depende solo de él, tú solo puedes apoyarlo.- dijo Hermione comprensivamente.

Harry pensaba que tal vez si pudiese hacer algo más por él, pensó que quizás podría hacerle creer que tomaba el Felix Felicis que él había ganado, y que le harían afortunado al jugar.

- Bueno, ya me tengo que ir Harry.- dijo Hermione con una ligera sonrisa y levantándose.- Adiós.

- Adiós.- dijo Harry simulando una sonrisa mientras ella se iba, pero realmente quería seguir conversando con ella, porque desde que ella y Ron dejaron de hablarse, él tuvo que dividirse entre estar con ella y estar con Ron, aunque realmente la prefería a ella.

Miró a Ron siendo coqueteado por Lavender, realmente se sentía incomodo estando al lado de ellos. Se levantó y se despidió de él con la mano. Ron asintió ligeramente la cabeza.

Al día siguiente, Harry se había levantado muy temprano, no pudo dormir bien en toda la noche, porque estaba algo ansioso por el partido y principalmente por ese sueño que tuvo, soñaba que le decía a Hermione lo que sentía en la Sala Común y que ella lo rechazaba gritándole "!Olvídate de mí¡", de pronto salía de las manos de ella el libro del Príncipe Mestizo, y lo tiraba al fuego de la chimenea, él de pronto vio salir de las llamas dos incandescentes figuras de un león siendo mordido por una serpiente. Hermione al verlas gritaba "!No!" con lágrimas en los ojos. De pronto ella se convirtió en Ron que lo miraba furioso y le gritaba "!Y tú dices llamarte mi amigo¡" con la escoba de Harry rota por la mitad en sus manos, se la tiraba y avanzaba peligrosamente hacia él. Ahí fue cuando se despertó sudando y no pudo dormir más, no podía seguir con esto, no cuando Ron sentía algo por Hermione.

- Ron, despierta.- dijo Harry en voz alta moviendo el hombro de Ron mientras dormía.- Es tarde.- Él ya se había vestido y había preparado el supuesto Felix Felicis que le daría.

- Umm, ya voy.- gruño Ron fastidiado todavía con los ojos cerrados, y dándose vuelta al otro lado de la cama.

- Te espero en el Gran Comedor.- dijo Harry en voz alta impaciente y dispuesto hacer algo para que por fin se levantara. Sacó su varita y pensó con fuerza en el hechizo "Expergitum". De pronto un rayo de luz blanca hizo que Ron se levantara rápidamente de su cama.

- ¡Con un demonio!.- dijo Ron en voz alta más impresionado que molesto.- ¡No vuelvas hacerme eso!.- advirtiéndole con la mano.

- Nos vemos.- dijo Harry con una ligera sonrisa. Se fue hacia el Gran Comedor, y vio que Hermione ya se había ido, pensaba que seguro estaría en la biblioteca. Al poco tiempo después apareció Ron algo serio, y que sentó al lado de él.

- No sé si podré jugar bien.- murmuro Ron molesto, mientras terminaba de comer su plato de gachas de avena.

- Lo harás.- dijo Harry dándole ánimos.- Y esto te ayudara.- enseñándole el falso Felix Felicis.

- ¡Sería genial!.- dijo Ron alegremente en voz alta mirando la pequeña botella que contenía un líquido rojo.

Harry lo abrió y le echo un poco en su jugo de calabaza.

- ¡¿Harry, que haces?!.- dijo Hermione en voz alta detrás de ellos acercándose a él.- ¡No lo bebas!.- ordenó a Ron que agarró rápidamente su vaso y se lo bebió todo de un solo trago mientras ella lo observaba ofendida con la boca levemente abierta y sin decirle palabra.

- ¡Saben que eso no esta permitido!.- dijo Hermione en voz alta indignada sentándose rápidamente.

- No fastidies.- gruñó Ron enfadado, ignorándola levantándose de la mesa dispuesto a irse con Seamus al estadio.

- Hermione.- dijo Harry impaciente acercándose a ella mientras veía que Ron se iba del comedor.

- ¡No creí que fueras capaz de hacer esto!.- dijo Hermione en voz alta enojada.

- No es el Felix Felicis.- dijo Harry rápidamente, negando levemente con la cabeza.

- ¡¿Qué?!.- preguntó Hermione algo confundida.

- Solo le hice creer que en verdad lo tomaba.- explicó Harry con una ligera sonrisa, mientras Hermione tomaba desconfiada la botella abriéndola.- Para que se sienta más seguro en el juego.

- Pero...¿entonces que es esto?.- dijo Hermione cambiando su expresión a una más relajada, al comprobar que no era la poción.

- Es.. Jugo de russes que había en las cocinas, le pedí un poco a Dobby, porque solo los elfos lo toman.- explicó Harry, mientras ella no observaba con buenos ojos el líquido al olerlo.

- Lo siento.- dijo Hermione algo apenada.- pero es que este año has hecho muchas cosas indebidas.- mientras le daba la botella de la falsa poción.

- Lo sé, no te preocupes.- dijo Harry seriamente, mientras veía que todos iban al estadio.- Tenemos que irnos.- mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

Salieron juntos del Gran Comedor al estadio, durante el camino estuvieron muy callados, hasta que llegaron, ella le deseó buena suerte y le dio rápidamente un pequeño beso en la mejilla, Harry quiso evitar ruborizarse, nunca estuvo acostumbrado a esos besos, y menos ahora que lo hacían sentirse nervioso.

Salió de los vestidores para reunirse con sus jugadores, para discutir las estrategias del juego. El estadio estaba lleno de gente, la mayoría de Griffindor y de Slytherin, aunque había numerosos grupos de las otras casas.

- Saben que hoy no jugará Malfoy.- dijo Dean algo ansioso, cuando Harry terminaba de dar las instrucciones a los cazadores.- Será sustituido por Hager.

- ¡Genial¡, no tendré que verle la cara ese idiota.- dijo Ron a Harry ignorando con una cara de enojo a Dean.

Harry tenía curiosidad en saber porque Malfoy no había decidido jugar, pensó que seguramente tendría cosas más importantes que hacer, nadie le quitaba de la cabeza que él estaba trabajando para los mortífagos, y esa conversación que oyó en el tren se había sumado a sus sospechas. De pronto desvió su mirada hacia las gradas, observó a Hermione pensativa en las gradas al lado de una alegre Luna que llevaba ese gran león rugiente en su cabeza. Todavía podía sentir su beso en la mejilla, seguro le daría suerte para ganar.

Salieron a jugar, en los primeros 30 minutos Griffindor llevaban la delantera 40 a 0. Todas anotadas por Ginny que jugaba fuertemente contra los cazadores de Slytherin, mientras Katie y Dean la ayudaban a anotar. Ron había parado varias bludgers, se movía con mucha seguridad hasta su cara había cambiado a una más alegre. Harry estaba todavía en sus esfuerzos por atrapar la snitch, Hager era mucho más fuerte y robusto que Malfoy, aunque realmente le faltaba concentración en buscarla, solo se limitaba a seguir a Harry, él aprovecho varias veces esto, para desviarlo de pronto de su camino.

- ¡Olvídate de ella, Potter!.- gritó Hager mientras lo empujaba cuando Harry trataba de atrapar a la snitch.

De pronto la snitch cambió rápidamente de dirección, y Harry empujó fuertemente a Hager desviándolo de su camino, voló aceleradamente hacia ella, tratando de agarrarla con su mano alzada al aire.

-¡10 puntos más para Griffindor!.- gritó Seamus saltando de emoción y era el locutor del partido.- ¡De Ginny Weasley!

Las gradas casi temblaban con la emoción y el ensordecedor vitoreo de los que estaban con Griffindor, y el león de Luna que rugía más fuerte. Pero en este momento Harry no se podía parar a celebrar, estaba a punto de agarrar la snitch. De pronto vio a Hager acercándose aceleradamente hacia él. Harry aceleró el vuelo y estiró todo lo que sus fuerzas podían para agarrarla. Sintió el fuerte empujo de Hager, y enseguida cerró automáticamente su mano. Está vez lo había logrado.

Sonrío y alzó su mano enseñando la snitch ante la mirada ofuscada de Hager, que hacia varios gestos de frustración.

- ¡Harry atrapó la snitch!, ¡Harry atrapó la snitch!, ¡SIIII!.- gritó Seamus eufórico alzando sus manos y saltando de emoción. Los Griffindor vitorearon fuertemente a Harry mientras los de Slytherin estaban callados y con las caras largas. Había terminado el partido.

Cuando Harry bajó de su escoba ya varios jugadores estaban celebrando, él y Ron se felicitaron por la espalda, de repente Ginny saltó rápidamente encima de él para felicitarlo, de ahí luego casi todos los jugadores le saltaron encima. Vinieron después los de las gradas a celebrar, Seamus y Neville lo cargaron sobre sus hombros, Harry buscaba con la mirada a Hermione, pero no la consiguió, en estos momentos sentía ganas de que lo abrazara y le diera otro beso. Él se bajó de los hombros de Seamus y Neville que se iban a celebrar a la Torre de Griffindor, vio entre la gente a Ron abrazado a Lavender, pero no encontró a ella.

- Harry, estuviste magnifico.- dijo Ginny emocionada en voz alta detrás de él.

- Gracias, tú también lo hiciste bien.- dijo Harry mirando de un lado para otro, no sabiendo nada más que decir, estaba como loco buscando a Hermione, pensó que quizás ya se encontraba en la torre.

- ¡¿Harry, estas buscando a Ron?!.- dijo Ginny agudamente sonriendo.- Él está celebrando con Brown.

- No.- dijo Harry mientras caminaba no perdiendo la esperanza de quizás encontrarla entre la gente.- ¿Has visto a Hermione?.

- No.- dijo Ginny algo molesta mientras se iba al lado de Katie y Dean que estaban vitoreando con los demás.

Cuando entraron en la Torre, Harry vio Hermione sentada en una mesa, avanzó alegremente hacia ella, que enseguida le levantó y lo abrazó emocionada.

- ¿Dónde estabas?.- dijo Harry alegremente alzando un poco la voz por el ruido de la Sala Común.- No te vi, cuando terminó el partido.

- Había mucha gente, así que decidí esperarte aquí.- dijo Hermione con una ligera sonrisa.

De pronto pasaban cerca de ellos Ron y Lavender agarrados de la mano, Ron los miraba seriamente enojado y Lavender se reía de Hermione.

Hermione miró con el ceño fruncido de ellos a Harry, él pensó que seguramente Ron estaba dándole celos a ella con Lavender.

- ¿Quieres celebrar conmigo y con los demás o prefieres...- preguntó Harry algo molesto con la actitud de Ron y Lavender que se estaba burlando de ella.

- No le haré caso. Claro que celebraré contigo, fue un gran juego. Pero estaré solo hasta las doce, porque mañana hay clases a primera hora.- dijo Hermione con una ligera sonrisa.

- ¡Un Hurra para Harry!.- gritó Seamus que emocionado puso sus manos alrededor de ellos.

-¡Hurra!,!Hurra!

Así en la Torre de Griffindor la fiesta duró hasta las tres de la madrugada.

Al día siguiente habían tenido todas sus clases en la mañana, Hermione había ido hace una hora a la biblioteca y Harry fue hacia el Gran Comedor, ahí estaba Ron muy abrazado con Lavender, él se sentó frente a ellos.

- Hola, Harry.- dijo Romilda Vane que estaba al lado de él, sonriendo pícaramente, era chica de pelo negro, ojos oscuros y algo robusta.

- Eh...Hola.- dijo Harry algo incomodo, nunca en su vida había visto a esa chica de Griffindor. Ron los miró de pronto confundido, dejando de hablar con Lavender.

- Me encanta como juegas.- dijo Romilda alegremente acercándose más a él.- ¿Quisieras aceptar un regalo, estos chocolates hechos con whisky de fuego de mi abuela?- enseñándole una caja color rosa pálido.

- Eh...si, gracias.- dijo Harry alejándose un poco de ella y tomando la caja. Ron comenzaba a reírse de la situación.

- Soy admiradora tuya desde que participaste en el torneo.- dijo Romilda muy entusiasmada.

- Parece que quiere un autógrafo.- murmuro Ron burlándose de Romilda. Harry le devolvió una mirada seria, y aún incomoda.

En ese momento apareció Hermione que avanzaba rápidamente hacia ellos. Tenía una mirada seria y se notaba nerviosa. Romilda Vane se fue de pronto de donde estaba sentada despidiéndose rápidamente de Harry. Se sintió aliviado y quiso tomar un poco de su jugo de calabaza.

- ¡No lo bebas, Harry!.- gritó Hermione corriendo hacia él. Harry la miró confundido, no la escuchó muy bien por las risas de Lavender. -¡No!.- mientras trataba de agarrarlo rápidamente de las manos, cuando él estaba a punto de tomarlo, pero lo que logró fue derramarlo todo hacia el piso, mientras Harry la miraba impresionado.

- Con un demonio, estás completamente loca.- dijo Ron en voz alta algo asustado y enojado mientras Lavender se reía con más fuerza.

- Ella... tenía una poción de amor en el baño- dijo Hermione tomando aliento.- La oí decir que te la iba a colocar en la bebida.

- ¿Una poción de amor?.- preguntó Harry algo sorprendido por sus palabras.

- Sí, las compraron en Sortilegios Weasley, y ahora están como locas colocándoselas a los chicos.- explicó Hermione apresuradamente.

- Parece que la paranoica es ella.- comentó Ron enojado a Lavender que no paraba de reírse.

Hermione le frunció en ceño enfadada.

- Vamonos.- dijo Harry ya enojado con Ron, levantándose de la mesa.- vamos a hablar a otra parte.

- ¿Qué es eso?.- preguntó Hermione rápidamente, viendo la caja de chocolates en sus manos, mientras caminaban hacia otro lado de la mesa de Griffindor.

- Son de Romilda.- dijo Harry apresuradamente algo confundido, dándoselos a Hermione.- ¿Cómo es que dices que están colocándonos pociones, que no hay medidas de seguridad contra eso?.

- Será mejor que ni los abras, deben tener también algo de poción en ellos.- dijo Hermione algo nerviosa examinándolos.- Harry las traen por medio de vía lechuza como pociones para la tos, ni Filch se da cuenta de lo que tienen dentro. Luego platican sus tácticas en el baño, y se las dan a otras también.

- Pareces que sabes mucho de eso.- dijo Harry seriamente, mientras se sentaban en una lugares vacíos que había al final de la mesa.

- Las he visto.- dijo Hermione con voz algo nerviosa.- Se reúnen en los baños de Myrtle.

- ¿Por qué no se las confiscas?.- preguntó Harry curioso.

- No es fácil, y menos cuando Filch ni los Sensores de Secretismo pueden detectarlos, ya cuando están dentro es muy difícil acusarlas, menos cuando son tantas y ahí algunas prefectas también.- dijo Hermione algo molesta por no poder detenerlas.

- Así que ahora me quieren colocar pociones en la bebida.- dijo Harry todavía sin creérselo.

- Harry, tienes que tener cuidado.- dijo Hermione algo nerviosa y acercándose a él.

- Va ha ser difícil, al menos que quieras que no coma.- dijo Harry algo sarcástico.

- No.- dijo Hermione pensativa mordiéndose el labio inferior.- Creo que sé lo tengo que hacer.

El próximo capítulo lo agregaré el 26/11.

Besos.

AtheneaPsique.


	8. La Fiesta de Slughorn

Mis publicaciones serán cada tres a cuatro días. He tenido algunos problemas.

Espero que disfruten de este capítulo.

Por favor dejen reviews.

Besos.

AtheneaPsique.

**8.- La Fiesta de Slughorn.**

Los primeros días de Diciembre llegaron rápido, las prácticas de Quidditch habían sido suspendidas por la nieve que reinaba en todos los alrededores del castillo y la cantidad de tarea mandada por los profesores no dejaba casi tiempo para descansar y para algunos ni siquiera de moverse de la biblioteca, como a Hermione. Harry había preferido estar con ella haciendo sus ensayos, que estar con Ron y Lavender que últimamente se la pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, esto era para él incomodo y además no le gustaba para nada las burlas que hacían de Hermione. Es que parecía que había sido siglos desde que ella y Ron habían dejado de hablarse, y nada ni siquiera las venideras vacaciones parecía cambiar está situación. En cuanto a sus sentimientos hacia ella, Harry no quería arriesgar su amistad, ni la de Ron, trataba de pensar en ella solo como su mejor amiga, aunque hasta su conciencia tuviera la voz de ella, esa que le decía que no debía hacer más hechizos del Príncipe Mestizo, y que tuviera cuidado con las pociones de amor. Y es que ella estaba muy atenta, de lo que hacían las chicas a su alrededor especialmente cuando comían en el Gran Comedor, mientras buscaba la forma de acabar con esa situación.

Era 8 de diciembre, el día de la fiesta de Navidad de Slughorn, ese mismo día había clases de pociones, en la que el profesor dedicó hablar de los magníficos invitados que tendría, entre ellos profesores, y de cómo por fin Harry lo deleitaría con su presencia. Ron si bien, no le gustaba sus clases, en está su expresión parecía como querer golpear a Slughorn. Hermione parecía tan contenta, que casi no regaño como de costumbre a Harry por seguir las instrucciones del Príncipe Mestizo para preparar el Felix Felicis.

- No puedo creer halla invitado a Snape, justo el día en que voy.- dijo Harry algo molesto, mientras salía con Hermione de Pociones a clase de Transformaciones.- Ya tengo bastante con verle la cara en clases de Defensa.

- Sabes que no tienes una excusa para no presentarte a su fiesta.- dijo Hermione, que se le había borrado la sonrisa y ahora se mostraba seria, mientras entraban al aula con los demás.

Harry lo sabía perfectamente, pero no parecía muy convencido de querer ir. En ese momento el gato negro que esperaba en el escritorio de madera del aula, saltó al piso mientras se transformaba en la figura humana de la profesora Mcgonnagall.

- Buenos días, alumnos.- dijo Mcgonnagall con una ligera sonrisa de bienvenida.- Hoy, practicarán un tipo de transformación que es una de las más avanzadas, y debo decirles la más importante para aprobar este curso. "La transformación humana", para ello utilizaran estos espejos que están a su alrededor- mostrándolos seriamente con su mano.- y trabajaran en grupo de tres.

Harry, Hermione y Seamus trabajaron juntos, ya que Ron quiso hacerlo con Lavender y Parvati.

Hermione que ya había logrado transformar su rostro como los ejercicios que había señalado Mcgonnagall, se dedicó a ayudar a Harry y Seamus. Ron por su parte, aunque no había logrado realizar ninguna transformación con éxito, se dedicó a burlarse de Hermione de su forma de comportarse en la clase con Mcgonnagall, cosa que causaba mucha gracia a Lavender y Parvati cuyas risas habían sido causa de varios regaños por parte de Mcgonnagall.

- Debiéramos ir a visitar a Hagrid, hace tiempo que no lo vemos.- dijo Hermione algo molesta ignorando las burlas, mientras ayudaba a Harry a cambiar de color su cabello.- Pero no creo que quiera acompañarnos tú sabes quién. Harry sabía que ella se refería a Ron.

- Sí, parece que está muy bien, sin nosotros.- dijo Harry enojado por el comportamiento de él.

- Porque no van ustedes, ahora que se la pasan muy bien juntos.- dijo Ron enojado en voz alta, que parecía haber escuchado perfectamente lo que decían, mientras Lavender y Parvati paraban de reírse.

- ¿Qué querías, que la dejara sola?.- dijo Harry perdiendo la paciencia.- Te recuerdo que es mi amiga, Ron, no me importa si dejó de serlo para ti.

- Ahora estás de parte de ella, no.- dijo Ron seriamente acercándose a él.- Vaya amigo.

- ¡No empieces Ron!.- dijo Hermione enojada en voz alta colocándose entre ellos dos mirando a Ron.- Ya he tenido suficiente con tus burlas todo este tiempo, creo que merezco algo de respeto por todos estos años.- rápidamente, con la voz temblorosa y con los ojos llorosos.- de amistad.

- Estudiantes, ya ha terminado la clase.- dijo Mcgonnagall seriamente en voz alta avanzando al centro del aula, mientras sonaba la campana.- Continuaremos al inicio del próximo trimestre.

Ron se alejó de ellos todavía enojado sin responder a Hermione, y recogía mochila para irse del aula con los demás, mientras ellos también iban por sus cosas.

- Señorita Granger.- dijo Mcgonnagall acercándose a ellos.- Espéreme en mi despacho, necesito hablar con usted.

- Sí, profesora.- dijo Hermione asintiendo ligeramente con la cabeza, mientras la profesora arreglaba con su varita los espejos del aula. .

- Eh...nos vemos en el Gran Comedor.- dijo Harry detrás de ella. Hermione voltio y asintió con la cabeza mientras Harry salía del aula. Él notó que su rostro se había entristecido.

Harry fue a la torre a cambiarse de ropa, se puso una túnica de gala negra, y bajo a la entrada del Gran Comedor, a esperar a Hermione y a Luna para ir a la fiesta. Ron se encontraba sentando en la mesa cenando con los demás, al lado de Lavender, pero en está ocasión estaba tan enojado que ignoraba todo lo que ella decía, y de vez en cuando veía disimuladamente hacia donde se encontraba él.

La primera en aparecer fue Luna, como siempre caminando de forma saltarina, con una túnica de color plata, unos pendientes largos de cristales brillantes, y estaba bien peinada cosa que era algo extraña en ella. Muchos alumnos hacían risas nerviosas al mirarla, realmente se veía diferente. La cara de Ron la única de asombro, abrió levemente la boca, seguramente no podía creer que fuera Luna Lovegood, enseguida recibió un codazo en el brazo de Lavender, que lo miraba enojada.

- Hola, Harry.- dijo Luna alegremente.- Te ves muy bien.

- Hola, tú también te ves bien.- dijo Harry con una ligera sonrisa.

- Gracias...Hola, Ronald.- dijo Luna soñadoramente desde lejos, saludándolo de la mano, cuando vio que la miraba impresionado.

Ron le hizo un breve y tímido saludo con la mano, Lavender aún más enojada se levantó de la mesa con Parvati.

- Hola.- dijo Hermione detrás de ellos con algo de timidez, vestida con una túnica color azul índigo y unos pequeños zarcillos dorados. Harry enseguida voltio y quedo asombrado, mientras Luna la saludaba, no pudo ni pronunciar palabra en ese momento, ella estaba simplemente preciosa.

- Es tarde, teníamos que estar ya en la fiesta.- dijo Hermione algo emocionada.- ¡¿Harry?!.- en mirándolo con una ligera sonrisa, mientras él estaba todavía impresionado.

- Sí, vamonos.- dijo Harry rápidamente caminando hacia las escaleras, ella miró extrañada a Luna que estaba sonriendo y luego le siguieron, no quería que Hermione viera lo estúpido que se estaba comportando.

Al llegar al quinto piso, el salón número 66 tenía sus puertas de roble abiertas, se oían numerosas voces, una suave música y el sonar de algunas copas.

Entraron, entre la gente enseguida vieron al profesor Slughorn engalanado con una túnica color verde esmeralda hablando animosamente con un chico de séptimo de Slytherin.

- ¡Harry, mi chico¡Bienvenido al fin a una de mis grandiosas fiestas, en este magnifico salón!.- dijo Slughorn radiante avanzando lo más rápido que su abultada barriga se lo permitía hacia él.- ¡Al fin te tengo, Potter¡Oh¡, hay gente interesada en ti que quiero presentarte.- sonriendo y sujetando fuertemente con sus gordas manos los hombros de Harry. Enseguida se dio cuenta que no estaba solo.-¡ Oh, mis queridas mías, como me complace que pertenezcan a mi Club!- haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Hermione sonrío agradecida mientras Luna miraba soñadoramente hacia los decorados del techo.

- Harry.- dijo Slughorn en voz alta agarrándolo fuertemente el brazo, y llevándolo rápidamente hacia la multitud de invitados.- Voy a presentarte a mi querido amigo Alric Elmore autor del libro actualmente más famoso de Animagia " Mihi Corps Animus".

- Profesor, no vengo solo.- dijo Harry volteando hacia donde estaban Hermione y Luna que se despedían de él y se sentaban en una de las mesas.

- No se preocupe, señor Potter.- dijo Slughorn alegremente agarrándolo más fuertemente- La fiesta apenas comienza, tendrá tiempo para estar con las señoritas, ahora, primero venga conmigo a conocer nuevas gentes.

Estuvieron sentados con el señor Elmore, de mediana edad y bastante delgado, por más de hora, hablando de su fabuloso libro, y de cómo planeaba escribir en un futuro la biografía de Harry. Cosas que a él no le interesaba en absoluto. Slughorn y él se levantaron y despidieron de Elmore, y volvió a agarrar del brazo a Harry, como si temiera a que se escapara, mientras seguían caminando.

- ¡Oh, mi niña, estás hermosa!.- dijo Slughorn radiante haciendo una exagerada reverencia al ver a Ginny que le sonreía vestida con una túnica turquesa y pendientes color plata al lado de su amiga Grizel.

Ginny y Harry se saludaron.

- La señorita Weasley me recuerda mucho a tu madre, mi querida alumna Lily Evans.- dijo Slughorn con una gran sonrisa, mientras ella se agarraba del brazo libre del profesor.- ¿Qué tal si nos sentamos y hablamos mientras bebemos un delicioso té?.- mientras pasaban por una pequeña mesa vacía.

Harry estuvo mucho tiempo sentado algo callado, y sin tomar casi su té cuyo sabor no era para nada agradable, mientras Slughorn y Ginny eran los que más hablaban, él solo se limitó a escucharlos, estaba pensando, en Hermione.

De pronto vio entre la gente, un espeso y enmarañado cabello castaño, era ella.

- Me voy, acabo de ver a una amiga.- dijo Harry apresuradamente levantándose de la pequeña mesa, dejando a Slughorn y a Ginny algo desconcertados.

- ¡Hermione!.- dijo Harry en voz alta avanzando hacia ella, tropezando con algunos invitados.- ¡Hermione!.

- ¡¿Harry¡Que bien que estés aquí!.- dijo Hermione en voz alta, contenta de verlo y muy nerviosa, mirando de un lado para otro.

- ¡¿Qué te ocurre?!.- dijo Harry contento de verla pero a la vez confundido por su comportamiento.

- Es Cormac Mclaggen, acabó de dejarlo, no deja de perseguirme.- dijo Hermione rápidamente acercándose a Harry, como escondiéndose de alguien, todavía muy nerviosa.

- Estabas con Mclaggen.- dijo Harry molesto en voz alta.

- No, estaba con Luna, pero Trelawney empezó hablar con ella.- explicó Hermione enfadada frunciendo el ceño al mencionar a la profesora.- Mclaggen se me acercó, y empezó hablarme de él y de su estúpido Quidditch.

Harry a cambio de Hermione, estaba buscando molesto con la mirada a Mclaggen, sentía ganas de maldecirlo un millón de veces con el "Lapsus".

- Vamos, Harry.- dijo Hermione en voz alta arrastrándolo fuera de la multitud.- No quiero que me vea.

En ese momento vieron a Luna muy distraída comiendo una rana de chocolate sentada en la mesa, donde antes ella y Hermione estaban. Se sentaron al lado de ella.

- ¿Quieren?.- dijo Luna serenamente enseñandoles su rana al verlos. Ellos negaron con la cabeza.- El té sabe peor que el jugo de sanguibulbos.- mientras miraba con algo de asco su té que se encontraba todavía lleno. Harry no tenía idea de lo que hablaba, pero por su cara supo que se trataba de algo desagradable.

- Sí, sabe terrible.- dijo Harry recordando el suyo.

- ¿Cómo te fue con Slughorn?.- preguntó Hermione más tranquila.

- Solo quiso que viera a su amigo Alric Elmore.

- Es un gran escritor de animagia, he leído sus libros.- dijo Hermione alegremente.

- Oh, no mi padre hizo un artículo sobre él, es uno de los trece vampiros de Bristol.- dijo Luna serenamente, abriendo al máximo sus plateados ojos.- tengan cuidado o les beberá la sangre cuando menos piensen.

Harry sonrío con ganas de reírse, mientras Hermione mostraba una ligera sonrisa, algo escéptica.

En ese momento entró sorpresivamente por el salón Filch arrastrando a Draco Malfoy por la túnica. Todos los invitados desviaron sus miradas hacia la entrada. Harry y los demás vieron avanzando rápidamente a Snape y Slughorn, aunque con dificultad hacia la entrada.

- Profesor Slughorn.- dijo Filch en voz alta y casi sin aliento, agarrando con fuerza a Malfoy que trataba de soltarse.- Este chico, lo encontré merodeando por el piso de arriba, lo detuve enseguida, pero me dijo que estaba invitado a su fiesta¡es eso cierto!.- agarrando con más fuerza a Malfoy que al final logró soltarse.

- ¡Esta bien, no estoy invitado!.- gritó Malfoy furioso alejándose de Filch.- ¡Era solo para que me dejará en paz!

- El director prohibió a los alumnos merodear el castillo de noche sin permiso.- dijo Filch en voz alta con una sonrisa de victoria, tratando de agarrar de nuevo a Malfoy.- Aunque no se quejará del castigo, si quiere seguir merodeando, lo hará por varias noches en el Bosque Prohibido.

- Argus, tranquilo.- dijo Slughorn acercándose a él.- Es Navidad, querer venir a una fiesta es normal, y aunque mi club sea exclusivo para miembros, en está ocasión puedo hacer una excepción con el señor Malfoy.

- Gracias, profesor.- dijo Malfoy agradecido.

- No es nada.- dijo Slughorn alegremente.

La cara de Filch era de total desilusión. Harry observó que Malfoy estaba muy pálido y parecía enfermo.

Snape avanzaba enojado hacia donde estaban Malfoy y Slughorn.

- Necesito hablar con usted, Draco.- dijo Snape gravemente acercandose a Malfoy.

- Severus, es Navidad.- dijo Slughorn sonriente.- No cree que le está dando una importancia innecesaria.

- Soy el jefe de la casa de Slytherin, yo decido cuando o no hablar con él.- dijo Snape fríamente- Sígame.- mientras salía del salón seguido por Draco algo enfadado.

Harry sintió una enorme curiosidad por escuchar lo que hablarían, pero estaba indeciso, Hermione no lo dejaría ir tal fácilmente detrás de ellos, pero estaba decidido a arriesgarse.

- Hermione, Luna, ya vengo.- dijo Harry ansioso.

- ¿A donde vas?.- preguntó Hermione agudamente, agarrándole del brazo.- No pensaras ir detrás de ellos.- en voz baja acercandose a él.

- Necesito saber que hablan.- murmuro Harry apresuradamente, avanzando hacia fuera del salón.

- Harry, no.- dijo Hermione en voz alta persiguiéndolo.- Harry.- se paró preocupada cuando llegó a las puertas de roble del salón, no lo veía, ya se había puesto su capa de invisibilidad.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos, Harry pensaba en donde podrían estar hablando Snape con Malfoy, se le vinieron a la mente dos lugares, la entrada de Slytherin y su despacho, se decidió por el segundo.

Al llegar en su despacho, oyó unas voces, ansioso acercó lo más que pudo su oído a la cerradura.

- ¡Póngame un castigo, dígaselo a Dumbledore si quiere!.- dijo Malfoy en voz alta. Harry no pudo creer que le estuviera hablando en ese tono a Snape.

- Usted sabe que no haré eso.- dijo Snape seriamente.- Solo trato de ayudarlo, yo juré a su madre que lo protegería...hice un voto irrompible.

- ¡No necesito su protección, él me eligió para hacerlo y tengo un plan, es solo que esto se está volviendo más largo de lo que pensé¡.

- ¿Qué estás planeando, Draco?.- dijo Snape seriamente en voz alta.

- No es su problema, esté es mi trabajo.- dijo Malfoy en voz alta.

De pronto Harry sintió unos pasos, y se alejó rápidamente de la puerta. Vio salir a Draco aceleradamente hacia los pisos inferiores, pensó que quizás se dirigía su casa, después salió Snape con una expresión rígida y algo preocupado, que se dirigía nuevamente hacia la fiesta.

Harry se sentó por unos minutos en el piso pensativo, aunque sabía que tenía que volver, ha contarle lo sucedido a Hermione, seguro se preocuparía más si no aparece, cuando Snape ya volvió a la fiesta.

Al día siguiente los alumnos se preparaban para irse de vacaciones. Harry y Hermione decidieron visitar antes a Hagrid, aunque Ron no los acompañara, saludaron a Buckbeack y tomaron un poco de té.

En la tarde, fueron por sus cosas, para tomar el tren que salía a Londres a las cinco. Entraron juntos a un compartimiento vacío.

- Harry, estás seguro que Snape menciono que había hecho un Voto Irrompible.- dijo Hermione algo preocupada.

- Sí, estoy seguro.- dijo Harry algo ansioso.- Entonces si haces un Voto Irrompible, no lo puedes romper.

- No, la persona que lo rompa morirá, Harry.- dijo Hermione seriamente.

- ¿Qué trabajo le habrá mandado Voldemort a Malfoy, como para que su madre pidiera a Snape un Voto Irrompible para su protección?.- dijo Harry intranquilo, esa pregunta rondaba por su cabeza, y le estaba atormentando no saber la respuesta.

- Tú crees que halla sido Voldemort.- dijo Hermione algo insegura.- Sabes que no tenemos pruebas de que se él un..

- ¡Hermione!, Draco Malfoy es un mortífago.- dijo Harry perdiendo la paciencia.

En ese momento entró Ron malhumorado, acomodo calladamente su baúl, y se sentó rápidamente de mala gana frente a ellos. Se miraron por un momento, pero se encontraba tan enojado que no hablo con ellos.

- ¿Qué es eso?.- preguntó Harry a Hermione cuando la observó sacando un pequeño frasco lleno por la mitad, del bolsillo de su abrigo.

- Es una poción de amor, de Sortilegios Weasley.- dijo Hermione agudamente, mientras se levantaba para guardarlo en su baúl.- Se la confisque en la mañana, a una de cuarto, aunque que no le importó mucho porque tenía más en su mochila.

- Entonces¿qué piensas hacer con ella?.- dijo Harry algo curioso.

- Me va a ayudar a no tener que vigilarte de las demás chicas cuando comes.- dijo Hermione con una ligera sonrisa mientras volvía a sentarse.

Tanto Harry como Ron la miraban confundidos, aunque esté último todavía no estaba dispuesto a hablarles.

- Hable con la profesora Mcgonnagall de esto, me dijo que la necesitaría, para que la Esfera Odornomine que me dio, funcione.- dijo Hermione como si eso lo explicara todo.

- ¿Qué es esa esfera?.- preguntó Harry rápidamente.

- Es un instrumento mágico, es una especie de esfera hueca trasparente, que identifica las personas que posean un determinado olor intenso, en este caso, el de la poción.- explicó Hermione mientras ellos oían curiosos.- Así que la abriré, se llenará de una niebla oscura, la cerraré y luego cuando la vuelva abrir la niebla saldrá y mostrará los nombres de quienes abrieron una de estas pociones.

- ¿Y como mostrará sus nombres?.- dijo Harry algo enredado con todo ese discurso de Hermione.

- La niebla que saldrá, escribirá los nombres, en un Libro Especial de Seguridad Estudiantil de Mcgonnagall.- dijo Hermione rápidamente.

- No pensé que existía tal cosa.- dijo Harry sonriendo mirando a Ron que parecía que pensaba lo mismo que él.

Llegaron a Londres y allí estaban la señora Weasley esperándolos. La señora Weasley les dio unos cuantos besos a Ron, Harry, Hermione y Ginny. Estuvieron un rato hablando hasta que aparecieron los padres de Hermione que la llevarían a Francia de vacaciones.

- ¡Adiós, querida!.- dijo la señora Weasley alegremente, dándole un abrazó de despedida.- Espero que la pases bien en tus vacaciones.

- Gracias, Señora Weasley.- dijo Hermione con una ligera sonrisa.

Hermione se acercó a Harry que se encontraba algo entristecido y se abrazaron.

- Que te vaya bien.- susurro Harry abrazándola, deseando que este momento durara toda la vida.

- A ti también, Harry.- susurro Hermione dulcemente.- Nos veremos el próximo año.

Hermione se despidió con la mano de Ron y Ginny que no estaban muy contentos, pero por cortesía le respondieron.

- ¡¿Qué les pasa a ustedes, dos?!.- regaño la señora Weasley en voz alta a Ron y Ginny.- No piensan despedirse de Hermione, como dios manda.

- No se preocupe.- dijo Hermione entristecida mientras se iba, por un momento volvió a mirar a Harry y siguió de largo. Él en ese momento se preguntaba si Hermione podía escuchar sus pensamientos, que realmente sentiría ella por él, por un momento quiso leer los suyos y encontrar la respuesta.

Harry viéndola irse se sentía de repente como algo vacío, tenía un fuerte deseo de salir corriendo detrás de ella y darle un beso, era como si todo lo reprimido en esos meses afloraran en aquel instante. Quería que la felicidad fuera completa, estar con ella y los Weasley en Navidad.

El próximo capítulo espero agregarlo el 29/11.


	9. Navidad con los Weasley

Primero que todo muchas gracias por sus reviews, me encanta que les esté gustando.  
La Esfera Odornomine va da que hablar, pero no es la única sorpresa de esté fic.  
Espero que disfruten este capítulo.  
Muchos Besos.  
AtheneaPsique.

**9 Capítulo: Navidad con los Weasley**.

Los días en la madriguera, no fueron para nada de descanso, la señora Weasley se había asegurado que Harry, Ron y Ginny se mantuvieran ocupados, ayudándola en todos los quehaceres del hogar y en los adornos de Navidad. Ron y Ginny no estuvieron ni un solo día sin pelearse, esto hizo que Harry fuera él primero que terminará sus deberes, algo cansado de sus gritos.  
Él ya le había contado a Ron todo lo que sucedió en la conversación entre Draco y Snape, y que él difería de la opinión de Hermione que aseguraba que Snape solo estaba fingiendo para conocer los planes de Malfoy. Ron estaba de acuerdo con su opinión, seguro Snape lo estaba ayudando.  
En la noche de Navidad, Charlie y Percy eran los únicos ausentes de los Weasley. El señor Weasley pudo estar temprano a la madriguera, ya que en los demás días solo venía en las madrugadas, por el duro trabajo que tenía en el Ministerio.  
- Esto ya me está cansado.- gruñó Ron fastidiado en voz alta mientras Harry y él cortaban vegetales en mesa de la cocina.- Ya quiero tener diecisiete, Harry, estoy harto de cortar tanta porquería.  
- Te salvaste de no ser muggle.- dijo Harry con una ligera sonrisa. Ron le hizo una mueca de falsa sonrisa y rodó sus ojos de nuevo a los vegetales, cortándolos bruscamente.  
- ¡Hey, Como está quedando la comida!.- dijo Fred alegremente entrando a la cocina junto a George que guardaba unos Snaps explosivos en sus bolsillos.  
- Me estoy muriendo de hambre.- dijo George riéndose mientras pasaba al lado de ellos y agarraba inmediatamente unos cuantos bollos de la mesa.- Toma, Fred.- lanzándole uno por el aire a Fred que lo tomó enseguida.  
- Si están tan hambrientos, porque no nos ayudan.- dijo Ron enojado es voz alta dejando de cortar y tirando con fuerza el cuchillo en la mesa.  
- No.- dijo Fred astutamente mientras comía.- Preferimos esperar, y hablando de esperar.- mirando divertido a George.- Ginny nos dijo que por fin tenías novia, una señorita llamada¡Ah!, Lavender Brown.  
- Ella no es mi novia, ni siquiera nos hablamos ahora.- dijo Ron en voz alta perdiendo la paciencia.  
- Rompieron, ya decíamos que era demasiado genial para ti.- comentó George.  
- Si ha eso que hacían lo llamas hablar, yo más bien diría...- dijo Fred sonriendo intercambiando miradas con George y Harry.  
- Besuqueo.- dijeron Fred y George divertidos dándole con el codo a los brazos de Harry, mientras él mostró una ligera sonrisa.  
- No metan sus narices en lo que no les importa.- dijo Ron molesto algo enrojecido.  
En ese momento entró rápidamente a la cocina, la señora Weasley enfurecida.  
- ¡Fred¡George, que les dije que no entraran a la cocina!.- regaño la señora Weasley exasperada mientras avanzaba rápidamente hacia ellos, agarrando los bollos que tenían en la mano.- ¡Por Merlín, Lo único que hacen es comer, esperen la cena!.  
- Vamos a jugar Snap explosivo.- dijo Fred que salió rápidamente de la cocina con George.  
- ¡No los quiero volver a ver en la cocina!.- gritó la señora Weasley enojada.- Harry, cariño ve ayudar con la mesa a Ginny.- cuando voltio y lo miró dulcemente.  
- Sí, señora Weasley.  
Al salir de la cocina, en la sala se oían villancicos de una radio de madera sin cables, el señor Weasley estaba sentado en un sofá hablando con Bill y Fleur apretujados en un asiento rojo y Fred y George jugaban Snap explosivo.  
Ginny se encontraba colocando los manteles en una gran mesa, al verlo le sonrió.  
- Puedes ir colocando los vasos y las servilletas, yo te ayudo con los platos.- dijo Ginny radiante acercándose a él.  
Al poco tiempo salió de la cocina Ron malhumorado que se sentó cansado al lado del señor Weasley, detrás de él, la señora Weasley entró a la sala ordenando con su varita las fuentes de comida.  
- Ya está lista la comida.- dijo la señora Weasley emocionada.  
- ¡SII!.- dijeron los gemelos que se apresuraron hacia la mesa. Después se sentaron juntos Bill y Fleur.  
Ginny se sentó al lado de Harry como todos los días, pero está vez después de hacerlo puso el pie para que Ron que pasaba para sentarse del otro lado de Harry, hechizado viendo a Fleur, se cayera. Esto hizo que los gemelos estallaran en risa, cosa que Ginny no pudo tampoco aguantar. Esto ha Harry no le dio tanta gracia, más bien ayudo a Ron a levantarse del piso.  
- O pego, que leg paso.- dijo Fleur con algo de dolor en su cara, al oír el fuerte golpe que pegó Ron cuando dio con el piso, que ahora se levantaba mirando furioso a Ginny que no paraba de reír.  
- ¡Fred, George!.- regaño la señora Weasley.- ¡O se comportan o no cenaran!. Enseguida se callaron pero no dejaron ir la sonrisa.  
Mientras comían Fleur no paraba de hablar de los preparativos de su boda, cosa que hastiaba ha Ginny y a la señora Weasley, que preferían hablar de otras cosas.  
- Señor Weasley.- murmuro Harry que estaba al frente de él.- ¿Cómo han ido las cosas en el Ministerio?.  
- Oh, Harry.- dijo el señor Weasley algo sorprendido dejando de comer, acercándose un poco a él.- Estos días escuche en el Ministerio, que los aurores fueron a inspeccionar la Mansión Malfoy. Parecen que estaban buscando algo, pero realmente no sé que es exactamente, es secreto.  
- Y ¿Qué sucedió?.- dijo Harry muy interesado.  
- No encontraron nada, pero no será la única que harán, habrán otras inspecciones para él y otras residencias de Mortifagos en los próximos días.  
- Han tenido noticias de Lupin.- dijo Harry curioso.- No recibí ninguna carta de él, durante las clases.  
- Ha estado viviendo con otros como él, sirviendo como espía de Dumbledore y nos ha comunicado que la mayoría está de parte de Quien-tú-sabes-quién y que están liderados por Greyback.  
- ¿Saben algo de él, de Greyback?  
- Eh...fue el responsable de que Lupin se convirtiera en... hombre-lobo, lo mordió cuando era muy joven, ese es, de un modo su método de crear hombres-lobo que odien a los magos normales, Quien-tu-sabes-quién dijo que iba a soltarlo a todos sus hijos, para crear miedo, Harry.  
Harry se quedó pensando, estaban uniéndose a Voldemort todos aquellos que querían crear miedo y destrucción en el mundo mágico, para lograr tener más poder, por un momento temió por lo que pasaría si está situación estallara y Voldemort lograba reunir su ejercito, matarían a todos que estuvieran en contra de él, y a los Muggles. Pensó en Hermione, sus padres eran Muggles, estarían en peligro, en los Weasley, los de la Orden (excepto Snape), y hasta en sus tíos.  
- Harry tienes algo en el cabello.- dijo Ginny riéndose mientras revolvía con sus manos el cabello rebelde de él.  
- ¿Qué?.- dijo Harry preocupado, saliendo de sus pensamientos, tocándose de pronto el cabello.  
- Ya te lo quité.- dijo Ginny rápidamente, que se quedo mirando lo que hacía un buen rato. Esto le hizo sentir algo incomodo.  
- Sig, cagiño Ginny llevaga gosas blangas egse gía, aungue...- dijo Fleur ilusionada dándole con su cubierto trozos de pavo de navidad a Bill en la boca. Ginny voltio los ojos fastidiada.  
- Mamá.- dijo Ginny en voz alta interrumpiendo a Fleur — ¡Mamá! En estos días nos puedes dejar libres, para que juguemos Quidditch.- agudamente.  
- Sí, bueno, en las tardes podrían jugar.- dijo la señora Weasley al levantarse y recoger con su varita los platos.- Pero seguirán haciendo sus labores en la mañana.  
Ginny sonrió de felicidad, Harry pensaba que algo de Quidditch lo distraería un poco, mostró una ligera sonrisa.  
- Jugaremos con ustedes.- dijeron Fred y George entusiasmados.  
- Hace tiempo que no lo hacemos, verdad, Fred.- dijo George contento.- Ha habido mucha faena en la tienda.  
- Ni crean que jugare con ella.- dijo Ron enojado al terminar de comer su pastel de Navidad.- prefiero limpiar mi cuarto o seguir cortando porquería.  
- No importa, si no juegas.- dijo Ginny en voz alta algo molesta.- No te necesitamos, jugaremos con Fred y George.  
Después de haber terminado la cena, fueron a abrir sus regalos.  
- ..De snitch dorada.- dijo Harry abrir el paquete que estaba en su media de Navidad, era un suéter tejido por la señora Weasley, entre sus demás regalos estaba un paquete de productos de Sortilegios Weasley, el otro era un libro, enseguida supuso que era de Hermione.  
- "Las mejores estrategias de los capitanes más famosos del Quidditch".- dijo Harry contento leyendo la portada.- realmente me conoces muy bien.  
- ¿Qué recibiste?.- preguntó Ron curioso, mientras se acercaba a él.- Guau¡Mira que portada!, Es uno de los mejores capitanes de la liga inglesa.  
- ¿Y a ti¿Qué te regalaron?.- dijo Harry curioso.  
- Los estoy abriendo...además de lo que tú ya sabes.- dijo Ron enseñándole un suéter de snitch tejido.- ¡"Un kit de productos especiales para el mantenimiento de escobas"! es de Hermione.- se quedo pensativo un momento mirando el regalo.  
- Deberías hablarle.- dijo Harry seriamente.- Olvídate de lo que dijo Ginny, volvamos hacer los tres de siempre.  
Ron lo miro algo entristecido, pero no le respondió, sacó el último regalo de su media. Era un paquete mediano que no tenía nombre, estaba adornado con hojas y flores que Harry nunca había visto.  
- ¿De quien será este?.- preguntó Ron extrañado todavía sin abrirlo.- Mamá quien me regaló esto.  
- Ginny lo colocó en tu media.- dijo la señora Weasley en voz alta, mientras veía orgullosamente a Ginny, que se miraba en un espejo junto al vestido que ella le había regalado.- Te debe de quedar hermoso, hija.  
- Esto es una broma, desde cuando Ginny me regala algo.- dijo Ron todavía más extrañado.- Debe ser un explosivo.- con una ligera sonrisa. Este comentario hizo Harry empezara a reír.  
- O gue feog, no meg gusta el cogol.- dijo Fleur al levantarse de al lado de Bill, para mirar el vestido de su futura cuñada. Ellas la miraron furiosas, Ginny sacó de la vista de Fleur su nuevo vestido mientras murmura cosas junto a la señora Weasley.  
- Quiere deshacerse de ti.- dijo Harry riéndose.  
- No me extrañaría.- dijo Ron todavía no dispuesto ha abrirlo.- ¡Hey! Toma tú regalo.- levantándose y acercándole el regalo a Ginny.  
- No seas estúpido, no es mío, es de Lunática.- dijo Ginny en voz alta molesta a tener que hablar con él.  
- ¡De Lunática!, digo Luna - dijo Ron sorprendido.- No será otro truco tuyo.  
- No seas tan cobarde, Ron, ábrelo de una buena vez.- dijo Ginny perdiendo la paciencia, mientras se iba ha jugar con sus hermanos Snap explosivo.  
- Ábrelo, Ron.- dijo Harry curioso.  
- Ya voy.- dijo Ron algo desconfiado - ¡gomitas colorabocas y Gudyroots¿Cómo sabía que me gustaban los Gudyroots?.- sorprendido al mirar unos dulces con forma de cebolla de color rojo.  
- No sé.- dijo Harry encogiendo los hombros y negando levemente con la cabeza, aunque pensaba que tal vez se lo había dicho Hermione.  
- ¡Es genial¡.- dijo Ron entusiasmado que no tardó mucho en comer uno.  
Luego de que vieron todos los regalos fueron subiendo al ático donde dormían Ron y él.  
- ¡Estoy harta, no pienso compartir mi cuarto esa, flema!.- dijo Ginny en voz alta molesta batiendo su rojo cabellera con furia, mientras subía apresuradamente con ellos.  
- Yo soy él que está harto con tu flema.- dijo Ron molesto en voz alta.- Si estás tan molesta con ella, pues ve, gritarle todo en su cara y déjame en paz. Estoy harto que me pongas tu pie en mi camino y que te rías de mi cara.  
- No sabes lo ridículo que eres, cuando ves a flema.- dijo Ginny riéndose.- ¡Era para que despertaras Ron, para que pongas los pies en el piso!  
- Yo soy es que está harto de sus discusiones, podrían parar al menos un segundo.- dijo Harry algo molesto.  
- Hoy no me pienso quedar callado, sabes que.- dijo Ron enrojecido, acercándose a su hermana, mientras Harry dándose por vencido se adelantaba hacia al ático.- yo no te pongo el pie cada vez que estás fascinada con Harry, ayudándolo en yo no sé que estupidez.  
- Eso no es asunto tuyo.- dijo Ginny molesta mientras volteaba y se dirigía a su cuarto.  
Harry que estaba un piso más arriba, había escuchado toda la conversación, se paró un momento y siguió hacia él ático. Estaba algo confundido, no pensaba que Ginny siguiera gustando de él, y menos ahora que salía con Dean. Recordó las palabras de Hermione, que le decían que Ginny no estaba más interesada en él.  
Se acostó en una de las camas, recordar las palabras de Hermione, hizo que empezará de nuevo a extrañarla. Al poco tiempo entró Ron todavía molesto.  
- Se cree que soy estúpido.- gruñó Ron mientras se cambiaba su ropa, por una pijama que estaba debajo de su almohada.- Estará besuqueando con Dean, pero eso de que me siento al lado de Harry, ven ayudarme con esto Harry... y está celosa de Fleur porque sigue enamorada de ti.  
Harry no supo que responderle, sus pensamientos de encontraban en otra parte, decidió levantarse y cambiarse de ropa.  
- Aunque, prefiero que seas tu el novio de mi hermana, que ese...- dijo Ron queriendo maldecir con todas sus ganas a Dean, sentándose a un lado de su cama.- Y a ti Harry¿Te gusta mi hermana?.- algo curioso.  
Harry que se estaba colocando la camisa de su pijama, no espero tal pregunta.  
- No.- dijo Harry seriamente, negando levemente con la cabeza, mientras se sentaba en su cama que estaba frente a Ron.- Sabes que yo no siento nada por tu...  
- Eso supuse.- dijo Ron con algo de desilusión.- ¿En qué tanto piensas, has estado callado, en estos días?.  
- Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza.- dijo Harry algo cansado, llevándose las manos a la cabeza, dando gracias que Ron no pudiera leer sus pensamientos.- Tengo que decirle a Dumbledore lo que pasó en el despacho de Snape.  
- Conociendo a Dumbledore, seguro te dirá lo mismo que Hermione, que estaba fingiendo.  
- Eso lo sé, pero no voy a darme por vencido, todo esto me está dando un mal presentimiento.- dijo Harry preocupado.- Y más si se trata de un plan de Voldemort.  
Ron al escucharlo se preocupo un poco, algo soñoliento miro el reloj de madera antiguo que estaba en una esquina del ático, eran nada menos que las dos y veinticinco minutos de la mañana.  
- Bueno, ya tengo mucho sueño.- dijo Ron bostezando, y colocándose perezosamente las cobijas de su cama.- Seguro mañana mi mamá nos levanta a las siete de la mañana.- mientras se acomodaba en su almohada.  
Harry no tenía sueño, todavía estaba sentado y tocaba su cabeza, sintiéndola algo pesada.  
- Buenas noches.- dijo Ron mientras apagaba la única lampara de la habitación, que estaba al lado de su cama.  
- Buenas noches.  
Harry se quitó los lentes, los puso en una pequeña mesa que estaba al lado de su cama y se acostó boca arriba mirando al techo del ático. Los malos recuerdos siempre lo acompañaban de noche. La muerte de Sirius, se sentía que era su culpa, si era doloroso, pero se sentía culpable. Hermione yacente en el piso, creyó que iba perderla, no quiso mirarla, no podía estar muerta, no quería ver sus ojos cerrados, recordó ese miedo paralizador que recorrió toda su mente. Y una vez más había sido su culpa, él no la escucho, él fue quién la obligó con los demás a ir al Ministerio.

Era el día de volver a Hogwarts, el tren los abordaba en la mañana. Después de despedirse de los señora Weasley, entraron al tren Harry, Ron y Ginny en busca de un compartimiento. Ginny se despidió de ellos, mientras entraba en el que estaban Grizel y Dean.  
Ellos siguieron y se sentaron en uno vacío, estaban algo extrañados de que todavía no hubiese llegado Hermione. De pronto, ella pasó preocupada buscándolos por los compartimientos, sonrío al verlos por fin. Saludo a Harry, se sentó al lado de él, y se extraño de recibir un pequeño saludo por parte de Ron.  
- ¿Cómo pasaron las Navidades?.- dijo Hermione sonriendo.- ¿Les gusto mis regalos?  
Harry estaba contento, seguro esto quería decir que ya se hablarían.  
- Bien, si estuvo muy bueno.- dijo Ron rápidamente.- Me ayudará mucho con mi escoba.  
- Gracias, por el libro.- dijo Harry con una ligera sonrisa.  
- Sabía que te iba gustar.- dijo Hermione contenta.  
- ¿Tus Navidades en Francia, como estuvieron?.- preguntó Harry algo curioso.  
- Bien... realmente estuvimos solo una semana, mis padres tuvieron que volver a Londres por trabajo...- dijo Hermione algo seria.- Así que tuve tiempo para leer unos libros que compre en Francia.  
- Que extraño de ti.- dijo Ron volteando los ojos.- A nosotros, mamá, nos tenían trabajando todo el día con Ginny en la madriguera. Me tenía harto de sus celos con Fleur.  
- No dejaban de pelear en todo el día.- comentó Harry mientras Hermione los miraba algo seria.  
- Es una mentirosa, todavía está interesada en Harry, la hubieras visto en la madriguera. Estaba como dices tú que andan por Harry, fascinada.- dijo Ron con una ligera sonrisa.  
Hermione miró a Harry, como diciéndole que pensaba de todo eso. Harry estaba algo incomodo, hubiera querido que en ese momento, que Ron no hubiese abierto la boca, no respondió nada solo negó levemente con la cabeza, mirando algo molesto a Ron.  
Llegaron en la tarde al Castillo, Hermione había estado algo callada en el viaje al tren, casi todo el tiempo estuvo leyendo el Profeta mientras Harry y Ron hablaban de Quidditch.  
- ¿Cambiaron de contraseña?.- dijo Harry al llegar al Retrato de la Dama Gorda. Ron se encogió de hombros.  
- Salamandra.- dijo Hermione seriamente, que estaba delante de ellos.  
Se abrió el retrato y entraron a la Sala Común que estaba llena de gente, muchos estaban besuqueándose en las esquinas.  
- Parece que se extrañaron mucho.- dijo Ron con una risa nerviosa a Harry.  
- No, seguramente algunos son por el efecto de las pociones.- dijo Hermione rápidamente volteando hacia ellos.- Pero ya con la esfera se acaba está situación.  
- Sí, no vayamos a terminar como Ernie.- dijo Harry con una ligera sonrisa a Ron, al observar a Ernie Mcmillan colocándose una cadena dorada larga que le estaba regalando Demelza.  
- Está loco si piensa ponerse eso.- comentó Ron no aguantando la risa.  
- Comenzaré está semana, cuando estemos en el Gran Comedor.- dijo Hermione mientras se iba a los dormitorios de las chicas.  
Al entrar a los dormitorios, no fue a los de sexto, se desvió para los de quinto, con la esperanza de poder encontrar a Ginny.  
- Ginny.- dijo Hermione seriamente al ver que ella contenta estaba desempacando sus cosas hablando con Grizel.- Quiero hablarte un momento.- mientras salía de los dormitorios de quinto y se encontraba en un pequeño pasillo solo, donde ellas comúnmente hablaban.  
- Dime, de que quieres hablar.- dijo Ginny radiante, mientras pasaba por el pasillo acercándose a ella.  
- Es acerca de las pociones.- murmuro Hermione rápidamente algo preocupada.- Debe dejarlas, Mcgonnagall me dio algo que podía detectar a las personas que las utilizarán.  
- Metiste tanto tus narices en esto que ahora te saldrás con la tuya.- dijo Ginny en voz alta ahora furiosa.- Déjanos en paz, Hermione, no somos las únicas que infringimos las leyes de Hogwarts.  
- No lo haré.- dijo Hermione rotundamente.- Pero te lo estoy advirtiendo, Ginny, deja las pociones, las que salgan en la lista, no podrán ir a Hogsmeade, no recibirán más correo vía lechuza y no jugarán Quidditch.  
- ¡Estoy cansada de que mandes, eres una envidiosa, mal amiga, todo esto lo hiciste a propósito, verdad!.- gritó Ginny furiosa en voz alta, acercándose un momento a ella y luego avanzando hacia los dormitorios batiendo con fuerza su roja cabellera.- ¡Ni se te ocurra dirigirme la palabra, después de lo que acabas de hacer!.  
Hermione se quedó pensativa por unos momentos, estaba cansada de sus gritos, "después de hacer eso era una mala amiga", pensaba ella sin creérselo, pero no estaba dispuesta a permitiría más está situación, y mucho menos si Harry podía ser envenado por algunas de esas pociones.

El próximo capítulo lo agregó este sábado. No se lo pierdan.


	10. La Esfera Odornomine

Un gran saludos a todos mis queridos lectores Harmony.

Las cosas están cambiando en la historia. Espero que les guste.

Por favor dejen reviews.

Muchos besos.

AtheneaPsique.

**10 Capítulo: La Esfera Odornomine.**

El primer día de clases del nuevo trimestre, había comenzado con sorpresas, cuando se dirigían al Gran Comedor después de terminar sus clases, encontraron un gran cartel al lado de las puertas de roble del comedor, eran lecciones de Aparición para los alumnos de sexto, que tengan diecisiete o los cumplan hasta el 31 de agosto. Al lado del cartel había varias mesas para inscribirse, los alumnos se acumularon en estas mesas emocionados y conversando en voz alta.

- ¡Aparición!, ¡Genial!.- dijo Ron emocionado después de leer el cartel, apresurándose hacia la gran cola de alumnos que esperaban ansiosos, tropezando con varios alumnos de primero que pasaban.- ¡Apúrense!.- impaciente mientras esperaba en la cola a Harry y Hermione.

- No es para tanto, Ron.- dijo Harry contento y algo apresurando por colocarse al lado de él.- Debe ser algo complicado hacerlo uno mismo.

- Y lo mejor es que no debemos esperar a tener diecisiete, para hacerlo.- dijo Ron alegre y algo inquieto, parecía que quería pasarle a todos los alumnos por encima.- Aunque no falta mucho para marzo. ¿Qué le pasa a Hermione?

Hermione estaba hablando algo molesta con su varita en mano, con un alumno de primero que parecía algo mareado, frotandose con sus manos la cabeza.

- Por si no lo notaste, golpeaste a uno de primero.- dijo Harry agarrándole el hombro a Ron, para que volteara.

- ¡Ron!.- dijo Hermione en voz alta enfadada avanzando hacia ellos.

- Ya había tardado mucho.- murmuro Ron fastidiado al ver acercándose Hermione.

- Debes ver por donde caminas, no eres el único que camina por el castillo.- regaño Hermione molesta, mientras se colocaba en la cola al lado de Harry.- Tropezaste, o mejor dicho, tumbaste a uno de primero.

- Sí, si ya lo sé.- dijo Ron sin darle mayor importancia.- no lo vi, está bien.

Hermione miro seriamente a Harry al de haber sido ignorada por Ron.

- Tú ya lo conoces.- dijo Harry que no quería más peleas.- No deberías extrañarte.

Los tres se anotaron en la lista y pagaron los quince galeones del curso.

Pasaron a cenar en el Gran Comedor. Hermione antes de probar bocado, sacó un objeto de su mochila, era una esfera hueca de cristal trasparente de unos escasos diez centímetros, con base ancha y tapa delgada ambas de cobre. Dentro estaba llena de una blanquecina niebla.

Al colocarla a un lado de su plato, Harry y Ron la observaron con curiosidad.

- ¿No crees que se den cuenta?.- preguntó Harry algo dudoso, mientras ella quitaba la delgada tapa de bronce con cuidado.

- No, sus preocupaciones están en otra cosa.- dijo Hermione con altivez mirando a Harry.- pero si alguien llegará a darse cuenta, lo más sensato sería que dejara las pociones simplemente, porque sabrá que esto revelara su nombre y le traerá sanciones.

- ¿Y si lo tratan de romperlo con un hechizo?.- preguntó Ron curioso, mientras acercaba su mano a la esfera para tocar la niebla que se estaba oscureciendo. Hermione enseguida le dio en la mano para que se alejara del objeto.

- ¡Auch!

- Estos objetos son peligrosos.- dijo Hermione con seriedad.- no se rompen y son muy resistentes a los hechizos.

En ese momento, oyeron una ruidosa risa detrás de ellos, era Lavender que se sentaba de pronto al lado de Ron. Él no parecía muy contento de verla, pero ella enseguida lanzó sus brazos sobre él.

- Eh... Lavender.- dijo Ron algo ahogado.- Podrías...

- Lo siento, no debimos terminar así.- dijo Lavender en voz alta haciendo pucheros.- Es que tengo miedo de perder a mi querido Won- Won, por otra.- dándole muchos besos en la mejilla.

- Qué ridículo.- murmuro Hermione volteando los ojos, comenzando a comer su crema de zanahoria. Harry se le quedó mirando por un momento, pensó que quizás ella estaría celosa de Lavender, de solo sospecharlo le quitaba el apetito.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude, mi wonsito?.- dijo Lavender con una cuchara de crema dispuesta a dar de comer a Ron.

- No, no.- dijo Ron en voz alta algo fastidiado apartando la cuchara de Lavender.- Yo puedo solo.

Harry no pudo aguantar reírse mientras comía.

- Me recuerdan a...- dijo Harry con una ligera sonrisa no terminando la oración, porque sabía que lo él le había entendido.

- No te burles.- dijo Ron algo molesto.- Nunca llegaré a ese extremo.

Cuando llegaron los postres, Ron y Lavender estaban tan pegados, que resultaba incomodo estar al lado de ellos.

- Nos vamos.- comentó Harry al intercambiar miradas con Hermione que también parecía tener ganas de irse.

- No terminaras de comer.- dijo Hermione algo extrañada.

- No tengo mucha hambre.

Sé levantaron y fueron hacia la torre de Griffindor, sin despedirse de ellos.

Allí se sentaron en unas de las mesas, para hacer los ensayos que les había mandado de pociones y herbología.

- Tuve noticias de Lupin.- dijo Harry mientras dejaba de escribir su ensayo de Herbología.- Ha estado con los demás hombres- lobo, espiándolos por ordenes de Dumbledore.

- Y que información ha dado a la Orden.- dijo Hermione rápidamente acercándose a él interesada.

- Que la mayoría está de lado de Voldemort, y su líder un tal Greyback parecen que se las lleva muy bien con él.- dijo Harry con sarcasmo.- Greyback amenaza con mordernos a todos, para que odiemos a los demás magos. Él fue que mordió a Lupin.

- Eso es horrible.- dijo Hermione rápidamente horrorizada.- ¿No lo vistes en Navidad?

- No, ninguno de la Orden estuvo.

- Ya terminaste el ensayo de Herbología.- dijo Hermione de repente extrañada, mientras él enrollaba un pergamino.- Estas seguro de que escribiste todo lo que Sprout dijo.

- Si, este es mi resumen.- dijo Harry mientras seguía enrollando su pergamino, sabía que ella lo decía porque no escribió por lo menos tres pergaminos, ya que ella empezaba el cuarto.

- Déjame leerlo.- dijo Hermione rápidamente al agarrar el pergamino que él había puesto sobre la mesa.

- ¡Hermione!.- dijo Harry en voz alta impaciente al ver que ella desenrollaba rápidamente su pergamino. Ella comenzó a leerlo minuciosamente con un rostro serio.

- Seguro le hace falta algo.- murmuro Harry más para sí, con una ligera sonrisa algo cansado de leer los viejos libros de Herbología.

- Pues sí.- dijo Hermione algo molesta acercándose a su lado, después de terminar de leer.- Esta bien, pero Harry, te faltan como diez propiedades más de los bulbos venenosos y ...

El rostro de ella de repente palideció al parar de hablar, parecía que veía un dementor detrás de él, y quisiera salir corriendo. Harry enseguida voltio.

- Hola, Hermione.- dijo Mclaggen algo serio e ignorando la presencia de Harry.- Podemos hablar un momento.- haciendo gestos de que quería hablar a solas.

- Estaba hablando conmigo.- dijo Harry mordazmente.

- Harry.- regaño Hermione algo extrañada por su actitud.- Está bien.- levantándose algo nerviosa y dejando el pergamino al lado de Harry. Fueron unos pasos más adelante cerca del sofá de la sala común.

Harry no podía empezar a escribir su ensayo de pociones, los miraba hablar con disimulo. Observó de pronto el libro del Príncipe Mestizo a su lado, reprimió el deseo de hechizar a Mclaggen. La voz de Hermione le decía que no lo hiciera.

Ella lo siguió todavía extrañada por la actitud de Harry, pero también estaba algo molesta por lo que pasó con Mclaggen en la fiesta.

- ¿Qué quieres decirme, Cormac?.- dijo Hermione seriamente, enseguida dejaron de caminar.

- Desapareciste de repente.- dijo Mclaggen contrariado.- Si no te gustaba estar conmigo, debiste decírmelo.

- Fuistes muy descortés.- dijo Hermione frunciendo el ceño.- Ni siquiera me conoces y... tratas de besarme.

- ¡¿Cuándo pasábamos por el muérdago?!.- dijo Mclaggen incrédulo.- No creí que te molestaría, todos aquí lo hacen... es una costumbre.

- Pues, yo no sigo esa costumbre.- dijo Hermione rotundamente.

- ¿O acaso tienes novio?

- No tengo novio.- dijo Hermione algo enojada.- No por eso voy a estar besándome con cualquier chico que vea.

- Bueno, no sabía que eras tan tímida.- dijo Mclaggen con una ligera sonrisa.- Realmente no quise ser grosero, solo quería conocerte ya que no estabas con esa loca amiga tuya, conque te la pasas todas las fiestas.

- No le digas loca, tú sabes su nombre, Mclaggen.- dijo Hermione con el ceño fruncido.

- No llames Mclaggen, solo dime Cormac.- dijo Mclaggen con un gesto de desagrado.- Bueno, tengo algunas cosas que hacer, espero que podamos hablar la próxima reunión, adiós.- despidiéndose mientras se marchaba hacia los dormitorios.

Harry vio de pronto como Mclaggen se iba hacia los dormitorios, enseguida fijo su mirada en su libro de pociones, fingiendo que estaba leyendo, mientras Hermione avanzaba hacia él. Ella se sentó y empezó nuevamente a escribir.

- Pense que no querías hablarle a Mclaggen.- dijo Harry algo molesto.- En la fiesta huías de él.

- Es un poco molesto estar con él, pero no puedo estar huyéndole todo el tiempo.- dijo Hermione seriamente mientras escribía, luego miró lo que estaba haciendo él.- Harry, enserio te hace faltan más propiedades. Sprout reprobará tu ensayo si no lo haces.

- Esta bien así.- dijo Harry rápidamente mientras volvía a leer su libro de pociones. Hermione lo miró por unos momentos frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Por qué estás tan molesto con Mclaggen?.- dijo Hermione intrigada.- Le lanzas maldiciones, te enojas cuando aparece..

- Tú sabes porqué.- dijo Harry de repente molesto dejando de leer su libro, no sabiendo que responder.

- ¡¿Que yo sé?!.

- Sí, Hermione, tu me conoces bien.

- Lo único que se es, que no quieres decírmelo.- dijo Hermione algo enojada rápidamente, se quedo un momento pensando.- ¡O...no será por el Quidditch, que es lo único que parecen que piensan todos los chicos!

- Sí...es el Quidditch.- dijo Harry sabiendo que no tendría otra excusa, que convenza a Hermione.

- Pense que eras diferente.- dijo Hermione gravemente, mientras se alejaba un poco de él, empezando a escribir de nuevo su cuarto pergamino de Herbología.

Después de una semana, era el día de paseo a Hogsmeade, se levantaron a primera hora de la mañana a desayunar. Pero antes de ir, Hermione pasó por el despacho de Mcgonnagall para darle la Esfera Odornomine que en esos momentos desprendía una negruzca niebla, ese día serían publicados al lado del Gran Comedor los nombres.

Filch pasó con un gran cartel, iba a colocarlo mientras los alumnos se desayunaban. Harry miraba la mesa de Griffindor al conserje con la señora Norris, llevando una gran escalera.

- Parece que todo Hogwarts está en ese cartel.- murmuro Harry impresionado al ver su tamaño, mientras comía su cereal.

- Si se enteran que fue Hermione, le saltarán todas encima.- murmuro Ron intranquilo acercándose a Harry.- Las mujeres son algo vengativas.

- No digas cosas que no son, Ron.- dijo Hermione seriamente mientras terminaba su desayuno.

- Mejor nos vamos.- dijo Harry apresurado al ver que el conserje ya había colocado el cartel, y ahora se dirigía a revisar a los alumnos que visitarían Hogsmeade, con los censores de seguridad.

Cuando salieron del comedor, habían varios leyendo el cartel sorprendidos. Muchas chicas la miraban sin dar créditos a sus ojos, empezaron hablar fuerte entre ellas. Algunos chicos se reían al leer la lista.

- ¡¿Qué es esto?!.- grito Demelza asustada al ver la lista. Su novio Ernie que la acompañaba en ese momento la miró confundido.

- No ven, Demelza le daba pociones a Ernie.- dijo Ron divertido, al ver la expresión de Demelza.

- Ahora podrá quitarse su cadena favorita.- dijo Harry sonriendo.

- No es divertido, la lista no fue publicada para el escarnio.- dijo Hermione frunciendo el ceño, caminando alejada de ellos.

- No le hagas caso.- murmuro Ron acercándose a Harry.- ¿Dónde estará Lavender?, Dijo que iba venir con nosotros.- mirando hacia los pasillos.

- Volviste con ella.- dijo Harry con una ligera sonrisa. Ron asintió ligeramente con la cabeza.

- No sé, es que me siento algo atraído por ella.- dijo Ron algo dudoso, riendo con Harry.- Eso sonó raro, pero a veces me siento así, aunque a veces es muy fastidiosa.

En ese momento Harry experimentó por unos momentos dentro de su pecho, una ola de felicidad, tal vez Ron se estaba enamorando de Lavender, pero pensó que quizás Hermione sufriría por esto.

Fueron hacia las afueras del castillo donde estaban siendo revisados los alumnos. Varios no tenían permiso, los censores habían sonado para los que aparecieron en la lista, que miraban por unos momentos, a los demás, enojados por no poder salir con ellos a Hogsmeade.

Harry vio entre el grupo que no podía ir al paseo, a Pansy Parkinson, Parvati, Cho y su amiga Marietta y a la chica de Slytherin que Ginny seguro había atacado en el tren.

- Muchos no saben que no podrán ir, se darán cuenta cuando pasen por los censores.- dijo Harry mientras esperaban ser revisados por el conserje.

- Hola.- dijo una voz soñadora detrás de ellos.

- Hola.- dijeron todos casi al mismo tiempo.

- Tienes una carta de Dumbledore.- dijo Luna serenamente mientras le daba una carta azul celeste a Harry.

- Gracias, Luna.

- Eh...me gusto mucho tu regalo de Navidad.- dijo Ron algo nervioso.- ¿Cómo supiste que me gustaban las Gudyroots hace años que no comía una?.

- Bueno, una vez te vi comerlos en Honeydukes.- dijo Luna sonriendo soñadoramente levantando exageradamente sus doradas cejas.- Recuerdo que era mi primer año, desde ese entonces también son mis favoritas.- acercándose a él.- "tengo un secreto para conseguirlas".- diciéndoselo de pronto en su oído.

- Eh...sí.- dijo Ron algo ruborizado.- ¡Que bien!.- disimulando una sonrisa, alejándose un poco de ella.

- Pense que Hermione te lo había dicho.- dijo Harry al ver que Ron estaba algo ruborizado y mudo.

- No, yo creo que todos los dulces para Ron, son sus favoritos.- dijo Hermione con una ligera sonrisa.

Era la hora de ellos de ser revisados, pasaron sin mayores problemas, que algunas descargas recibidas por Filch, que parecía disfrutar haciéndolo. Mientras esperaban a los demás, apareció Ginny con Grizel y Dean que iban a ser revisados.

Hermione fijo su mirada en ella, deseando que le hubiera escuchado y que no sonará el censor.

El censor sonó para Grizel.

- ¡Cómo que no puedo ir para Hogsmeade!

- Señorita, seguro aparece en la lista, desobedeciendo la ley número 129 del reglamento escolar de Hogwarts.- dijo Filch con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

En ese momento iba ser revisada Ginny. Hermione estaba algo desilusionada, Grizel era compañera de Ginny, pensó que si ella lo dejaba, se lo contaría a su compañera.

Para su fortuna no sonó, Ginny pasó sin ningún problema, ella se sintió aliviada y sonrió a Ginny pero está estaba todavía enojada con ella. Ella miró seriamente, mientras se acercaba a hablar con Neville, alejándose de Dean.

- ¡Ginny!.- gritó Grizel enojada.- ¡Tú también las usabas!.

- ¡¿Qué le pasa a esa tipa?!.- dijo Ron enojado. Harry miraba extrañado la escena, Hermione no se atrevió a decir nada y Luna parecía estar viendo televisión.

- ¡Es una chiflada!.- dijo Ginny rápidamente en voz alta riéndose, acercándose a ellos.

- Mi hermana no utilizaría esas cosas.- dijo Ron seriamente, mirando como Grizel se iba enojada de nuevo hacia el castillo. De pronto Luna fijó su serena mirada en Ron.

Apareció en las puertas de la salida, Lavender algo triste hablando con Parvati.

- Es Lavender.- dijo Ron algo extrañado.- Parece que no se paró con bien pie.

Ginny comenzó de nuevo a reírse. Harry y Hermione la miraron algo confundidos.

Pero para sorpresa de ellos (especialmente para Ron), ella se devolvió al castillo con Parvati empezando a llorar, no queriendo ser revisada por Filch. Ellos se dieron cuenta: Lavender utilizaba pociones. Hermione estaba decepcionada, seguro Ginny lo había sabido todo este tiempo, no quería pensar lo peor, también sabía que su hermano estaba siendo envenenado.

- ¡¿Qué demonios?!.- dijo Ron incrédulo en voz alta, abriendo levemente la boca.

- Que no viste tu novia en la lista, ¡Won-Won!.- dijo Ginny sonriendo.

- ¡Vas a empezar a burlarte de mí!.- dijo Ron enrojecido por la furia, acercándose peligrosamente a Ginny. Enseguida Harry, Hermione y Luna trataban de sostenerlo.

- ¡Suéltenlo, yo puedo solo!.- dijo Harry en voz alta, agarrándolo con fuerza, viéndolo muy violento.- ¡Ron, no vale la pena!, No le hagas caso.

- No tengo culpa que no sepa controlar sus emociones.- dijo Ginny dejando de reírse, y caminado con los demás hacia Hogsmeade.

- ¡Porque no cierras tu bocaza!.- dijo Ron en voz alta algo cansado, al soltarse de Harry, mientras veía a su hermana irse.- Todas están locas, fui un estúpido... Nunca pensé que Lavender pudiera hacerme esto.- pateando el piso de furia.

- Tal vez yo tuve la culpa.- dijo Hermione preocupada a Harry.- Estaba actuando algo extraño, debí notar que Lavender le colocaba algo en la bebida.

- Claro que no tuviste la culpa.- dijo Harry rápidamente.- Ya has hiciste bastante con utilizar la esfera... yo también lo notaba un poco raro, pero creí que era una relación como la de Bill y Fleur.- con una ligera sonrisa.- Mejor será que nos vayamos.- mientras veía a Ron y Luna caminando.

Ron estaba molesto y gruñía cosas, empezando a adelantarse hacia los del paseo, Luna iba detrás de él.

- No te preocupes, Ronald.- dijo Luna serenamente tocándole el brazo.- A mí tampoco me caía bien... lo que importa es que ahora serás el mismo de siempre, que me hace reír, aunque a veces eres un poco cruel.

Mientras caminaban Ron voltio un momento hacia Luna, y luego siguió caminando un poco más calmado sin responderle nada.

- Ya lo olvidará.- dijo Harry con una ligera sonrisa a Hermione todavía preocupada, mientras caminaban detrás de ellos.- No tendrá esa cara cuando pase por Honeydukes, te lo aseguro.

El próximo capítulo espero publicarlo el 3/12.


	11. Horcruxes

Bueno, me atrase un poco, pero espero que haya valido la pena.

Espero lo disfruten.

**¡Viva Harry y Hermione por siempre!**

Muchos besos a mis lectores. " Son el agua para este árbol de inspiración que crece"

**11 Capítulo: Horcruxes.**

Al llegar a Hogsmeade, las tiendas, cubiertas de finas capas de nieve casi derretida, comenzaban a abrir, aunque algunas mostraban un pequeño cartel informando que permanecerían cerradas. Pasaron primero por Honeydukes, que a diferencia de otros días, no se encontraba abarrotada de gente, y tal como había predicho Harry, el comportamiento de Ron fue más calmado, sin embargo, estuvo inusualmente callado mientras compraban dulces, luego los cuatro, decidieron quedarse en Las Tres Escobas.

- Así que, este jueves se lo diré a Dumbledore.- dijo Harry después de leer la carta azul celeste, que le había dado Luna, mientras tomaban unas cervezas de mantequilla.

- Harry, él confía en Snape.- dijo Hermione con énfasis, que se encontraba frente a él.- Además la conversación que oíste, tiene algunos cabos sueltos, no sabemos quién en realidad, le ordeno ese trabajo, ni siquiera de que plan se trata... pudo haber sido su padre.

- En realidad eres increíble.- dijo Harry con un resoplido y negando levemente con la cabeza.

- Pues, podría ser una posibilidad.- dijo Hermione rápidamente frunciendo el ceño.

- Estoy seguro que fue Voldemort.- murmuro Harry acercándose a ella.- Yo lo que digo, es que Dumbledore, puede estarse equivocando en confiar en él.

- No, Harry.- dijo Hermione algo intranquila, negando levemente con la cabeza.

- Es acaso, que nunca se puede equivocar.- dijo Harry algo molesto, en voz alta. Ron y Luna que estaban todavía comiendo dulces, y comenzaban a intercambiarlos, voltearon enseguida, dejando de comer.

- No es necesario gritar.- dijo Luna que era la única de los dos, que no tenía la boca llena, levantando exageradamente sus cejas.

- Lo siento.- dijo Harry mirando a Hermione y a los demás.

- Tenemos que confiar en él.- dijo Hermione comprensivamente mirando a los demás y después a Harry. Él no estaba muy convencido.

Cuando llegaron al castillo, era avanzada la tarde, todavía se veía alumnos que se paraban frente al gran cartel, leyendo la inmensa lista y rumoreando entre sí, más aún, cuando se había colgado un nuevo anuncio, que indicaba que todos los que estuvieran en la lista, y en las siguientes, no recibirían correo vía lechuza, tendrían prohibido la salida a Hogsmeade, no jugarían Quidditch y sus padres recibirían una notificación de lo sucedido. Por los pasillos muchas parejas discutían, al igual que en las salas comunes. Muchas chicas estaban reunidas dentro de los dormitorios, hechizando las puertas para que nadie pudiese escuchar de lo que hablaban.

- Gato blanco.- dijo Harry al Retrato de la Dama Gorda, cuando llegaron los tres, a la torre de Griffindor.

- ¡Por fin alguien educado!.- dijo la Dama Gorda algo cansada y enojada, abriéndoles.- ¡¿Qué les pasa hoy, que solo me gritan?!. Pasen.

Harry se encogió de hombros, pasaron a la sala común, intercambiando miradas con Ron y Hermione. Había gente gritándose por todas partes, Seamus estaba enojado llamando a Parvati, Demelza lloraba en una esquina, y Romilda Vane entraba furiosa a los dormitorios.

Ron miraba a los lados, comenzando a enrojecerse de enojo de nuevo, ellos sabían que estaba buscando a Lavender, pero ella no se encontraba allí.

- Ni siquiera me da la cara, para ponerme una poción si tuvo valentía, no.- dijo Ron enojado en voz alta.

- Quiero descansar.- dijo Hermione seriamente a Harry.- Los veré en la cena.- mientras se iba hacia el dormitorio de las chicas.

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

Al entrar a los dormitorios de las chicas, percibió un anormal silencio y extrañamente todas las puertas estaban cerradas, al dirigirse a la puerta de sexto, oyó de pronto, el ruido de unas voces al abrirse una de las puertas más adelante, vio salir una furiosa Grizel hacia la sala, seguramente había estado discutiendo con Ginny, pensó ella con su mano todavía en la manija. No la abrió, avanzó en dirección de la puerta de quinto. Al abrir, había un gran grupo de chicas molestas hablando en voz alta.

- Estoy segura, de que no hubo una, sino varias soplonas.- dijo una de las chicas enfadada en voz alta, de liso cabello castaño oscuro y corta estatura.- Y entre esas, seguro están un grupo de prefectas hipócritas.

- ¡Emma Brightwell, de Ravenclaw, nos amenazó con acusarnos!.- agregó de repente, otra en voz alta.

- Lo dices como si fuera algo nuevo, cuantas no lo han hecho.- dijo una de cabello negro y algo robusta.- No creo que sepamos quienes fueron, además que hacemos con eso, ya todos chicos nos vieron en la lista, la cuestión es que nos han prohibido todo.

- Mi madre me matará cuando se entere.- comentó una algo asustada.

Hermione siguió sus pasos hacia los cuartos, desapercibida por las demás, cuando sorpresivamente apareció Ginny.

- Ginny.

- Dije que no hablaría contigo.- dijo Ginny regresando enseguida a su cuarto.

- No podemos seguir así.- dijo Hermione algo entristecida, siguiendole.- Tenía que hacerlo... te lo conté todo, porque somos amigas.

- Bueno, ya viste que al final las dejé.- dijo Ginny, volteando a mirar a Hermione.

- ¿Qué pasó con tu amiga?.- preguntó Hermione extrañada.- pensé que le dirías sobre lo que hablamos.

- Ella no es mi amiga, solo compartía pociones con ella.- dijo Ginny algo molesta.- Solo le dije que no las usaría más, que si las quería, las comprará en Sortilegios Weasley. Esa boba chismosa, me podía poner en problemas, si se enteraba todo Hogwarts, que yo tenía información, de quién las iba a acusar.

- Gracias a Merlin que me escuchaste.- comentó Hermione con una ligera sonrisa. Ginny también sonrió, sentándose en su cama, haciendo rápidamente que ella también lo hiciera. Hermione no había esperado que Ginny reaccionará tan bien a sus palabras.

- Lograste lo que querías¿no?, sacarla de en medio.- dijo Ginny sonriendo.- Con razón tanto interés, debiste habérmelo dicho.

- ¿De que hablas?.- dijo Hermione confundida, frunciendo el ceño.

Ginny voltio los ojos, alegre.

- De quién va ser, de Lavender.- dijo Ginny acercándose a ella.- Descubriste que ella estaba envenenando a mi hermano, no vas a negar ahora que en verdad te gusta, y no te culpo, si hubiera sido yo, le lanzó unas cuantas maldiciones.

Hermione se quedó muda de la impresión, ella no lo había hecho por su hermano, sino por Harry, por estar muy atenta a él, no había prestado atención a Ron y por eso no notó lo que hizo Lavender. No podía gustarle, no podía seguir gustándole, lo había hecho desde cuarto, Víctor se lo hizo ver ese año, no, él es su mejor amigo, eso es todo, Ginny está enamorada de él, y no estaba en absoluto, interesado en ella.

- No lo hice por Ron.- mintió Hermione, negando levemente con la cabeza.- Lo hice porque... soy prefecta.

- Y crees que me tragaré esa excusa, otra vez.- dijo Ginny riéndose.- Mejor, mejor lo dejamos ahí.

- ¿Tú no sabías que Lavender...

- No, la vi en la lista, a esa estúpida, no la vi nunca por los baños, debió ser Parvati que sé las dio.- dijo Ginny frunciendo el ceño.- Y menos mal que no está enamorado de ella, no quiero tener otra flema como cuñada- Hablando de otro tema, Dean y yo terminamos.

- ¿Él terminó contigo?.

- No, fui yo, pelee con él.- dijo Ginny sin notarse para nada afectada.- ¿ Y Harry no te ha dicho o preguntado algo sobre mí?.- de pronto, mirándola interesada.

- Eh... no.- dijo Hermione que se sentía algo incomoda al responder esa pregunta.

Ginny se mostró algo desilusionada.

- No te he contado lo que pasó en Navidad.- dijo Ginny repentinamente contenta.- ¡él y yo estuvimos juntos casi todo el tiempo!, Hablamos, jugamos Quidditch, me sentaba al lado de él y me ayudaba con las cosas en la madriguera¡fueron las mejores Navidades que he tenido!.- levantándose emocionada y sonriente.

Hermione fingió una ligera sonrisa, sabía que tenía que sonreír, pero algo dentro ella no se lo permitía, realmente no se sentía feliz como su amiga.

- Sabes que, te haré algo de caso, ahora que termine con Dean.- dijo Ginny radiante.- Voy a acercarme un poco más a Harry, tengo la oportunidad perfecta ahora que estoy en el equipo, estaremos ocupados en los entrenamientos y los juegos.

- Me parece bien.- dijo Hermione tratando de simular felicidad en su rostro.- Que tomes mis consejos, Ginny, no necesitas utilizar esos sortilegios, para que alguien se fije en ti.

- ¡Amigas!.- dijo Ginny alegremente.

- Amigas.- le respondió Hermione con una afectuosa sonrisa, se sentía más tranquila, ahora que se había reconciliado con su mejor amiga.

Harry asistió a su clase con Dumbledore, en la primera hora de la mañana del jueves, salió de su oficina enojado, el director no consideró importante, lo que él había escuchado en el despacho de Snape, otra vez había confiado ciegamente en él, pero también estaba algo intrigado de lo que le había visto en el pensadero y de la primera asignación de Dumbledore. Se reunió en los pasillos con Hermione y Ron, para contarles como de joven Voldemort implantó un falso recuerdo en su tío Morfin, luego de matar a su padre y abuelos, después de enterarse que era muggle. Luego les dijo, sobre el recuerdo alterado, que Dumbledore tenía de Slughorn, cuando era profesor de Voldemort, y él le preguntó que eran los Horcruxes, esos mismos eran su primera asignación, preguntarle a Slughorn que eran.

- ¿Cuándo pudiera preguntarle?.- preguntó Harry pensando cuando sería el momento oportuno de hablar con Slughorn, mientras se dirigían a clases de pociones.

- ¿¡Y me preguntas a mí?!, No, de seguro no tienes problema, vamos Harry, eres su príncipe de pociones, solo tienes que esperar a que termine la clase, y atacas.- dijo Ron entusiasmado.

- No.- dijo Hermione seriamente acercándose rápidamente a Harry.- No le hagas caso, Harry, tienes que pensar en una estrategia, Slughorn no te lo dirá fácilmente, ya lo viste en el recuerdo de Dumbledore.

- ¿Qué serán esos Horcruxes, no entiendo porque Dumbledore no me dijo nada sobre ellos?- dijo Harry intrigado.

- Jamás he leído nada sobre ellos.- algo pensativa y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

- ¡¿No?!.- dijo Harry sorprendido.- pensaba que quizás sabías algo.

- Eso si es de preocuparse.- comentó Ron también impresionado.- Hermione se ha leído toda la biblioteca de Hogwarts.

- Tal vez necesite buscar más, en los libros de magia oscura, o quizás encuentre algo en la sección prohibida.- dijo Hermione algo preocupada e intranquila, cuando llegaron a las mazmorras.

Se sentaron juntos, en unas de las mesas, a Harry no le dio buena espina no ver a Malfoy en clase, en la mesa de Slytherin solo estaban Zabini y Notts. Al poco tiempo después entró Slughorn, que llevaba una vistosa túnica color dorado, que le hacía brillar con demasía, junto con espeso y rubio bigote.

- ¡Cómo está hoy, mi querida clase!.- dijo Slughorn inflado aún más su barriga, sonriendo en dirección a Harry.- En está ocasión, prepararemos una poción algo más complicada, y necesitaremos como mínimo las dos horas de clase, para obtener un buen resultado.

La clase no se mostró para nada entusiasmada, más bien, empezaron a mirarse entre sí, era la primera vez que harían una poción en dos horas.

Harry se sentía confiado en que el libro del Príncipe Mestizo, le ayudaría como en otras tantas pociones complicadas, que había tenido que preparar.

- Abrán su libro en la pagina 215.- dijo Slughorn alegre, mientras se acercaba a la mesa de Slytherin.

- Odio pociones.- gruñó Ron fastidiado al abrir su libro, sin ganas.

- Amortentia, la poción de amor más poderosa, conocida hasta ahora.- dijo Slughorn risueño, en voz alta.- Pero como toda poción, tiene un antídoto, en esté caso a pesar de ser una poción compleja, sus antídotos son increíblemente simples ¿alguno de ustedes, me puede recordar cuales son?. ¡Sí, señorita Granger!.- acercándose sonriente hacia la mesa donde ella se encontraba.

- Son una infusión con las hierbas de una Clemátide flámula, la pimienta y las castañas, profesor.- explicó Hermione rápidamente.

- ¡Muy bien, muy bien!.- dijo Slughorn alegremente.- Son simplemente esos... ¡Ahora!, Preparen sus pociones, mientras habló con su profesor Snape, de dejarlos por 15 minutos más en mi clase.

- Todavía cree que persuadirá a Snape.- dijo Harry sarcásticamente, mientras se iba hacia su caldero. Ojeó los ingredientes de la poción, era la pócima con más ingredientes que había visto, luego pasó a leer la preparación:

" _Primero cortar en trozos media manzana, 2 higos, 11 bayas de muérdago, flores de camomila y 30 bayas de escaramujo, agregarlos al caldero con el fuego bajo, removiendo constantemente por 25 minutos, en sentido contrario del reloj. Inmediatamente después, añadir diez cucharas de sangre de dragón, seis cabellos de sirena, 1 cabello de veela, seis gálbulas de enebro cortadas, y un frasco de aceite de adormidera, revolviendo lentamente por 40 minutos la poción a fuego alto, en sentido contrario de las agujas del reloj"._

Remover rápidamente por tanto tiempo los primeros ingredientes, había sido un poco cansino para Harry, observó que no solo lo era para él, Ron que estaba al lado suyo, parecía no estar interesado en hacerla bien, ya que removía con desgano. Estiró un poco el cuello cuando estaba cortando rápidamente los segundos ingredientes, para ver a Hermione. Ella estaba muy concentrada en la pócima, pero lucía tan cansada como los demás, con hollín en su nariz, y su cabello más enmarañado y algo húmedo. Él pensaba que aún así se veía preciosa.

- ¡Ao!... Demonios.- dijo Harry de repente, al sentir una cortadura en el dedo con el cuchillo, mientras cortaba las gálbulas, y que ahora comenzaba a sangrar. Pero estaba tan apurado con la poción, que enseguida se chupó el dedo y colocó inmediatamente los ingredientes faltantes a la poción. Luego de haber removido lentamente por 30 minutos, estaba sudado y preocupado, su pócima no era de color dorado sino verde oscura, estaba seguro de haber leído bien, no podía ser que otra vez le faltara un ingrediente. Empezó a ojear rápidamente su libro, para ver si el príncipe habría escrito algún apunte que pudiera ayudarlo.

- ¡Vayan terminando, ya quiero ver esas pociones!.- dijo Slughorn alegremente, y pasando por las mesas. Vio que Hermione estaba mirando hacia él, y enseguida giró en dirección de su caldero, negando molesta con la cabeza.

" _Se agrega dos raíces de filipéndula"_ leyó Harry en uno de los bordes, apresuradamente fue hacia el armario de sustancias mágicas, y la agarró casi, cayéndosele otros frascos. Lo agregó al caldero y movió la pócima con rapidez.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo?.- murmuró Ron dejando de remover su caldero.

- ¡Muy bien, ahora, veamos que tienen para enseñarme!.- dijo Slughorn algo ansioso, en voz alta, mientras pasaba por las mesas de Slytherin y Ravenclaw.

La poción de Harry cambió a un color dorado y sus vapores comenzaron a desprender un aroma que él reconoció de inmediato, el olor de los cabellos de Hermione, sonrió.

- ¡Insuperable, señor Potter!.- dijo Slughorn radiante.- Está pócima es perfecta, usted tiene el talento de su madre, indiscutiblemente¡diez puntos más para Griffindor!.- acercando su cara hacia el caldero de Harry. Los demás alumnos fijaron su mirada en él, Hermione lo hacía seriamente y Ron algo curioso a su caldero.

- ¡Excelente, señorita Granger!.- dijo Slughorn sonriente, pasando de largo el caldero de Ron, en el que burbujeaba un liquido marrón espeso.- Justo lo que se desea para está poción.

Hermione no estaba muy contenta.

- No lo han hecho mal, han sido un magnifico grupo¡ahora, limpien y recojan sus cosas, los veré mañana!.- dijo Slughorn mientras se sentaba a descansar, en el sillón de su escritorio. Hermione comenzó a limpiar rápidamente sus cosas, hacia fuente de gárgolas.

- Lo hiciste por tu solo, Harry.- dijo Hermione algo molesta, cuando se acercó Harry a limpiar sus cosas.

- Otra vez, estas molesta.

- No lo estaría si lo hicieras por ti solo.

- Que diferencia tiene, Hermione haces todo lo que diga tu libro, Harry lo hace con el suyo también.- dijo Ron que arrimó hacia donde ellos estaban lavando sus materiales.- Por que no admites que estás celosa de él, por que es mejor que tú en pociones.

- Cállate, Ron.- dijo Hermione cansada, alejándose de ellos, para guardar sus cosas para irse de la mazmorra.

- No ayudes.- dijo Harry enojado con su amigo.

- Debieras quedarte y hablar con el viejo.- dijo Ron de repente.

- Tu crees que debería...

- Claro, es tu oportunidad.- dijo Ron colocándole de pronto su mano en el hombre, y yéndose del lugar.

Harry se quedó recogiendo sus cosas, hasta que todos los alumnos abandonaron la mazmorra. Se acercó al profesor de pociones, que parecía muy concentrado bebiendo un té tumbado en su sillón.

- Eh... profesor¿Quisiera preguntarle...

- No querrás llegar tarde a la clase del profesor Snape, Potter.- dijo Slughorn cuando tomaba su taza de té del escritorio.

- Es algo importante. Pues verá...

- Pues si es algo de extrema importancia, pregunte entonces.- dijo Slughorn que estaba dando pequeños sorbos a su té.

- Señor... ¿Podría decirme que son los Horcruxes?.

De pronto la taza de Slughorn se le cayó de las manos, impactandose y rompiéndose en el piso, derramando el té.

- ¿Qué dijiste?.- dijo Slughorn espantando y hundiéndose en su sillón.

- Horcruxes, señor¿usted sabe lo que son?

- Dumbledore te metió en esto, viste ese recuerdo¿verdad?.- dijo Slughorn nervioso y con voz temblorosa.

- Sí, lo vi, señor.

- Entonces, usted sabrá, que yo no se nada de esos... – dijo Slughorn levantándose, agarrando con dificultad su pardo bolso de piel y acercándose a la puerta.

- Pensaba que quizás recordaba algo.

- Pues... está equivocado, Harry.- dijo Slughorn mientras abandonaba apresuradamente la mazmorra.

Harry se fue del aula de pociones, decepcionado de no haber podido obtener información de Slughorn. Después de recibir una humillación al entrar a clases de Defensa, por Snape, fue con Hermione y Ron a la biblioteca.

- Te dije que debías planear una estrategia.- regaño Hermione molesta a Harry, cuando llegaba con una pila de libros, para colocarlos en la mesa.- Pero no, preferiste seguir el consejo de Ron.

- Era un buen consejo, lo que pasa es que viejo, se volvió como loco.- dijo Ron alegre, sentado al lado de Harry.- ¿Qué se supone que ibas a buscar aquí?.- mientras Hermione abría uno de los gruesos libros, que había buscado.

- Horcruxes.- dijo Hermione inquieta, concentrada leyendo un párrafo.- He buscado, en los de magia oscura, pero no encontré nada, ahora estoy buscando en los de la sección prohibida. Oigan esto "Los Horcruxes son objetos muy obscuros y que no se deben de tratar sobre ellos"¡Esto es todo, entonces para que los mencionan, si no me dicen nada!.

- Es demasiado extraño.- dijo Harry algo confundido, de no poder conseguir información de ellos en ninguna parte.

- Hay que seguir buscando, en alguna parte tiene que aparecer algo.- dijo Hermione algo preocupada, pasándole unos libros a ellos.

- ¡¿Qué¡Nooo!, ahora nos vamos, tenemos Quidditch.- dijo Ron en voz alta, al observar con fastidio los libros que ella les había pasado.

- Shhh.- chistó la Madam Pince.

- ¿Cómo puedes pensar en Quidditch en este momento?.- dijo Hermione frunciendo el ceño.- Tenemos que ayudar a Harry, a conseguir esa información, de seguro es muy importante.

- Hoy tenemos otra prueba de Quidditch, hemos perdido muchos jugadores.- dijo Harry seriamente.- Te ayudaremos, después que terminemos.

- Sí, la casi la mitad de nuestro equipo salió en la lista.- comentó Ron inquieto, levantándose de la mesa.

- Realmente esto es importante, y ustedes nada más piensan en Quidditch.- dijo Hermione enojada.

- No te preocupes, después de la práctica te ayudaremos.- dijo Harry al levantarse de la mesa.

Él y Ron fueron al estadio, con Seamus que iba a presentar como aspirante a cazador. Esté no estaba atestado de gente, y menos de chicas. Se cambiaron en los vestidores, y luego Harry salió a dar las instrucciones a los alumnos que querían entrar al equipo, antes de que salieran sus jugadores. Pero de pronto miró entre ellos, a nada menos, que a la persona que menos quería ver, Cormac Mclaggen.

- ¡ Me presentó como cazador, Potter!.- exclamó Mclaggen presuntuoso.- Es hora de que mejore esté equipo.

- ¡Tendrás que hacer tu prueba, como los demás, Mclaggen!.- dijo Harry molesto en voz alta.

- Claro que la haré, y me aceptarás como cazador, no soy un principiante, como estos.- dijo Mclaggen con un gesto despreciativo a los alumnos que en mayoría, eran de los primeros años.

Harry sabía que lo decía era cierto, Mclaggen era un jugador de mundiales, al lado de los demás, que también iban hacer las pruebas.

- Este idiota, no pensará estar en el equipo.- dijo Ron acercándose a Harry, al salir de pronto de los vestidores.

- Yo tampoco lo quiero en el equipo.- dijo Harry enojado.- Pero hacer trampa sería evidente, además como capitán no sería legal hacer eso.

- Tienes que hacer algo.- dijo Ron furioso.- Lánzale un hechizo de esos, cuando este haciendo la prueba, y si lo dejas en enfermería mejor.

- Eso sería una locura.- dijo Harry sonriendo, a pesar le gustaba algo la idea.

El próximo capítulo se los prometo para el 6/12. Algo curioso pasará entre Harry y Ginny, y él le confesará algo a Hermione. Es todo lo que les puedo adelantar del próximo capítulo.


	12. El Distanciamiento

Un gran saludo a mis queridos lectores. Espero que estén pasando unas buenas Navidades.

Aquí les traje lo prometido.

Espero les guste.

Por favor dejen sus reviews.

**En el capítulo anterior: **

_- Tienes que hacer algo.- dijo Ron furioso.- Lánzale un hechizo de esos, cuando este haciendo la prueba, y si lo dejas en enfermería mejor._

_- Eso sería una locura.- dijo Harry sonriendo, a pesar, le gustaba algo la idea. _

**12 Capítulo: ****El Distanciamiento.**

Al salir los pocos jugadores que quedaban del equipo, y en él solo quedaban dos chicas, Katie y Ginny, de los vestidores, se colocaron alrededor de Harry, para que les explicará como iban a ser las pruebas.

- Que se le perdió a Mclaggen, no creerá que va a jugar con nosotros.- dijo Ginny con burla, al lado de Harry.

- Bueno, creo que las pruebas no debieran durar todo el entrenamiento, debemos prepararnos para el partido que tenemos con Ravenclaw, en dos días, así que los cazadores me ayudarán con las pruebas de vuelo, para los principiantes, Ron, Katie los necesito para escoger los cazadores.- explicó Harry seriamente. Todos asintieron.

Durante las pruebas, Harry volaba alrededor de donde se encontraba Ron y Katie, haciendo las prueba para los dos cazadores que faltaban en el equipo. Los primeros no pudieron agarrarle la bludger a Katie y Ron atrapó todas sus lanzadas. Harry comenzaba a resignarse, ante el hecho, de que Mclaggen sería uno de los cazadores, porque solo quedaban él y Seamus. Era el turno de Mclaggen.

Fue muy bueno atrapando la Bludger, lo hacía en pocos segundos, dejando a Katie algo desorientada.

- Esta bien, Katie, eso es todo.- dijo Harry en voz alta, al ver que ella lo miraba con cara de no poder más. Ahora le tocaba su prueba con Ron.

Ron le hacía señas a Harry, para que hiciera algo, para no aceptarlo en el equipo. Harry negó con la cabeza. Él frunció el ceño, enfadado. Al final Ron terminó enrojecido, Mclaggen le había anotado todas las bludgers, que había lanzado.

- ¡Estás dormido, o que, Weasley!.- dijo Mclaggen sonriendo sarcásticamente, en voz alta, después de haber anotado la séptima buldger.- Me imagino que ya estoy dentro, Potter.- victorioso, mientras dejaba que Seamus empezará su prueba, con Katie.

Harry lo fulminó con la mirada, no soportaba su insolencia. Ron estaba tan furioso que sus nervios al jugar había surgido nuevamente.

Seamus jugó bien con Katie, aunque estaba muy ansioso.

- ¡No soy muy bueno anotando!.- gritó Seamus muy emocionado, a Harry.- ¡Pero trataré de hacerlo lo mejor que pueda, Harry!.

- Solo trata de calmarte, seguro lo harás bien.- dijo Harry dándole ánimos.

- Bueno¡eso espero!.- dijo Seamus agitado, preparándose para anotar. Lanzó la bludger con una rapidez sorprendente, era una de las bludgers más rápida que Harry, había en su vida. En un instante después, se oyó un breve quejido de dolor, Ron cayó inconsciente de su escoba, la bludger le había impactado fuertemente en toda la cabeza.

- ¡Ron!.- gritó Harry alarmado, volando velozmente hacia él. Los demás fueron a ayudarlo, Ron yacía desmayado en el piso.

Lo llevaron enseguida a la enfermería, donde la señora Pomphrey, lo hechizó con el "Rustrus Crepare", que ayudaba a que volviera al conocimiento. Harry buscó a Hermione en el Gran Comedor, y les siguió Luna a enfermería. Ellos se quedaron con Ginny y Seamus esperando a que despertará.

- ¿Creo que ya está abriendo los ojos?.- dijo Luna serenamente, acercándose más al rostro amoratado de Ron, que comenzaba moverse y a abrir sus párpados.

- Gracias a Merlin.- dijo Hermione aliviada, que se encontraba al lado de Luna.

- Ya nos tenía preocupados.- dijo Harry con una ligera sonrisa, al lado de Hermione.

De pronto Ron hizo un gesto de dolor.

- ¡Ayy!... mi cabeza.- se quejó adolorido, colocándose una mano en la cabeza.

- Lo siento, Ron, no quise romperte la cabeza.- dijo Seamus sonriente, al verlo recuperado.

- Te caíste de tu escoba, no pude agarrarte antes, que pegaras al suelo.- explicó Harry, cuando Ron daba una expresión de dolor más fuerte al tocar su enyesada pierna izquierda.

- Por lo menos no le pasó nada.- dijo Ron tranquilizado, al ver su escoba en la manos de Harry.- ¡No podré jugar el sábado, con está pierna!.- adolorido y desilusionado, en voz alta.

Hermione voltio los ojos, fastidiada del tema Quiddtich.

- Lo echaste todo a perder, con tus nervios¿Adivina quién es el que te va a suplantar?.- dijo Ginny enojada, que se encontraba cerca de las piernas de Ron.

A Harry y Hermione, no les gustó que comenzará a hablar de ese tema.

- ¡¿Quién?¡.- exclamó Ron inquieto, esperando una respuesta.

- Mclaggen.- dijo Harry rápidamente, algo molesto.

- ¡¿Estás loco?!, Cómo le das mi puesto a ese... ¡Idiota¡Ayyy!.- dijo Ron alterado, quejándose de su pierna.

- ¿Crees que lo hice por que quise, a quién creías que iba a colocar?, No tuve otra alternativa.- dijo Harry enojado por la actitud de su amigo.

- Genial.- dijo Ron sarcásticamente, en voz alta.

- La señora Pomphrey dijo que estarías aquí, por una semana, así que tendrás que escribir de mis apuntes, y hacer los ensayos de los libros la biblioteca que te traiga.- indicó Hermione seriamente.

- No... estoy preocupado por la estúpida tarea, Hermione.- dijo Ron aguantando el dolor, en voz alta- No me termines de arruinar el día. Hermione lo miró dolida.

- Ella solo te está ayudando, no debieras contestarle de ese modo.- comentó Luna, algo seria.

- ¡Mira quién lo dice, tú fuiste quién arruinó el día!.- exclamó Ginny sonriendo con burla.

- ¡No te metas, en mis asuntos!.- advirtió Ron malhumorado.

- ¡No pagues tu rabia con nosotros!.- dijo Harry harto de la situación.

- Señores, señoritas, hagan silencio, por favor.- regaño la señora Pomphrey en voz alta, acercándose a ellos.- Ya terminó la hora de la visita, deben salir en este momento, de enfermería.

- No se preocupe señora Pomphrey, ya nos vamos.- dijo Hermione seriamente a la enfermera, mientras está se alejaba de ellos.- está claro que lo único que le importa a Ron, es su Quidditch.- mirándolo molesta. Ella se fue enseguida, junto a Luna y Seamus. Harry les siguió, no sin antes darle una mirada de enojo a Ron.

- ¡Eres un verdadero imbécil!.- dijo Ginny mordazmente, en voz alta, aún cerca de sus piernas.

- ¡Vete, de una vez!.- gritó Ron enrojecido, alzando en brazo, en señal de que se fuera.

Ella se fue rápidamente, batiendo con ímpetu, su pelirroja cabellera, no sin antes darle un fuerte puño, en su pierna lesionada.

- ¡AAAAYYY, MI PIERNA!.- gritó del dolor, agarrando su pierna.- ¡Ahhh...GINYYYY!.

Se fueron al Gran Comedor para cenar. Se sentaron juntos Harry, Hermione y Ginny, al despedirse de Luna. Hermione estuvo muy callada, aunque no parecía todavía molesta, sino pensativa, mientras los otros dos hablaban de Quidditch.

- Bueno, voy a la torre, necesito leer unos libros.- dijo Hermione apresuradamente, al terminar de comer, levantándose.

- Voy contigo.- dijo enseguida Harry, dejando de hablar con Ginny.- Tenemos que conseguir información sobre los Horcruxes.

- Porque no descansas un poco, Hermione, así dejas que el también lo haga, seguro está cansado después del entrenamiento.- dijo Ginny agudamente.

- Él no está obligado a venir conmigo.- dijo Hermione agriamente, mientras se iba.

- ¿Qué le pasará?.- dijo Harry algo preocupado.

- Es por lo de Ron, es muy rudo con ella.- explicó Ginny rápidamente.- ¿Cómo irán a terminar esos dos?.- con una mirada perspicaz.

- Sí... eh, voy ayudarle.- dijo Harry incomodo, al mencionarse ese tema.- Adiós.

Los días anteriores al juego, Hermione había estado enclaustrada y con mal humor, en la biblioteca, todavía buscando alguna información sobre los Horcruxes, pero también ella se alejaba para evitar, cuando Ginny hablaba con Harry, que empezaba a acercarse más a él, ella sentía que estorbaba. Él le había preguntado a Hermione, si había recibido más invitaciones de Slughorn, ya que él desde Navidad no había recibido una, pensaba que sería una buena ocasión, para preguntarle. Pero para su mala fortuna, le dijo que Slughorn no tendría reuniones por ahora, seguro le estaba evadiendo.

Era el día del juego, había sido en la mañana y la victoria fue para Griffindor, después que Harry hubiese agarrado la Snitch, a Michael Corner ahora buscador de Ravenclaw, en sustitución de Cho Chang. Todos los alumnos de la casa, estaban celebrando en la torre, pero Hermione fue con Luna que llevaba su sombrero de león y había sido la animadora del partido, a visitar a Ron en enfermería. Cuando llegaron a la puerta, la cara de Ron era radiante y estaba emocionado.

- ¡Ganó Griffindor¡SIIII!.- celebraba Ron en voz alta.

- ¡Hermione, porque no nos dijiste, que venías a ver a Ron!.- dijo Harry contento, entrando de pronto a enfermería, con su uniforme de Quidditch y detrás de él, venía Ginny. Se acercó apresuradamente a Ron.

- ¡GANAMOS!.- dijeron ellos dos celebrando por la espalda.- ¡Ayy, mi pierna!.- se quejó Ron que parecía recordar que su pierna todavía estaba lesionada.- ¡Fue el mejor partido, el mejor que he escuchado, lo hiciste genial Luna!.

- Enserio, no estarás burlándote, todo el mundo ha dicho que soy pésima.- dijo Luna, extrañada, observando a Ron abriendo al máximo sus ojos.

- ¡No, no me estoy burlando, lo hiciste emocionante, era como si lo estuviera viendo desde las gradas, hasta podría decir que, fue mejor que eso!.- dijo el entusiasmado.

- Que bueno de que te haya gustado el juego, Ronald, así dejaras de gritarnos a todos.- dijo Luna sonriendo soñadoramente. Mientras le colocaba su león en la cabeza de él.- Le queda mejor a un Griffindor.

- No lo hiciste mal, Luna, solo que los de Ravenclaw, se molestaron porque solo hablabas de lo que lo hacían los jugadores de Griffindor, y gritabas cada vez que anotábamos.- explicó Hermione con una ligera sonrisa, que le dejaba unos libros en la mesa de Ron.

- Sí, lo hiciste muy bien, a Mclaggen lo eliminaste por completo, en el juego.- dijo Harry riéndose.- Solo decía que Griffindor había parado la bludger, eso si que le saco quicio.

- ¡Fue genial!, Así dejará de estar presumiendo.- dijo Ron alegre.- Siempre quise saber como se sentía tener estos, en la cabeza.- acomodándose el león. - No dejen, que ese demonio se acerque a mí.- dijo Ron enojado, en voz alta, señalando con la mano a Ginny.

- No empieces, Ron.- regaño Hermione seriamente.

- No saben, el semejante golpe que me dio en la pierna.- dijo Ron en voz alta, recordando el dolor que había sentido.

- Eres muy llorón.- dijo Ginny sonriendo.- Te la pasas hiriendo a los demás, merecías que te diera una lección.

- Una lección, esa es la que te voy a dar, cuando salga de aquí.- dijo Ron molesto, en voz alta.

- Me están volviendo loco, no se como los soporto en el equipo.- dijo Harry fastidiado.

- Ya terminó la hora de la visita, tendrán que seguir celebrando en la torre.- dijo la señora Pomphrey acercándose a ellos.- Tienen que dejarlo descansar, muy pronto estará bien.

- Te lo puedes quedar.- dijo Luna serenamente, mientras los demás, se despedían de él.

- Te lo devuelvo cuando salga, o puedes venir antes por él.- dijo Ron alegremente.

- No te olvides de hacer mañana, tu tarea.- alertó Hermione con una ligera sonrisa, señalándole los libros de su mesa.

- Si, si.- dijo Ron fastiado, al verlos.

Luna se despidió de ellos contenta y fue hacia su casa, caminando como si flotará en el aire. Luego ellos tres fueron a la Torre de Griffindor, en donde reinaban los gritos de celebración. Se unieron a sus compañeros. Luego de un tiempo, Harry decidió hablar a solas con Hermione, ahora que Ginny estaba hablando con Seamus y Katie ya que no quería ser grosero con ella, pero en estos días, sentía que Hermione los evitaba cuando estaba con ella, cuando la vio en una de las mesas, se encontró una desagradable sorpresa, estaba Mclaggen hablando con Hermione, que no parecía muy cómoda estando al lado de él.

- Deja de molestarla, Mclaggen, por que no te vas a celebrar con tus amigos.- dijo Harry molesto. Hermione lo miró algo extrañada.

- ¿Qué té pasa, Potter?, Té molesta que hable con tu amiga.- dijo Mclaggen mirándolo, con un gesto despreciativo.

- Déjame sola con él.- dijo Hermione secamente, molesta por el comportamiento de Mclaggen.

Él obedeció, ignorando a Harry, se levantó erguido y con el mentón en alto, se fue hacia un grupo de alumnos de séptimo. Hermione se notaba aliviada.

- Has estado molesta estos días, por lo que te dijo Ron.- dijo Harry seriamente, sentándose al lado de ella.- Por que si es por eso, no debieras pagarlo conmigo, me has estado evitando.

- Mi vida no gira entorno, a lo que haga o no haga Ron, he estado ocupada en estos días, en mis estudios, no soy como algunos que solo piensan en Quiddtich, cuando debiera buscar las respuestas sobre algo, que pudiera salvarle su vida y la de otros.

- No entiendo, por que té molestas conmigo, yo busque contigo, y no conseguimos nada, nada, Hermione.- dijo Harry al cansado.- Y ya te dije que estaba pensando, en como convencer a Slughorn, pero ya has visto como se esconde.

- Todo esto no hubiera pasado, si me hubieras escuchado, y hubieras pensado en una estrategia.- dijo Hermione seriamente.

- Y Mclaggen que hacía molestándote, de nuevo.- dijo Harry de repente, fulminándolo con la mirada, mientras hablaba jactanciosamente en voz alta, con sus amigos.

- No trates de cambiar de tema.

- No lo hago.

- No deja de molestarme, por que quiere que salga con él.- dijo Hermione rápidamente enfadada.- Pero debe estar burlándose de mí, por que dudo que alguien como él, se fije en mí.

Harry cerró sus puños con fuerza y apretaba sus dientes, realmente estaba reprimiendo las ganas que tenía de pegarle en la su petulante cara.- ¿Por qué crees que no se fije en ti?.

- ¡Oh, vamos!, Al presumido Mclaggen lo persiguen un montón de chicas, seguro no se buscará una "poco agraciada" como yo.- dijo Hermione

- Tú no eres fea, no se porque sigues pensando eso.- dijo Harry rápidamente.

- Harry, tú me ves con los ojos de un amigo.- dijo Hermione con una ligera sonrisa.

- No, enserio, en verdad, pienso que eres muy bonita.- dijo Harry algo nervioso.

- ¡Oh, Harry!, Eso que acabas de decir fue muy lindo.- dijo Hermione algo sonrojada.

De pronto Ginny alegremente, se sentó al lado de Harry- ¡Qué les pasa que no están celebrando con nosotros!. De repente se les acercaron Seamus y Neville, vitoreando y agarrando a Harry en sus hombros.

Así, estuvieron celebrando hasta muy tarde.

Los días de Febrero se asomaban, despidiéndose del frío y de la nieve. Hermione cada vez más, se alejaba más de Harry, a pesar de seguir buscando con él sobre los Horcruxes, en la biblioteca. Ginny había decidido hacer la tarea con ellos en sala común, todas las noches, aunque realmente lo que hacía era hablar y distraer a Harry. A Hermione no le gustaba está forma de estudiar, además de que no podía casi hablar con él. Así que decidía, aislarse en una esquina, para poder concentrarse en sus ensayos.

Era el día en que Ron, salía de enfermería, ya su cara no estaba amoratada, y su pierna ya le permitía correr por los pasillos.

- Ya me tiene algo cansado.- dijo Harry fastidiado, cuando se sentaba a almorzar en el Gran Comedor, mientras Hermione leía El Profeta.- No hace sino hablar y burlarse de todo el mundo.

- No serás capaz, de decirle eso a Ginny.- dijo Hermione gravemente, bajando el periódico.

- Yo sé, pero, ella no estaba siempre con Dean.- dijo Harry extrañado, comenzando su pastel de pollo.

- Terminaron.- dijo Hermione, guardando su periódico, para comer.

- ¡Hola, chicos!.- dijo Ron entusiasmado, sentándose enseguida y empezando rápidamente a comer.- Humm, la comiga de enfemegía es hogible.

Hermione hizo un gesto de repugnancia, al ver que a él, se le salía la comida de la boca.

- Te extrañamos.- dijo Harry rápidamente contento, de ver al su amigo de siempre.

- Y yo a ustedes.- dijo Ron alegre, sirviéndose velozmente, un poco de jugo de calabaza.

- La señora Pomphrey, nos dijo que salías a las once.- dijo Hermione algo extrañada, de verlo llegar a las doce de enfermería.

- Estuve jugando ajedrez mágico, una semana sin práctica es mucho para mí.- dijo Ron sonriendo.- Así como el Quidditch¡¿cuando es el próximo entrenamiento?!. Preguntó ansioso.

- Lo atrasé una semana, porque en está, empezaran las clases de aparición.- dijo Harry con una ligera sonrisa.

- Ya se me había olvidado, ojalá sean buenas, no como las demás clases, que sea más dinámicas.- dijo Ron con algo de ilusión.

- Aparición, no es un juego, Ron.- dijo Hermione seriamente.- Requiere concentración y conocer lo que se está haciendo, puede llegar a ser peligroso, si se realiza con imprudencia.

- No me asustes, Hermione.- dijo Ron fastidiado, volteando los ojos.

- ¡Hola, Harry, Hermione!.- dijo Ginny contenta, sentándose al lado de Harry.- Sprout parece que no nos quería dejar salir. Hola, Ron.

- ¡¿Qué hace ella, aquí?!.- dijo Ron extrañado, frunciendo el ceño, señalándola con una salchicha en su tenedor.- Vete, con tu novio ese estúpido... o como se llame.

- Que perdido estás, Ron, yo termine con Dean.- dijo rápidamente Ginny molesta.- Y no eres nadie, para mandarme, yo me puedo sentar en donde quiera.- acomodándose al lado de Harry.

- ¡Oh, que bien!, sí, si no me acordaba de eso, tu sin novio¡Ja!.- dijo Ron algo sarcástico.- Ahora con quien te vas a besuquear¡con Harry!.

Harry enseguida escupió el jugo de calabaza, que acaba de tomar.

- ¡RON!.- regaño Hermione enfadada.

- Y que pasa, si me besuqueo con Harry, ese no es tu problema.- dijo Ginny rápidamente, molesta.

Harry estaba mudo, no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, parecía que estaban hablando, sin notar que él, estaba sentado con ellos.

- Yo digo lo que quiera, ya que tú haces lo que té de la gana.- dijo Ron, ignorando a Ginny mientras comenzaba, otra vez, su salchicha.- Eso de que no estaba enamorada de él, es basura, Hermione, seguro lo sabías¡¿no?!, Eres tan mentirosa, como ella.

Hermione frunció el ceño, y le dio una severa mirada.- No voy a seguir soportando tu grosería.- tomó el diario El Profeta y fue del Gran Comedor.

- No puedes estar, un día callado.- dijo Harry molesto, levantándose.- Siempre andas molestándola.

Ron no le respondió, parecía más concentrado en su salchicha.

- Arruinaste, la comida.- dijo Ginny con rabia, apretando los dientes, siguiendo a Harry.

- ¡Harry!.- gritó Ginny apresurándose, a alcanzar a Harry, que caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos.- ¡Harry!, No le hagas caso a Ron, el pobre no tiene cerebro.- sonriente, cuando logró al fin alcanzarlo.

- Sí, es verdad.- dijo Harry que seguía caminando, aceleradamente.

- ¿Tienes la tarde libre?.- preguntó Ginny interesada.

- No, Ginny, hoy tengo algo que hacer.- mintió Harry, en realidad quería buscar a Hermione.

- Ah, bueno... nos vemos.- dijo Ginny con algo de desilusión, en su rostro, dejando de seguirlo.

Los baños Myrtle, estaban casi vacíos, solo había una persona, encerrada en uno de ellos, sollozando, era el único ruido, que se escuchaba en ese lugar.

Era Hermione, estaba sentada en uno de los sanitarios, con su cabeza y manos apoyadas, en sus rodillas, empapándolos de lágrimas, lloraba, pero no lo hacía por la grosería de Ron, aunque sabía perfectamente, que Harry no la vería como algo más que su amiga, estando con Ginny, él se alejaría, no pasarían tanto tiempo como antes, estaría más sola, que en estos últimos días, y más ahora que no estaba dispuesta a seguir soportando a Ron.

De pronto escucho, abrirse la puerta de su sanitario, esto le hizo sobresaltarse, paró de llorar y levantó la cabeza.

- Creía que era Myrtle, la que lloraba.- dijo Luna serenamente, con la mano aún en la puerta.- ¿Qué le pasa a Harry?.

Hermione se sintió aliviada de que fuera ella.- Luna… ¿De que hablas?

- Eso fue lo que escuche, cuando entre a buscar, Gombluns.- dijo Luna soñadoramente, mirando a los lados, buscando algo.

- Gombluns.- dijo Hermione sonriendo por primera vez, de las ocurrencias de Luna, quitándose las lágrimas de la cara.

- ¿Estabas llorando por Harry?.- dijo Luna serenamente, mientras echaba un ojo debajo de los otros sanitarios.- ¿Hizo sentirte mal?

- No… es solo que…

Luna dejó de pronto de buscar, y enseguida se quedó mirando atenta, la respuesta de Hermione.

- Me siento algo… sola.

- Ya somos dos.

De pronto entró rápidamente, otra persona a los baños.

- Luna, has visto… - dijo Harry apresuradamente, cuando se paró de pronto sorprendido al verlas a las dos. Hermione ya no estaba sentada, al escuchar su voz se había levantado.- Hermione.

La vio con los ojos hinchados y unas lágrimas todavía en su rostro.

- ¡¿No llores por Ron?!.- dijo Harry molesto, al verla llorar.

- No estoy llorando por él.- dijo Hermione con voz temblorosa, y los ojos llorosos, mientras salía apresuradamente de los baños.

- Ha estado muy extraña… en estos días.- dijo Harry más para sí mismo.

- Ella estaba llorando por ti.- dijo Luna serenamente y con algo de tristeza en sus ojos.

- ¿Por mí?.- dijo Harry confundido.

Luna empezó a caminar, buscando algo, mirando hacia el techo.- Si, ambas nos sentimos solas… ¿Quieres ayudarme a buscar, Gombluns?.

- ¡¿Sola, pero si ella no está sola?!.- dijo Harry algo desconcertado, pero si era ella quién, lo estaba dejando solo con Ginny, todo este tiempo.

- No los escuchas, Harry.- dijo Luna soñadoramente sonriendo, haciendo un esfuerzo por escuchar algo, abriendo al máximo sus ojos fijándolos en el techo.- Dicen que si los escuchas, aparecen.

Harry pensaba que estaba delirando al pensar por un instante, que quizás sería por que ahora Ginny no lo dejaba solo, pero no hallaba otra explicación, y estaba cansado de estar ocultando todo esto que sentía por Hermione, quería saber que realmente sentía por él y estaba dispuesto a decírselo, aún sabiendo las consecuencias.

El próximo capítulo lo publico el 8/12.


	13. El Secreto

Un gran beso y abrazo a todos mis lectores. Mis disculpas por no actualizar a tiempo.

Perdonen el retraso, pero tuve algunos problemas.

¡Que vivan Harry y Hermione!

Por favor, dejen reviews.

**13 Capítulo: El Secreto.**

Luna, permaneció un buen tiempo, en esa posición tan inusual.

- No, Luna, no los oigo.- dijo Harry todavía pensativo. Ella dejó de mirar el techo, con algo de desilusión.

- Debe ser que se esconden, porque no les gusta los desconocidos.- dijo Luna pensativa.- Bueno, los seguiré buscando, tal vez quieran un poco de budín.- con una risueña sonrisa, saliendo con Harry, de los baños.

- No sabes, ¿por qué Hermione estaba llorando por mí?.- dijo Harry de repente, curioso, cuando caminaban por los pasillos.

- No.- dijo Luna serenamente. A Harry se le fue, la única esperanza, de poder saber más.

- Eh... ¿Y Cómo te ha ido?.- dijo Harry seriamente.

- Bien, aunque, aún extraño el E.D.

- ¡Harry!.- dijo de pronto, Neville nervioso, caminando apresuradamente, como comenzaban hacerlo, otros alumnos de sexto.- ¡Hay clase de aparición, en el Gran Salón!.

- ¡¿Es hoy?!.- dijo Harry sorprendido.- ¡Adiós, Luna!.- acelerando sus pasos hacia el Gran Salón.

Cuando llegó al salón, no estaban las mesas y el techo encantado se aglomeraba oscuro, y los alumnos empezaban a juntarse, con los jefes de sus casas.

No logró ver a Hermione ni a Ron, observó al lado de la profesora Sprout, a un hombre alto, de mentón sobresalido y de desordenado cabello canoso, vestido con un colorido jersey de cuadros, que él supuso, que sería el instructor de aparición. Se cerraron las puertas, y los Jefes guardaron silencio, al igual que los alumnos.

- Buenos días.- dijo el instructor en voz alta.- Mi nombre es Enoch Bradbury, soy enviado por el Ministerio, para ser su Instructor de Aparición por las siguientes doce semanas. Espero prepararlos, para que la mayoría apruebe el examen.

- ¡Silencio, señor Malfoy!.- gritó McGonnagall severamente.

Los alumnos voltearon hacia él, que estaba furioso, alejándose de Goyle y Grabbe. La mirada de Harry fue de Malfoy a Snape, que se notaba enojado.

- Seguramente saben, que es casi imposible aparecer o desaparecer dentro de Hogwarts. Pero debido a que ustedes necesitan practicar, el Director ha deshecho el hechizo, durante nuestra hora, de clases.- dijo Bradbury después de la interrupción.- Para comenzar, necesito ordenen, a tres metros de distancia, frente a ustedes.

Los jefes de las casas, de inmediato, comenzaron a ordenar a sus alumnos, que empezaban a empujarse y a discutir. Harry se movió rápidamente, entre el desorden, hacia donde estaba Malfoy, tropezando con varios alumnos de Ravenclaw y el profesor Flitwick (Jefe de la casa). Consiguió ubicarse disimuladamente detrás de él, que parecía estar aprovechando el bullicio, para hablar con Grabbe y Goyle.

- Está tomando más tiempo de lo que esperaba.- dijo Malfoy enojado y con el ceño fruncido.- pero escúchenme bien, solo, limitanse a ser lo que yo les ordeno, y protéjanme la espalda, esta claro.

Inmediatamente ellos asintieron, moviendo exageradamente sus cabezas.

Sorpresivamente, Malfoy giró rápidamente su cuerpo, detrás de él, esto puso alerta a Harry, y en un instante, ambos habían sacado, su varita. Se mostraban desafiantes, apuntándoselas amenzadoramente.

- ¡Silencio!.- dijeron los Jefes de las Casas, para que los alumnos se callaran. Algunos alumnos comenzaron a mirarlos extrañados. Malfoy de repente se volvió hacia el frente, guardando su varita.

El instructor Bradbury, movió su varita y aparecieron unos grandes aros, frente ellos. Harry guardó su varita, y se puso al frente de su aro.

- ¡Lo esencial, en la Aparición, es el aprendizaje de las tres D´s: Destino, Determinación y Decisión!.- dijo Bradbury con énfasis.- Deben primero fijarse un destino en sus mentes, en está ocasión, será en el interior de su aro. Traten de concentrarse y háganlo, sin prisa. Solo ... es un primer intento.

Todos miraban algo dudosos, sus aros, aunque, algunos trataban de concentrarse. Harry no pudo pensar en ese momento, en otra cosa, sino en por que Malfoy, necesitaba que lo protegieran sus gorilas.

- ¡Ahora, concéntrense en su Determinación, de ocupar su aro.- dijo Bradbury enérgicamente.- dejen que su deseo, se extienda por toda su mente!.-

Harry trató de fijar su mirada hacia dentro del aro, pero de vez en cuando, miraba a su alrededor a los demás, tratando de concentrándose con el rostro algo rojo, haciendo esfuerzo con los ojos y arrugando en ceño.

- Muy bien, ahora, cuando dé la orden... vuelvan a sus puestos, ¡con Deliberación!, como si se dirigieran a la nada.- dijo Bradbury que ahora subía un poco más la voz.- A la cuenta de: uno...

Harry observó que su alrededor, estaban alarmados, no parecían convencidos de haber entendido las palabras del Instructor.

- Dos...

Harry trató de concentrarse en las tres D´s, y miró nuevamente su aro.

- ¡Tres!.

Harry de pronto se dobló hacia atrás y perdió el equilibrio, cayendo al suelo, boca arriba. Sin embargo, no fue el único. Muchos habían caído después, de haberse tambaleado por unos segundos, aunque Neville seguía bamboleándose sin control, asustado. Esto causó mucha risa a Dean Thomas, que todavía no se paraba del piso.

- No se preocupen.- dijo Bradbury, acercándose y ayudando a Neville.- Ajusten sus aros, y vuelvan a sus posiciones iniciales.

Hicieron tres nuevos intentos, sin ninguna mejora, aunque después de realizar el tercero, se escuchó un gritó de dolor, de una chica de Ravenclaw, su pie derecho estaba a tres metros detrás de donde había comenzado, Bradbury y los Jefes de las Casas, de inmediato se acercaron a ella que sollozaba horrorizada, para ayudarla, se escuchó un fuerte sonido y se liberó un humo morado, uniendo nuevamente el pie a su pierna.

- No se asusten.- dijo Bradbury, al ver algunos alumnos atemorizados.- Esto que le pasó a la señorita, es lo que se llama "escisión" o la separación casual de alguna parte del cuerpo. Sucede cuando la mente no está suficientemente determinada. Se deben concentrar en su destino y no hacerlo con prisa, sino decisión.- dijo Bradbury de forma aburrida.

Después del incidente, volvieron a intentarlo varias veces, parecía que cada vez que lo intentaban lo hacía peor. El Instructor Bradbury no lucía desesperanzado por esto, más bien permaneció toda la práctica, con un rostro sereno.

- Recuérdense siempre de las tres D´s: Destino, Determinación y Decisión.- dijo Bradbury de forma insistente, ante la mirada aburrida de muchos alumnos.- Destino, Determinación y Decisión.- colocándose un gran abrigo negro.- Nos veremos el próximo jueves.- movió su varita, haciendo que los aros desaparecieran y caminó hacia el Vestíbulo acompañado por las profesoras McGonnagall y Sprout.

Los alumnos comenzaron hablar y caminaban hacia sus salas comunes. Fue cuando entonces, Harry vio a Ron apresurándose hacia él.

- ¿Cómo lo hiciste?.- preguntó Ron curioso.- En el último intento sentí algo extraño en mis pies.

- Solo sentí un dolor de espalda, la última vez que caí.- dijo Harry sarcásticamente, frunciendo el ceño, mientras veía a Hermione abandonar el Gran Salón.

Ron también la vio salir.- Esta bien, sé que fui algo... directo con ella. Ya se le olvidará.

Harry molesto, estaba a punto de decirle algo, pero de pronto, vio a Malfoy salir con sus gorilas.

- ¿Harry?.- dijo Ron extrañado, volteando hacia su mirada hacia la puerta.

- Vamos, necesito decirte algo.- dijo Harry apresurándose hacia la Torre de Griffindor.

Cuando llegaron a la Torre, fueron a toda velocidad, hacia los dormitorios.

- ¿Qué es lo que me tienes que decir?.- dijo Ron intrigado, mientras Harry sacaba rápidamente las cosas de su baúl, buscando algo.

- Malfoy está tramando algo, ha faltado a clases y Goyle y Crabbe son ahora son sus guardianes.

- ¡¿ Que clase de plan tiene, con a esos estúpidos, como guardianes?!.- dijo Ron incrédulo.

- Eso es lo que voy a averiguar... ¡Aja!.- dijo Harry, al conseguir su Mapa del Merodeador.- Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.- apuntando al mapa con varita.- Ayúdame a buscar, a Draco Malfoy.- mientras desdoblaba el mapa.

El mapa comenzó a develar su posición, se encontraba, en la Sala Común de Slytherin, junto con Goyle y Crabbe. Ron miraba el mapa interesado.

- Estoy seguro de que andan en algo.- dijo Harry molesto, al no ver algo, que le diera algún indicio.- Desde ahora, los vigilare con el mapa.

Hermione entró seria al Gran Comedor, con un par de gruesos libros de la biblioteca, sus ojos seguían todavía hinchados y lucía algo demacrada.

-¡Hermione!.- gritó Ginny sonriente, que se encontraba al lado de Neville, hablando con un grupo de sexto, le hacía señas para que se sentara con ella. A Hermione no le quedó más remedio, y se sentó frente a Ginny.

- ¡¿Estuviste llorando?!.- dijo Ginny, al ver la cara de su amiga.- Ron es un patán, Hermione, no vale la pena.

Hermione estaba cansada que le hablaran de Ron, pero sabía que otra excusa podría decirle a su amiga.

- Tienes a Viktor.- dijo Ginny agudamente.- Hace poco recibiste una carta de él, que por cierto, no me contaste lo que te escribió.- mirándola pícaramente.

- Claro, que te lo dije, Viktor quería saber como me iba este año y me invitó a su casa para las vacaciones de verano.- dijo Hermione seriamente.

- Eso es todo, ¡Uum!.- dijo Ginny algo desconfiada.- ¿Y... vas a ir?.- curiosamente.

- No.- dijo Hermione seriamente, que había decidido, no darle falsas ilusiones a Krum, además que toda está situación en el mundo mágico, en lo único que podía pensar, era en ayudar a Harry.

De repente Ginny voltio y enseguida sonrió. Eran Harry y Ron, que se acercaban a ellas. Se saludaron, aunque Hermione se mostró algo fría (especialmente con Ron). Ginny que estaba comenzó a hablar con Harry, mientras comenzaban a comer. Harry en cambio, pensaba cuando poder hablar con Hermione, ahora que no lo dejaban solo, ni Ron ni Ginny, podría ser esta noche, después que acabaran sus ensayos, si es que ellos se van a la cama antes. ¿Cómo se lo diría?, Esa pregunta lo tenía intranquilo.

- ¿Harry, me estas escuchando?.- preguntó Ginny, acercándose a él.

- Sí... te escucho.- dijo Harry de repente, saliendo de su ensimismamiento. Observó que Hermione también lo estaba mirando. ¿Cómo se lo diría?

- Lo tienes aburrido.- dijo Ron riéndose.- No has parado de hablar, desde que nos sentamos.- De pronto sintió una fuerte patada en su pierna, e hizo una mueca de dolor.- ¡Ao!.- mirando enojado a Ginny y sobándose la pierna.

Después de comer, se levantaron hacia la Torre de Griffindor, Hermione los dejó atrás, parecía que quería estar mejor sola. Harry se iba acercar a ella, pero Ginny sujetó por un momento su brazo, gesto que le recordó a Slughorn.

- ¿Cómo te fue en clases de Aparición?.- preguntó Ginny interesada.

- No muy bien,... aunque no me importa mucho, prefiero volar.- dijo Harry no muy entusiasmado, por el tema.

- ¡¿Prefieres volar?!.- dijo Ron incrédulo.- No, yo realmente prefiero aparición, aunque el instructor.- dijo con un gesto de fastidio.- es aburrido oírlo, repetía las cosas una y otra vez. Que si las tres D´s y montón de cosas más, que no entendí para nada.

- Eso es muy normal, tú nunca entiendes nada.- comentó Ginny burlonamente.

- Muy graciosa.- dijo Ron haciendo una mueca.- Sino entendiera nada, no estuviera en sexto.

De pronto oyeron unos fuertes sollozos, detrás de ellos. Enseguida voltearon. Era Lavender Brown, que lloraba en el hombro de Parvati, mientras pasaban al lado de ellos, subiendo las escaleras.

- Genial, ¿Qué se creía que le iba a decir, después de lo que hizo?.- dijo Ron enojado.

- ¿Hablaste con ella?.- preguntó Harry.

- ¡Fue a enfermería, está mañana!.- dijo Ron molesto, en voz alta, mientras comenzaban de nuevo a subir.

- No me imagino, lo que, seguro le gritaste.- dijo Ginny sarcásticamente, cuando llegaron al Retrato de la Dama Gorda.

- "Quimera".- dijo Harry impaciente, al Retrato.

Justo cuando pasaron por él, Harry vio a Hermione dirigirse hacia los dormitorios, seguro no saldría de allí, no podría decírselo esta noche.

Harry no pudo dormir, pensando en cuando y como decirle a Hermione, que estaba enamorado de ella, seguro se iba a poner nervioso, pero trataba de no pensar, en eso, él ya lo había decidido. Se imaginó en toda la noche, que Hermione le correspondería, aunque, por momentos, todo esto se desvanecía, al oír a Ron roncando. Tendría que decírselo a su amigo, se imaginaba como lo iba tomar, mal, y más con lo rudo que ahora se comportaba, seguro lo golpearía, como el sueño que tuvo hace unos meses.

Al día siguiente, se levantó con la intención, de poder encontrarla estando solo, ya que Ron se levantaba tarde. Se encontró con que, ella ya había bajado al Gran Comedor. Pero cuando él bajo, la encontró desayunando con Ginny. Durante las clases era imposible hacerlo, y menos cuando en Herbología, trabajan los tres juntos. Después que salieron de clases, Hermione se sentó en una de las mesas de la Sala Común, para leer unos libros de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Mientras él y Ron, estaban en los dormitorios, dejando sus mochilas, para después bajar a cenar.

- Esto es demasiado extraño.- dijo Harry intrigado, que observaba el "Mapa del Merodeador", buscando Malfoy y sus gorilas, ahora guardianes.- Nunca había visto a Goyle y Crabble, caminando por el Castillo sin Malfoy que está en la Sala Común de Slytherin.

- ¿Qué hacen en esos pasillos a esta hora?.- preguntó Ron, mirando curioso el mapa.

- No solo eso, tiene más de diez minutos, sin moverse de allí.

- ¿Qué estarán haciendo?.

- No tengo ni idea.- dijo Harry algo preocupado, mientras doblaba el mapa, y lo colocaba en su baúl.

Salieron de los dormitorios. Harry vio que Hermione, estaba todavía sentada leyendo, parecía que no estaba dispuesta a cenar.

- Ya va ser la hora de la comida.- dijo Ron algo ansioso, mientras iba hacia el retrato.

- Yo... hoy no voy a bajar.- dijo Harry algo indeciso.- Estoy muy retrasado, en los ensayos de Herbología.

- ¡¿No tienes hambre?!.- dijo Ron incrédulo.- Debes estar enfermo.

- Comimos unos dulces, hace poco.- dijo Harry excusándose.

- Sí, pero eso no es comida.- dijo Ron, en voz alta.- ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?.

- No, estoy bien.

- Bueno, nos vemos.- dijo Ron saliendo por el retrato.

Harry se sentó misma mesa donde se encontraba Hermione. Se encontraba tan concentrada leyendo, esto no iba ser fácil, pero era su oportunidad.

- Eh... Hermione.

Hermione dejó de pronto de leer, y miró a su amigo.- ¿Qué pasa Harry?.

- Eh... Quiero hablar contigo... sobre algo...

- Sobre... ¿Harry por que estás tan nervioso?.- dijo Hermione algo extrañada.

- Es que... ¡Demonios!, Como me cuesta hacer esto.- dijo Harry algo molesto, de sus nervios.

- Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.- dijo Hermione comprensivamente.- ¿Qué me quieres pedir, un consejo?

- No.- dijo Harry agarrando fuerzas.- Es algo, que te quería decir desde que comenzamos el año, pero... no tuve el valor para decírtelo, y menos cuando Ron, tú sabes...

- ¿Es sobre Ginny?.- preguntó Hermione de repente, algo entristecida.

- No, no es sobre Ginny.- dijo Harry impaciente, en voz alta.

- ¿Sobre quien es entonces?.- dijo Hermione algo preocupada.- ¿Por qué es por alguien, o no ?

Los nervios de Harry le carcomían la mente, tenía que ser valiente, como Griffindor que era.- Eres tú.

Hermione lo miró confundida, parecía no haber escuchado bien.

- Es sobre ti, Hermione.- dijo Harry ahora más fuerte.

- ¿Sobre mí?.- dijo Hermione intrigada.- Harry, dime, por favor, ¿de qué se trata?.- tocándole la mano.

- Yo... yo te amo.- dijo Harry, agarrando la mano de Hermione, que tocaba la suya.

Hermione estaba en una especie de Shock, estaba paralizada, se había quedado con la mirada seria fija en sus manos agarrada, como pensando y los ojos se le tornaron llorosos. Hermione se soltó de pronto de su mano, y se alejó un poco de él, Harry no quería imaginarse lo peor.

- Harry... yo.- dijo Hermione algo nerviosa, que ahora lo miraba, fijamente con los ojos llorosos.

- ¡¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos, que no bajaron?!.- dijo Ginny agudamente, mientras se acercaban a ellos. Ellos se sorprendieron, especialmente Hermione.- Hermione, ¿Qué te pasa?, ¡O déjame adivinar, te peleaste otra vez con Ron!.- cuando vio a Hermione con los ojos llorosos.

Hermione no pudo mirarla a los ojos, se levantó y enseguida se fue hacia los cuartos.

- ¡Hermione!.- dijo Harry levantándose apresuradamente. La puerta de los dormitorios se cerró, se paró de pronto, al saber que no podría entrar a los cuartos de las chicas, realmente deseaba, haber escuchado alguna respuesta.

- Le dije que no valía la pena.- dijo Ginny molesta, detrás de él.- ¿Quieres bajar?, Seguro mañana se encontrará mejor.- agudamente y con una ligera sonrisa.

- No... no quiero bajar.- dijo Harry molesto, mientras iba hacia los dormitorios de los chicos.

Harry se acostó en su cama, pensativo, se lo dijo, realmente había tenido la fuerza para de decírselo, no iba a ocultar más este sentimiento a Hermione, pero que sentía ella, se lo habría podido decir, sino no hubiera aparecido Ginny. ¡Por Merlin!, Era tan difícil, estar solo con ella, por unos minutos.

De pronto apareció Ron, que se encontraba algo soñoliento.- Que bueno, que mañana es sábado.- dijo mientras bostezaba perezosamente.- No tendré que levantarme temprano, si por mí fuera, hasta la tarde.- mientras se acostaba.- ¿Que te pasa, compañero?.- lanzándole una pequeña almohada.

- Nada.- dijo Harry, devolviéndosela.

- Ginny, me tenía loco, preguntando por ti.- dijo Ron fastidiado, deshaciendo su cama, apara acostarse.- Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches.- dijo Harry pensativo, no podría dormir tampoco esta noche.

Harry se levantó temprano, y fue hacia la Sala Común, dejando a Ron todavía roncando, había gente hablando en los sillones, pero no encontró a Hermione, sabía que ella se levantaba siempre temprano, así salió de la Torre de Griffindor. Caminaba por los pasillos del primer piso, hacia el Gran Comedor.

- Harry.- dijo Hermione con una voz débil, detrás de él.

- Hermione.- dijo Harry volteando, algo sorprendido.

- Necesitamos hablar.- dijo Hermione algo entristecida. Esto no le dio un buen presentimiento a Harry.- Pero no aquí, sígueme.

Harry siguió a Hermione, intranquilo, hacia los jardines.

- Yo tenía que decírtelo.- dijo Harry impaciente, dirigiéndose con ella, cerca del lago.- No podía quedarme con esto… tenía que saber lo que sientes.

De pronto, Hermione se detuvo y voltio hacia él, por un momento Harry vio una ligera sonrisa en sus labios, pero esta se borró y se acercó a él con el rostro entristecido.

El próximo capítulo lo publico el 11/12.


	14. Renuncia de Amor

Un abrazo y un beso a mis lectores. Les deseo que pasen bien sus Navidades.

Sé que los deje un poco intrigados, con lo que pasaría luego, pero bueno, ya lo van a saber.

Espero lo disfruten.

Por favor dejen reviews

**14 Capítulo: Renuncia de Amor.**

La mente de Hermione, continuamente entraba en conflicto, entre lo que debía ser correcto y lo que decían sus sentimientos. No podía creer que en verdad, Harry la amaba más que como su mejor amiga. Cuanto tiempo había pasado suprimiendo esa posibilidad, cada día que pasaba más se convencía que no era, ni sería ese, su verdadero sentimiento hacia ella. Ahora, de repente, era una realidad. Pese a todo el comienzo de la guerra, y de la vuelta de Voldemort, quería decirle que también lo amaba, abrazarle, y...

Pero, estaba Ginny, su mejor amiga, que desde siempre había amado Harry, y le pedía consejos para poder acercársele, Ginny había confiado en ella. Estaba Ron, y sus celos hacia ella. Era el mejor amigo de ambos. Como siempre lo que debía ser correcto, era hacía.

Ahora estaba parada frente al lago, cerca de Harry, recordó sus palabras y sonrío. Voltio hacia él, estaba esperando una respuesta, algo nervioso, no pensó nunca que se sentiría así con ella. De pronto sintió ganas de llorar, no sabía si era más por la felicidad que por la tristeza que sentía, por lo que iba a hacer.

Se acercó a Harry algo insegura, no sabía como hacerlo, no quería mentirle, pero ya lo había decidido.

- Harry, lo siento... – dijo Hermione entristecida, negando levemente con la cabeza, mientras se acercaba a él.- Pero yo no...

Harry bajó la cabeza, desilusionado, que estupidez había hecho.- Solo quería saberlo, sé que fue algo estúpido.- dijo ahora levantando contrariado, la cabeza.

- Harry... sabes que no importa lo que pase, siempre seremos amigos.- dijo Hermione comprensivamente. Harry sintió un intenso dolor como si le hubieran apuñalado el pecho, después de todo había sido un iluso, pero recordó algo de lo que quería una respuesta.

- ¿Por qué has estado evadiéndome y llorando todo este tiempo?.- preguntó Harry de repente, algo intranquilo.

- No estoy dispuesta a hablar de eso, ahora.- dijo Hermione, algo sorprendida por la pregunta.

- ¿Por qué?.- insistió Harry.

- No tiene nada que ver, de lo que estamos hablando.- dijo Hermione rotundamente.

- Ahora, no me cuentas lo que té pasa, Hermione.

- Te dije, que no voy hablar de eso.

- Bien.- dijo Harry algo molesto, regresando de pronto al Castillo, por alguna razón Hermione, no le dijo que era por él.

- Harry.- dijo Hermione a lo lejos.

Estaba seguro de que Luna, no le había mentido. Pero de que valía eso ahora, que sabe que no siente algo más por él. ¿Qué haría ahora, con este sentimiento¿Sería ocultarlo, como todo este tiempo?.

Subió hacia la Torre y entró a la Sala Común, Seamus lo llamó, enseguida lo vio pasar por el retrato de la Dama Gorda, y se acercaba a él, seguro sería para hablar de Quidditch, pero él no estaba nada dispuesto a hablar con alguien, siguió de largo a los dormitorios.

- Fui un estúpido.- murmuró Harry sin saber que más pensar, acelerando hacia su cama, y sin importarle su alrededor, pateó un par de veces su baúl, cada vez con más fuerza.

- ¡Un verdadero estúpido!.- dijo Harry en voz alta, jadeando, mientras seguía golpeando el baúl.

- ¡Hey¡Heeeyy¡¿Qué demonios, te sucede?!.- dijo Ron perplejo en voz alta, que se encontraba cerca de la ventanilla, al lado de su cama, comiendo caramelos multisabores con Neville, que lo miraba a Harry sorprendido.

Harry dejó de patear el baúl, se sentó en su cama, y puso sus manos en las sienes sin responderle a nadie.

Ron no insistió en saber que le pasaba, salió con Neville de los dormitorios, como si supiera que quería estar solo.

En todo el fin de semana, Hermione no bajó al Gran Comedor, y había estado la mayoría del tiempo encerrada en los dormitorios, según le había dicho Ginny. Harry se mantuvo ocupado, tratando de no pensar en Hermione, vigilando a Malfoy y sus "guardianes" por el Mapa del Merodeador. Y descubrió algo que lo inquietó aún más, Malfoy había estado desapareciendo inexplicablemente del mapa, él penso que seguro Malfoy estaba frecuentando lugares, fuera de Hogwarts.

Empezando la semana, cuando bajó junto con Ron al Gran Comedor, vieron a Hermione, que había decidido bajar, y Ginny estaba a su lado, hablándole.

- No vayas a molestar a Hermione.- advirtió Harry a Ron, mientras pasaban por las puertas de roble del comedor.

- Eso va a ser difícil, se molesta de todo lo que digo.- dijo Ron con algo de desgano.

- Pues, entonces, trata de no hacerlo.- dijo Harry seriamente.

Se sentaron frente a ellas, cuando justo apareció el desayuno. Harry y Hermione se miraron por unos momentos. Ella parecía mejor ahora, no tenía los ojos hinchados y ya no lucía tan pálida, estaba hermosa como siempre.

- Le estaba diciendo a Hermione, que este sábado es San Valentín, debiéramos ir juntos a Hogsmeade, y que no tendría excusa para no ir.- dijo Ginny alegremente, acercándose a Hermione riéndose.- Para que dejen las peleas¡son amigos, no debieran estar en esas estupideces!.

- Ir contigo a Hogsmeade¡Oh, vaya San Valentín!.- dijo Ron sarcásticamente, mientras comía a grandes bocados.

- Pues... ya está decidido¿verdad, Harry?.- dijo Ginny agudamente, radiante.- ¿Tú iras, no es cierto?

- Sí... claro.- dijo Harry no muy entusiasmado, empezando a jugar un poco con su cereal. Sería el peor San Valentín de su vida.

Fueron a clases de Herbología, la profesora Sprout les había mandado un trabajo anual, con las Doble Enredaderas, hoy les tocaría trabajar en especial, con sus raíces lumbricas. Sus guantes protectores estaban cubiertos de tierra, al igual que algunas partes de sus rostros. Y no eran los únicos, toda la clase tenía ese aspecto.

- Ahora, que han podido cortar la enredadera primaria, deben halar CON FUERZA, sus raíces, por que a diferencia de sus ramas, huyen de la luz.- dijo Sprout en voz alta, feliz de que el grupo de Neville, Seamus y Ernie hubieran cortado exitosamente la planta, siguiendo sus consejos.

- Yo... necesito un descanso.- dijo Ron casi sin aliento, cansado y con algunas cortaduras en la cara, hechos luego del esfuerzo realizado al cortar la planta, que se había movido sus ramas en toda dirección.- Sigan ustedes.

- Te dije, que tuvieras cuidado con las espinas, no era necesario que lo hicieras con prisa.- dijo Hermione seriamente, mientras Ron se alejaba un poco de ellos, para descansar. Volteó, Harry se había ido ha desechar las bayas tóxicas que había sacado de la planta, había estado muy callado. Bueno, que podría esperar ella, después de haberlo rechazado, en estos momentos, es cuando comenzaba arrepentirse de lo que había hecho, pero no había marcha atrás. Agarró con resignación, unas de las ramas de la Doble Enredadera y empezó a halar con todas sus fuerzas, después de unos segundos, de hacer fuerza con las raíces que sé escondían en la tierra, la soltó y se echó hacia atrás.

- Yo lo hago.- dijo Harry después de haber regresado, y halaba con fuerza algunas ramas.

- Harry, ten cuidado, que todavía se mueven sus ramas.- dijo Hermione preocupada, al ver que algunas de las ramas de la enredadera secundaria, comenzaban a moverse.

- No te preocupes... ya las vi.- dijo Harry que seguía haciendo fuerza, las raíces se movían muy rápido.

- Yo te ayudo.- dijo Hermione de repente, halando junto con él las ramas, hicieron fuerzas por unos momentos y por fin lograron sacar unas raíces que se movían sin cesar, haciendo que casi se cayeran al suelo.

- Muy fácil, no.- dijo Harry irónico riéndose, enseñándole las raíces en su mano, que habían dejado moverse a Hermione. Ella le sonrió, y el también le sonrió por unos momentos, luego esas sonrisas desaparecieron cuando se miraron fijamente.

- Parece que se están divirtiendo sin mí.- dijo Ron suspicaz, detrás de ellos, luego miró con algo aversión lo que tenía Harry en su mano.- Espero que sea mejor, que cortarla.

- No esperes mucho.- dijo Harry cuando se acercaban de nuevo a halar las ramas.- Estas cosas son fuertes.

- Ten cuidado, que todavía se mueve.- advirtió Hermione, cuando Ron comenzaba a halar.

- Sí, si ya te oí.- dijo Ron haciendo fuerza.- ¡Está cosa si se mueve!. ¡No, SUÉLTAME!.- gritó Ron, cuando fue sorprendido por una de las ramas que lo agarró y lo jalaba por el brazo.

- ¡Ron!.- dijeron Harry y Hermione. Toda la clase puso atención en lo que le estaba sucediendo.

- ¡PLANTA ENDEMONIADA!.- dijo Ron tratando de zafarse, aunque otras ramas empezaban sujetarlo.

Harry agarró rápidamente una especie de daga, que estaba en la mesa donde trabajan para cortarlas. Hermione tomó unas tijeras grandes, para cortar las otras ramas que se atacaban cerca de ellos.

Ron cayó al piso, después de soltarse de la enredadera.

- Siempre lo que primero te digo, es lo primero que haces.- dijo Hermione algo aliviada, a Harry que le daba la mano a Ron para que se levantará.

- ¡No viste como me ataco!, Esa cosa me tiene manía.- dijo Ron en voz alta, frunciendo el ceño.- Siempre me ataca a mí.

Durante los siguientes días, parecía como si nada hubiese pasado, entre Harry y Hermione, la mañana de ese sábado. Nada había cambiado, bueno casi nada, por lo menos Ron y Hermione no discutían tanto. Pero todo lo demás era igual, Hermione no pasaba mucho tiempo con ellos y Ginny era lo contrario, aunque se llevará mal con su hermano. Pero en verdad, solo para Harry y Hermione, algo si había cambiado.

Ellos no eran los mismos, no hablaban como antes, ya nada era como antes. Él estaba como enfermo, perdió el sueño debido a que todos los días hasta en esos o más bien pesadillas, evocaba el día que Hermione lo rechazo en el lago, había estado muy decaído y algo malhumorado, tanto así que, decidió atrasar los entrenamientos para la semana próxima, ya que tendría suficiente con las clases de Aparición. Ella estaba cada vez más arrepentida, su rutina se había limitado de estar en la biblioteca, para tratar de olvidar y centrarse en sus estudios, a estar en los baños de Myrtle, llorando. Varias veces, se había nuevamente encontrado con Luna, que seguía buscando sus extrañas criaturas, pero al final siempre se quedaba con ella, consolándola. Cuanto daría ella, por dejar de una vez de hacer lo que creía ella que era correcto, y decirle lo que sentía a Harry. ¿La perdonaría por haberle mentido?.

El día de San Valentín, no iba hacer el más feliz para muchos en Hogwarts, especialmente después de lo sucedido por las pociones de amor, muchas parejas habían roto hace un mes, y está fecha les haría recordar sus desamores. El desayuno había empezado algo funesto, ya que todavía no había bajado Ginny, que era la que hacía que pareciera desapercibido, el silencio de todos los días a la hora de la comida, entre Harry y Hermione.

-¿Cuándo será el próximo entrenamiento?, Debemos prepararnos para jugar contra Huffpleffull.- dijo Ron ansioso, mientras untaba un poco de mermelada en su tostada. Mientras Hermione leía El Profeta, tomando una taza de chocolate caliente.

- No sé, todavía no lo he decidido.- dijo Harry algo desganado, comiendo unas gachas de avena.- Tal vez, el martes.

- ¡Harry, ya los demás capitanes, han hecho en estas dos semanas los entrenamientos, nos hemos quedado atrás!.- dijo Ron en voz alta, perdiendo la paciencia.

- Será el martes, de acuerdo.- dijo Harry algo malhumorado. Ron miró frunciendo el ceño de Harry a Hermione.

- Antes él del malhumor era yo, ahora son ustedes.- comentó Ron algo molesto.- ¡Si, ustedes, no se hagan los desentendidos!. Yo sé que estamos en épocas de examen, pero no hay que exagerar¡mira como están!.

Hubo un incómodo silencio entre ellos, Ron voltio los ojos algo fastidiado y siguió comiendo sus tostadas con mermelada.

Unos minutos después oyeron unas estrepitosas carcajadas por parte de Mclaggen y sus amigos, que estaban sentados cerca de ellos, pero después parecía que a muchos los de las mesas, algo les había hecho también reír. Buscaron extrañados, que era eso que causaba tanta gracia.

- ¿De que se ríen?.- preguntó Ron curioso, a Seamus que se moría de risa.

- ¡¿Cómo va a ponerse eso, acaso se olvidó que hoy es sábado!?.- dijo Seamus riéndose y señalándoles de pronto a nada menos que ha a Luna Lovegood, que se encontraba leyendo "El Quisquilloso", en la mesa de Ravenclaw, como si nada estuviera ocurriendo.

- No es gracioso, no sé burlen de ella.- dijo Hermione enojada, con el ceño fruncido, a los de la mesa de Griffindor.

Harry vio a Luna llevando el uniforme escolar, eso seguramente solo indicaba una cosa, ya le habían escondido toda la ropa de salir. Era lastimoso verla en esa situación. Miró enojado a Mclaggen, que no paró aún con lo que dijo Hermione.

- Cierra la boca, Mclaggen.- dijo él seriamente, pero Mclaggen no le hizo ni el menor caso.

- ¡Hey, Mclaggen¡Cállate de una buena vez!.- gritó Ron enfadado, levantándose de la mesa, al ver que él no paraba de reírse.

- ¡Ven a callarme, si puedes, Weasley!.- dijo Mclaggen en voz alta, todavía riéndose burlonamente.

- ¡Voy a romperte la cara!.- dijo Ron enrojecido, acercándose peligrosamente a Mclaggen.

- ¡Ron!.- dijo Hermione en voz alta.- Harry haz algo.

- No querrás pasar otra temporada en enfermería.- dijo Mclaggen levantándose con tranquilidad y deteniendo el puño de Ron.

Ron en respuesta empujó a Mclaggen.

- ¡No quiero peleas en el equipo, si lo hacen están fuera!.- dijo Harry molesto, aunque él tenía ganas también de golpearlo. Ron se detuvo, miró con odio a Mclaggen.

- Ya lo oíste, así que no fastidies.- dijo Mclaggen con un gesto despreciativo. Volviéndose a sentar. Ron de devolvió todavía enrojecido a su asiento.

Después de terminar el desayuno, fueron a ser revisados por Filch, que ahora se llevaría menos tiempo, por que muchos no tenían permiso de ir de paseo, a Hogsmeade.

- Señorita, usted me hace recordar viejos tiempos, en los que se utilizaba las túnicas de Hogwarts, para mostrarlo con orgullo cuando se visitaba Hogsmeade.- dijo Filch con una sonrisa de satisfacción, cuando revisaba a Luna.- como tiene ser y no con estas ropas Muggles, que usan ahora.- mirando gravemente a Harry y los demás que estaban cerca de ella.

- Luna, en realidad, no tienes algún indicio, de quién pudiera estar escondiendo tus cosas.- dijo Hermione algo preocupada.

- No, mis cosas solo desaparecen.- dijo Luna serenamente, como si fuera lo más normal de este mundo.

- ¡¿Desaparecen?!.- dijo de repente, Ron impresionado, mientras Hermione estaba pensativa y se mordía el labio inferior.- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

- Las he visto desvanecer, una vez estaba escribiéndole una carta a mi padre, vi como desaparecía el sobre que había hecho, tuve que buscar otras flores de crisantemo en los invernaderos.- dijo Luna con una soñadora sonrisa.

- Debes estar bromeando.- comentó Ron incrédulo sonriendo a Luna.

- Pero nunca te han escondido algo de tu uniforme, tu collar, o las revistas de tu padre. Las cosas que más valoras.- dijo Harry intrigado.

- Si, creo que sabe eso.- dijo Luna serenamente, levantando exageradamente una de sus cejas.

- ¿Están hablando enserio?.- comentó Ron todavía incrédulo, y que comenzaba a sonreír como si le estuvieran jugando una broma.

- Es alguien que te conoce.- dijo Hermione que seguía pensativa.- Pero no debe ser un estudiante. No creo que alguien de Hogwarts, pueda desaparecerse excepto Dumbledore.

- ¿ No crees que alguien más, pueda tener una capa?.- dijo Harry tratando de deducir.- Tal vez hay alguna posibilidad.

- No Harry, no hay alguien más que pudiera tenerla, tu capa es muy excepcional.- dijo Hermione descartando esa posibilidad.

De pronto vieron aparecer a Ginny que se acercaba a ellos furiosa, mientras Dean la seguía enojado. Pasaron por el censor de Filch, discutiendo.

- ¡Déjame en paz¡Yo ya termine contigo!.- gritó Ginny enojada, cuando Dean insistía en seguirla. Ella se colocó entre Harry y Ron.

- ¡Ah, claro, terminaste de jugar conmigo!, Para juntarte con el capitán, no es cierto.- dijo Dean enojado.

Harry ya estaba cansado, que lo relacionaran con Ginny.

- ¡Hey, recuerda de frente de quién estas hablando, imbécil!.- dijo Ron algo molesto.- No voy a permitir que le digas eso a mi hermana, en mis narices.

- ¡SI, y que pasa Harry es mi novio!.- dijo Ginny en voz alta, perdiendo la paciencia.- ¡Vete, no tengo nada que hablar contigo, Dean!.

- ¡De que esta hablando!.- dijo Ron en voz alta, algo extrañado a Harry. Mientras Hermione y Luna intercambiaban miradas.

- Yo no soy tu novio, Ginny.- dijo Harry seriamente.

Todo el mundo se quedó de pronto perplejo, la cara de Ginny ensombreció, Dean lo miró extrañado. Mientras las demás chicas estaban algo preocupadas por su amiga.

- Es verdad, Ginny, no sé por que molestó en hablar contigo.- dijo Dean algo confuso.

- ¡No tenía por que decir eso!.- dijo Ginny enojada, mientras Dean se alejaba de ellos.

- ¡Tú eres la que no debió haberle mentido!.- dijo Harry algo molesto.- Ginny, estoy algo cansado de esto, nunca te he hecho falsas esperanzas, sabes que solo soy tu amigo.

- ¡Era solo para que me dejará en paz!.- gritó Ginny con los ojos enrojecidos.- ¡Ni siquiera tratas de comprender que es lo que siento!. ¡Nunca té he importando en lo absoluto!.

- Ginny, por favor, cálmate.- dijo Hermione con los ojos llorosos, acercándose a ella. Luna veía a su amiga entristecida y intercambiaba miradas con un Ron que ahora se mostraba muy serio.

- ¡¿Qué me calme!?.- dijo Ginny perdiendo el control, apartando los brazos de Hermione.- ¡Tú no eres la que has sido ignorada por más de seis años¡Alguna vez te has preguntado como me siento, cada vez que me rechazas!.- mirando a Harry resentida.

- Lo... siento.- dijo Harry al saber lo que se sentía ser rechazado por la persona a quien más quieres en el mundo.

- Y ahora lo dices, tan tranquilo.- dijo Ginny ronca.- No sabes lo que me haces sufrir, yo te amo Harry, y no puedo vivir sin ti.

- Pero, no voy a vivir una mentira, Ginny, yo no estoy enamorado de ti.- dijo Harry sincerándose con ella.

El próximo capítulo lo agregare quizas el 13/12.


	15. Gombluns

Un gran abrazo a mis lectores. Discúlpenme por no haber actualizado en estos días, pero tuve unos días de vacaciones. Les prometo seguir publicando como venía haciéndolo.

¡Arriba los Harmony!. ¡Estoy muy orgullosa de mi grupo, sigamos escribiendo sobre está hermosa pareja!. Y a J.K., que se los lea, esta pareja no era una mera alucinación nuestra, o por que estabamos obsesionados por la pareja Dan y Emma en las películas, ¡Por favor! Nosotros no merecemos (ni nadie) ser llamados ilusos, creo que merecemos más respecto como fans de sus libros.

Bueno mejor no me extiendo, por que o si esto va para largo.

Espero que disfruten el nuevo capítulo.

Por favor dejen Reviews.

**En el capítulo anterior:**

_- Y ahora lo dices, tan tranquilo.- dijo Ginny ronca.- No sabes lo que me haces sufrir, yo te amo Harry, no puedo vivir sin ti._

_- Pero, yo no voy a vivir una mentira, Ginny, yo no estoy enamorado de ti.- dijo Harry sincerándose con ella._

**15 Capítulo: ****Gombluns.**

En ese momento los demás alumnos comenzaron caminar hacia Hogsmeade, dejando atrás a los cinco.

- ¡Crees que no lo sé, no tienes porque restregármelo en la cara!, ¡De seguro estás todavía enamorado de esa Cho, que prefirió estar con su estúpida amiga, LA TRAIDORA, que estar contigo!.- dijo Ginny enojada, en voz alta.

- No comiences a hablar de ella.- dijo Harry con hastió. Esto fue lo último que pudo soportar Ginny, se alejó de ellos furiosa, caminando aceleradamente hacia la multitud, con las manos cruzadas y batiendo, con ímpetu su roja cabellera.

- No me miren son esa cara, tenía que decírselo.- dijo Harry algo cansado a los demás. Comenzaron a caminar, Hermione y Luna andaban, detrás de ellos.

- Yo sé, pero ella estaba completamente enloquecida.- dijo Ron algo impresionado, por la actitud de Ginny.

- ¡Cómo pueden ser tan insensibles!, ¡No debiste decírselo de esa manera!.- regaño Hermione entristecida, acercándose con su amiga a Harry.- Fuiste grosero con ella.

- ¿De que manera lo iba hacer?.- dijo Harry algo molesto.

- Tus palabras fueron muy fuertes, ella está muy sentida contigo... creo que en principio no debiste decírselo, hoy.- dijo Hermione pensando sus palabras.

- No quiero que se siga engañando, por eso le dije la verdad, así como también, a mí me gustaría que me la dijeran, Hermione... no me gusta ocultar las cosas.- dijo Harry con énfasis, mirándola fijamente. Hermione hizo silencio, desvío la mirada, parecía no quererlo ver a los ojos, él supo que había entendido lo que realmente quería decirle con esas palabras, no quería que ella le siguiera ocultando cosas.

Cuando llegaron a Hogsmeade, las calles estaban adornadas con motivo de San Valentin; corazones, rosas, pequeños cupido con flechas de corazones, que hasta colgaban encima de sus cabezas, todos de un color rojo intenso. Muchas parejas paseaban por las tiendas, que se encontraban completamente llenas, aunque habían más cerradas, que la última vez que visitaron Hogsmeade. Durante el camino a Honeydukes no vieron a Ginny, entre los estudiantes que deambulaban por las tiendas. Tuvieron dificultades para entrar en la tienda, ya que estaba tan abarrotada, que había muchas personas amontonándose en la entrada y conversando en voz alta. Aunque Harry y Hermione no estaban de humor, para entrar con tanta muchedumbre, Ron los indució rápidamente a pasar.

- Vamos, entren.- dijo Ron en voz alta, empujándolos a los dos, que lucían algo fastidiados, por la espalda, para que se metieran entre la multitud.- No nos vamos a quedar, sin comprar dulces.- que parecieron por fin obedecer, y se adentraron a la tienda. De pronto, él voltio, como si se hubiera olvidado algo.

Un grupo de estudiantes de Ravenclaw del quinto año, que estaban acumulados cerca de la puerta, comenzaban a acercarse y burlarse del vestuario de Luna, que se encontraba todavía fuera de la tienda, no importándole en lo absoluto, lo que dijeran.

- ¡Que pasó, Lunática, ahora no te vas a quitar el uniforme, ni para dormir!, ¡jajja!.- gritó uno de ellos, regordete y de morenos cabellos, que no dejaba junto a los demás que ella pasará. Luna no mostró miedo, pero tampoco hizo esfuerzo por pasar.

- ¡Miren esos zapatos, ja, ja,!.- gritó otro, de cabello marrón y ojos oscuros, haciendo una mirada despectiva los zapatos de Luna, que eran completamente diferentes.

Ron se extraño de que Luna, no hubiera entrado. Estiró el cuello y vio a la pandilla de Ravenclaw, que no la dejaban pasar.

- ¡Hey!.- dijo él molesto, en voz alta, acercándose a ellos, haciéndose paso entre la gente. Luna sonrió soñadoramente al verlo.- ¡Dejen de molestarla!, ¡Vamos, apártense de mi camino!.- separándolos rudamente, al ver que no le hacían caso.

- ¡Con quien, crees que te estás metiendo!.- gritó furioso el regordete, que junto a los demás, reaccionó violentamente.

- ¡Soy un prefecto, idiotas!.- dijo Ron enojado, tomando de la muñeca a Luna, para que pudieran entrar de una vez a Honeydukes, entre la multitud. Al entrar, se encontraron a Harry y Hermione extrañados, que parecían querer salir, a ver donde se encontraban sus amigos.

- ¡¿Que le pasa a toda esta gente, acaso no tienen otra cosa que hacer?!, Unos de Ravenclaw que no la dejaban pasar.- dijo Ron algo molesto, de pronto soltó la muñeca de Luna, y se fue enseguida hacia las estanterías, que en su mayoría exhibían, solo cajas de chocolates, Ron los miró impresionado.- ¡¿Qué demonios, pasó aquí?!

- Parece que han tenido algunos problemas.- dijo Harry, al notar que no había la siempre surtida variedad de dulces, cuando se acercaba junto a las demás que hablaban en voz baja, algo acerca de Ron, que fue todo lo que escuchó.

- No puede ser, que solo tengan estas ñoñeces.- dijo Ron buscando ansiosamente, en otros estantes, tropezando con varios estudiantes.

- Vamos a tener que irnos, a las Tres Escobas.- comentó Harry a las chicas, pero estas de pronto pararon de murmurar, cuando voltio hacia ellas.- ¿De qué hablan?.- algo molesto, de que estuvieran hablando a escondidas. Ellas permanecieron calladas, no queriendo responder.

- ¡Vengan, aquí hay!.- dijo Ron contento, enseñando, alzando su brazo, una pequeña bolsa de caramelos multisabores.- Quedémonos toda la tarde.

Avanzada la tarde, salieron de Honeydukes junto con los demás estudiantes que allí se encontraban. Todos comenzaron a caminar en dirección a Hogwarts, cuando de pronto oyeron un golpe seco y a varias personas gritando de horror, haciendo que voltearan instantáneamente.

- ¡Ernie!.- dijo Neville muy asustado, al lado de su amigo, que estaba se encontraba en tirado en suelo, convulsionando y colocándose desesperadamente las manos en el cuello, como luchando por respirar.- ¡Ayúdenme... see esstá ahoggaando!.- con voz alta y muy temblorosa, no sabiendo como ayudar. Ellos se acercaron rápidamente para ayudarlo, mientras la demás gente se acercaba al lugar, alarmados.

- ¡Hay que llevarlo a enfermería!.- gritó Hermione al observar, que Ernie estaba cambiando de color, asfixiándose.

En enfermería la señora Pomphrey lo atendió con emergencia, dándole rápidamente una poción "Letumvenenum", para todo tipo de envenenamiento producido, por pociones mortales.

- Su recuperación es delicada, tardará varias semanas.- dijo Pomphrey a los cinco que se encontraban cerca de su cama, colocándole una frazada blanca encima de Ernie, que ahora dormía profundamente.- Gracias a ustedes, está ahora con vida, unos minutos más y hubiera sido fatal, ahora, déjenlo descansar.- mientras se alejaba con la poción que había utilizado, a uno de los armarios de pócimas sanadoras. Ellos salieron de enfermería dirigiéndose a la Torre de Griffindor.

- Neville, ¿tu estabas con él?.- preguntó Hermione, preocupada. Él asintió seriamente.- ¿No sabes que fue, lo que tomó?.

- Es-estabamos en una reunión con Slughorn, debió, debió serr por el... té, ahora que lo pienso.- dijo Neville acongojado.

- ¡¿Con Slughorn?!.- dijo Harry en voz alta, frunciendo el ceño.- ¡Pensé que ya no había más reuniones!.

- Nosotras no hemos recibido, ninguna invitación.- dijo Hermione intercambiando miradas con Luna, negando ambas levemente con la cabeza.

- No... solo nos encontramos con él, y nos invitó a la... Posada de... Los Loudon, cerca de Las Tres Escobas.- aclaró Neville.

- ¿No sabía que existía?, ¿Acaso es nuevo?.- preguntó Ron curioso.

- No, para decir verdad, es muy antigua.- explicó Hermione seriamente.- Lo que sucede es que nunca hemos entrado, por que normalmente solo la frecuentan adultos, que reservan los cuartos.

- Por eso, era que sabía a sanguibulbos.- comentó Luna más para sí misma, recordando su mal sabor.

A Ron le hizo risa, la expresión de ella.- Esa cosa, seguro sabía de muerte.- dijo él divertido, sin importarle la mirada seria de Hermione.

- Dices que fue por el té, que les dio.- dijo Harry extrañado.

- Sí, solo él bebió, los demás solo comimos galletas.- dijo Neville seriamente, mientras subían por las escaleras.

- ¿Los demás?.- preguntó Harry confundido.- Pensé que solo...

- No nos invitó solo a nosotros, estaba con Ginny, y nos encontramos, luego con unos de estudiantes de...

- ¡¿QUÉ, Ginny, estaba con ustedes?!.- dijo Ron de repente, sin creérselo.- No parecía de humor como para estar en una fiesta- ¡¿ Ese tipo no pensaría envenenarlos?!.

- Ron, piensa en lo que estás diciendo.- regaño Hermione molesta, con el ceño fruncido.- ¡¿Qué razón tendría en hacer semejante cosa?!.

- No te parece sospechoso que él, no haya tomado.- dijo Ron en voz alta.

- Claro que no.- dijo Hermione rotundamente.

- No creo que Slughorn, haya hecho eso.- dijo Neville seriamente, negando levemente.

- Yo tampoco. Él es muy amable.- comentó Luna serenamente.

- ¡¿Amable?!.- dijo Ron, con un bufido.- Sobre todo, fue muy amable conmigo.

- Tal vez, alguien quiso envenenar a Slughorn.- dijo Harry de pronto. Ellos le miraron algo sorprendidos.

- ¿Quién querría envenenar a ese viejo?.- dijo Ron arrugando el rostro, sin comprender.

- Voldemort, seguro está al tanto de todo y no quiere, que me diga sobre los – la información, que me asignó Dumbledore.- explicó Harry, cuidando sus palabras, no queriendo involucrar más personas en esto, cuando llegaron al Retrato de la Dama Gorda.

- Harry, él no puede saber nada, sobre tus clases con Dumbledore.- dijo Hermione escéptica, en voz baja.

- No estoy tan seguro de eso.- dijo Harry seriamente.- Creo que hay uno de sus espías en Hogwarts, y nadie me quita de la cabeza, que es Malfoy.

- Harry... no.- dijo Hermione algo cansada de discutir con él sobre eso.

- "Acuario".- dijo Harry al Retrato.

- Bueno, creo que mejor ya, voy a mi casa.- dijo Luna despidiéndose, con una sonrisa.- adiós.

- Adiós.- dijeron los demás, casi al mismo tiempo.

Pasaron por el retrato y se despidieron de Neville que iba a los dormitorios. Se sentaron en el sofá rojo que estaba cerca de la chimenea.

- Sé que no tengo pruebas, pero lo he visto con el mapa, haciendo cosas muy extrañas.- dijo Harry a Hermione que estaba al lado suyo, todavía con un semblante muy serio.

- Lo has estado expiando.- dijo Hermione, acercándose a él.

- Si, lo he visto a él y sus gorilas, merodeando por los pasillos por horas separados, no te parece muy extraño en ellos, y Malfoy ha desaparecido varias veces del mapa, eso quiere decir, que ha estado fuera de Hogwarts.- explico Harry rápidamente.

- Eso no puede ser.

- No me crees.

- Si te creo, pero... no me explico ¿cómo él puede hacerlo?, Harry, hay estricto censores de Secretismo en el Castillo y.- explico Hermione rápidamente.

- Eso ya lo sé, él está burlando todo eso, por eso te digo que es un mortífago y Snape seguro lo está ayudando en eso.

- Claro, que Snape lo está ayudando, ese idiota no puede pensar por sí mismo.- comentó Ron acercándose a ellos.

Hermione voltio los ojos, y hizo un pequeño suspiro de cansancio.

- No estoy tan convencida de eso, como ustedes.- dijo Hermione secamente, levantándose del sofá, caminando hacia los dormitorios.

- Nunca nos creerá.- dijo Ron algo soñoliento.- No importa lo que le digamos, no la convenceremos.

- Es demasiado terca.- comentó Harry pensativo, mirando al fuego.- Al igual que Dumbledore.

Hermione fue hacia los dormitorios de quinto, estaba buscando a Ginny. Cuando entró, la vio con el rostro enojado, arreglando de mala gana las cosas del baúl que se encontraba frente a su cama. Ginny notó su presencia, y dejó buscar en su baúl, ignorando a Hermione.

- Ginny... él realmente no... quiso ser grosero contigo.- dijo Hermione seriamente, acercándose a ella.- Deberías dejar el pasado atrás, esto te está haciendo mucho daño.

Ginny, cerró de pronto, violentamente su baúl, produciendo un fuerte sonido, provocando un sorpresivo susto a sus compañeras que leían las revistas de Corazón de Bruja, en sus camas.

- ¡Le dije, todo lo que he callado todos estos años, y no, Hermione, no pienso olvidarlo!.- gritó Ginny enfurecida, ante la mirada curiosa de sus compañeras, algunas disimulado seguir leyendo.- ¡Yo no puedo de dejar de pensar en él, desde el primer día en que lo vi!, ¡He estado esperándolo - sabe lo que siento por él, ahora que está solo, y después de los momentos que hemos estado juntos, me rechaza!, ¡Estoy harta de ser rechazada!.

- Ginny, escúchame.- dijo Hermione lentamente, tratando tranquilizarla.- Sé que esto es muy duro para ti, pero creo que debieras pensar, en lo que siente él por ti.

- ¡Que no esta enamorado de mí!.

- Tal vez, con el tiempo conozcas a alguien, que pueda amarte como mereces.

- ¡Yo no me pienso dar por vencida, él con el tiempo comprenderá, que yo soy la única que lo ha amado más, que cualquier otra!.- dijo Ginny rápidamente, exasperada.

Hermione la miró entristecida y preocupada, negando levemente con la cabeza.

- ¿Hermione, no serás capaz de estarme ocultando, algo sobre Harry?, ¿ No estará pensado en otra, y por eso me dices todo esto?.- preguntó Ginny intranquila, con algo de desesperación, acercándose más a Hermione.

- No... es por eso, te lo digo por que realmente te veo mal...

- Hermione.- dijo Ginny con una expresión de fastidio.- No quiero seguir hablando de eso, ya sabes que no vas a lograr nada. Ella empezó a sacar de su pijama, pensando que Hermione ya se iría.

- Hubo un accidente con Ernie.- dijo Hermione, seriamente.

- ¿Ernie?.- dijo Ginny volteando, confusa.

- Fue envenenado, Neville nos dijo que debió ser por el té que les dio Slughorn, él y nosotros, lo llevamos a enfermería, estuvo a punto de morir.- explicó Hermione, ante la mirada seria de Ginny.

- ¿Está bien?.- preguntó Ginny, algo extrañada, interrumpiéndola.

- Está fuera de peligro, pero va estar mucho tiempo recuperándose en enfermería.

- ¿Qué pudo haber pasado?.- preguntó Ginny, interesada.

- Yo no pienso que él los haya querido envenenar, como se le ha ocurrido a Ron.- dijo Hermione desdeñosamente.

- Slughorn jamás haría tal cosa, eso lo dice él, por que está celoso.- dijo Ginny molesta, en voz alta.

- Muchos padres querrán retirar a sus hijos de Hogwarts, cuando se enteren.- dijo Hermione, pensativa.

- Los padres de las Patil, ya lo hicieron, está tarde.

Hermione estaba preocupada, las cosas no marchaban bien, pronto Hogwarts ya no sería un lugar seguro, si seguían sucediendo estas cosas.

La semana había comenzado muy atareada, para Harry, era Lunes y parecía todos los profesores, se habían puesto de acuerdo, en dar de tarea dos ensayos para la próxima clase. Los tendría que adelantarlos lo más rápido posible, no quería acumular más tarea. Así que después de haber terminado de cenar, fue con Ron y Hermione a la Sala Común, para hacerlos.

- Me parece muy bien, que hayan terminado ya la tarea.- dijo Hermione sacando unos libros de su mochila, colocándolos sobre la mesa donde estaban trabajando. Ron miró extrañado ha Harry.

- ¿Qué son estos... – preguntó Ron, con desgano.- ¡¿No hay más que hacer, o sí?!

- ¿Seres mágicos?.- dijo Harry curioso, leyendo la portada de uno ellos.

- Dijeron que me iban a ayudar a buscar, sobre quién está robándole las cosas a Luna.- dijo Hermione agudamente, mientras abría el libro.

- ¡¿Y crees que estos podremos encontrar algo, en "Seres mágicos", "Compendio de Indeseables"?!.- dijo Ron en voz alta, leyendo las portadas de algunos libros, con absoluta aversión.

- No creo que sea de extrañarse, ya hemos visto cosas peores, dentro de Hogwarts.- dijo Harry al tomar el libro de "Compendio de Indeseables".

- Son de la sección prohibida, normalmente los Indeseables, son muy raros de ver, y quedan muy pocos en la actualidad.- explicó Hermione, seriamente.- Dijiste que ibas a ayudar, Ron.- cuando vio que él, no estaba dispuesto a seguir leyendo más libros.

- Está bien, lo haré, lo haré.- dijo Ron tomando con fastidio, un libro de "Enciclopedia de Duendes, Gnomos y Enanos".

- Tal vez, Luna, pudiera estar llamando de forma equivocada, a algún ser, que ella no consideré peligroso.- dijo Hermione, leyendo.- Su padre ha escrito, muchas cosas distorsionadas, en su revista, en las que Luna cree ciegamente y entre ellas está sobre criaturas.

Eras cerca del la medianoche, y todavía no conseguían ninguno que pudiera desaparecer o tuviera afición a esconder cosas.

- Estoy cansado de leer, sobre los estupidos duendes.- dijo Ron semidormido, acostando su cabeza al libro.

- Ron, por que tienes que ser tan flojo.- comentó Hermione.

- Creo que encontré algo.- dijo Harry, en voz alta. Haciendo Ron se levantará su cabeza de golpe y Hermione se acercará a leer lo que decía el libro.- Es un tipo de duende… "Gombluns", dicen que les gustaba vivir, en antiguas edificaciones, que poseen la facultad de desaparecer para pasar desapercibido, pueden llegar a ser peligrosos, y tienen les gusta esconder las pertenencias de las personas que se lograsen comunicarse con ellos, por eso no se aconseja por ningún motivo, tratar de contactarlos, son engañosos y muy maliciosos sobre todo con los humanos.

El próximo capítulo trataré de publicarlo el Jueves.


	16. La diablura de Barabal

Un gran abrazo y besos a mis lectores.

Este capítulo se lo dedico a Dardo, me encanto que le gustara mi fic.

Espero que les guste.

Por favor dejen reviews.

**En el capitulo anterior:**

_- Creo que encontré algo.- dijo Harry, en voz alta. Haciendo Ron se levantará su cabeza de golpe y Hermione se acercará a leer lo que decía el libro.- Es un tipo de duende… "Gombluns", dice que les gustaba vivir, en antiguas edificaciones, que poseen la facultad de desaparecer para pasar desapercibido, pueden llegar a ser peligrosos, y les gusta esconder las pertenencias de las personas que se lograsen comunicarse con ellos, por eso no se aconseja por ningún motivo, tratar de contactarlos, son engañosos y muy maliciosos sobre todo con los humanos_.

**16 Capítulo: La Diablura de Barabal.**

- Gombluns.- dijo Hermione, pensativa.

- Me suena conocido.- dijo Harry, dejando de leer.

- ¿Creen que sean estos... se ven peligrosos, Luna acaso los confundiría con unas amables criaturas?.- preguntó Ron, algo desconfiado.

- Tienen que ser ellos, la descripción concuerda con lo que estamos buscando, además, ahora que recuerdo, la he visto buscándolos. No creo que le haga algo malo, más que todo creo que debe ser un duende travieso, eso está en su naturaleza, ¿Aunque no entiendo, por que la gente quisiera encontrarse con alguno?.- explicó Hermione, tomando el libro que estaba leyendo Harry.

- Espera un momento, me estoy confundiendo con todo esto, son varios o es solo un Gomblun, lo que estamos buscando.- dijo Ron, desorientado, mientras Hermione terminaba de leer toda la información del libro.

- Creo que debe ser uno, aquí dice que su tipo de vida es muy solitaria.- dijo Hermione, seriamente.

- ¿No dice algo, que nos pudiera ayudar a atraparlo?.- dijo Harry, con interés.- Sí es capaz de hacerse invisible, no creo consigamos algo, si no tenemos un plan.

- Solo dice que la forma para atraer su atención, es llamándolos y ofreciéndoles comida.- dijo Hermione, algo decepcionada.- "Así que se advierte no hacerlo, de lo contrario empezarán a hacerle travesuras", creo que eso, es lo que tiene que hacer Luna, para recuperar sus cosas. Hay que decirle lo que en verdad, son.

- Creo que solo lograremos una gran discusión, si le decimos algo distinto a lo que ella piensa que son.- dijo Harry, no muy convencido de que eso resultará.

- Tendremos que convencerla, de algún modo.- dijo Hermione, algo ansiosa, cerrando de golpe el libro que terminaba de leer.

- Eso lo veo muy difícil.- dijo Ron, que parecía habérsele quitado el sueño.- Además, ella no parece muy preocupada por conseguir sus cosas, está acostumbrada a encontrarlas al final del año.

- No creo que este acostumbrada a eso.- dijo Hermione, frunciendo el ceño.- Si no quieres ayudar, Ron, no lo hagas.

- ¡No he dicho eso!.- dijo Ron molesto, en voz alta.- ¡Quiero ayudar a Luna, tanto como ustedes!.

- Pues, no parece.- dijo Hermione enojada, en voz alta. Y antes de que ella siguiera hablando, Harry molesto, se levantó de la mesa.

- Harry.- dijo ella extrañada, mientras Harry sin responder, se iba hacia los dormitorios.

- Yo no fui, quién empezó.- dijo Ron a Hermione, que todavía miraba preocupada, hacia puerta donde Harry había desaparecido.

Hermione comenzó a recoger rápidamente los libros, que habían quedado en la mesa.

- Buenas noches.- dijo Ron seriamente, cuando Hermione se levantó.

- Buenas noches.- respondió ella secamente, mientras se dirigía a los dormitorios de chicas.

Harry apenas se había levantado el martes, y ya Seamus y Katie, comenzaron quejarse sobre la falta de entrenamiento que había tenido el equipo, en las últimas semanas, colocándolo en desventaja, para el próximo partido de semifinales con Slytherin, que a cambio había practicado todas las semanas. Esto le hizo sentir culpable, se arrepintió de haber postergado tanto la práctica, siendo el capitán de su equipo, debido a sus problemas.

Entró junto con Ron, a los vestidores de los chicos. Dentro ya estaban Mclaggen, Dean, Seamus y unos pocos jugadores de años menores. Él y Ron lo miraron con odio. Deseó no haber aceptado a Mclaggen dentro del equipo, no soportaba más su sola presencia, porque cada vez que veía su sentía ganas de golpearlo.

- Por fin acabaste tus vacaciones, Potter.- dijo Mclaggen sonriendo burlonamente, en voz alta, ya vestido con el uniforme de Quidditch.- Yo hubiese aprovechado los miércoles, que dejaron libres, el campo, los de Huffpleffull. O el pasado viernes que lo dejo libre, Ravenclaw.- con altivez, mientras se colocaba unos guantes color negro.

Los demás miraron a Harry, interesados en la respuesta de él, seguro se preguntaban por que no habían practicado en esos días.

- La mayoría de este equipo es de sexto, hemos estado ocupados con las clases de aparición, y yo como capitán soy él que decido cuando hacer las prácticas.- dijo Harry rápidamente, muy molesto.- Estoy seguro que estas dos semanas que nos quedan, estaremos preparados para jugar con Slytherin.- a los demás que parecían estar de acuerdo con él. Ron comenzó a reírse silenciosamente de Mclaggen, mientras abría su casillero para sacar su uniforme.

- ¡Ah, claro!, Tú eres el capitán, puedes hacer lo que té de la gana con el equipo.- dijo Mclaggen desdeñosamente, abandonando los vestidores.

Harry comenzó ha sacar el uniforme, de su casillero.

- Sí pudieras hacer lo que té de la gana, él no estaría en el equipo.- dijo Ron con un bufido, desvistiéndose.

- Si hubiese encontrado otro, que fuera buen cazador.- comentó Harry, mientras se sacaba los zapatos.

- No creo que sea, el único que quede para jugar en el equipo.- dijo Ron fastidiado, vistiéndose rápidamente.- ¡Hey, Seamus!, ¡Ten cuidado como me lanzas las bludgers!.- cuando Seamus sacaba sus zapatos de jugar, de su casillero.

- Tratare de lanzártelas con menos fuerza.- dijo Seamus sonriendo, acercándose a ellos. Ron no pareció muy convencido de su respuesta.

- Mejor será que no practiques eso con Ron, ya me demostraste que no fallas ni una, en el partido.- dijo Harry, queriendo prevenir accidentes.

- No me quiero perder otro partido como ese.- dijo Ron, recordando el triunfo de Griffindor de hace unas pocas semanas.

- ¿Saben como sigue, Ernie?.- preguntó Seamus de repente.- Neville me contó algo de lo que pasó, pero no he tenido tiempo para visitarlo.

- No hemos ido a visitarlo en estos días.- dijo Harry, cuando termino de colocarse sus guantes y agarraba su escoba listo, para salir.

Cuando salieron de los vestidores, vieron a Mclaggen rodeado con varios jugadores, y discutiendo con Ginny.

- Estás delirando, si crees que te haremos caso.- dijo Ginny airada, en voz alta.

- Yo solo digo que deberían hacer, pelirroja, por que aunque sea un cazador, tengo opinión aquí.- dijo Mclaggen algo impaciente.

- ¡Tengo nombre, por si no lo sabes!.- dijo Ginny en voz alta, perdiendo la paciencia.- AQUÍ las ordenes las da Harry, si quieres dar tú OPINIÓN, díselas cuando ÉL este dando las instrucciones.

- ¿Qué está pasando, aquí?.- preguntó Harry, frunciendo el ceño.

- Dijo que los cazadores deben jugar, en la línea de la sombra del campo.- dijo rápidamente, Katie, que parecía de acuerdo con Mclaggen.- No me parece mal idea.

- Nos estaba dando instrucciones.- dijo Ginny furiosa.

- ¿Están de acuerdo, conmigo o no?.- preguntó Mclaggen, ignorando a Ginny. Muchos estuvieron de acuerdo, asintiendo tímidamente con la cabeza.- ¿Estás de acuerdo, Potter, o te parece mala idea?.- con tono retador.

- No parece mal.- dijo Harry seriamente.- Pero ya sabes, que tienes que primero decírmelo antes, Mclaggen.

- Bien.- respondió Mclaggen, secamente, alejándose junto con su escoba, para subir al campo, con los demás.

- Que insoportable.- comentó Ron, mientras él y Harry volaban hacia el campo con sus escobas.- Ginny ya no parece estar molesta contigo.

- Espero que comprenda lo que le dije.- dijo Harry, preparándose para una práctica que seguro no sería fácil.

Hermione se encontraba leyendo sobre pociones, en la biblioteca, ya había terminado cinco pergaminos de Aritmancia, que ahora se encontraban enrollados a un lado de la mesa, llena de gruesos libros. Llegó casi al final del capítulo que estaba leyendo, cuando de pronto vio pasar a alguien con largo cabello rubio y que caminaba de forma saltarina, buscando por los armarios. Era Luna.

Hermione fue colocando sus libros en los estantes con la ayuda de su varita, mientras Luna se sentaba una de las mesas vacías, con un libro en manos. Tomó sus pergaminos, los guardó cuidadosamente en su mochila y se acercó a ella. Se extrañó por un momento, que ella colocará su libro al revés para leerlo, pensaba que solo se le ocurría hacerlo con la revista de su padre.

- Hola, Luna, ¿Cómo estas?.- dijo Hermione con una ligera sonrisa, sentándose frente a ella.

- Hola.- dijo Luna de repente, saliendo de su retraimiento.- Estoy bien.- risueñamente, mirando a Hermione.

- ¿Qué lees?.- preguntó Hermione, interesada en la respuesta de su amiga, mientras veía su libro que tenía unas grandes figuras vegetales.

- Oh, Herbología.- respondió Luna, abriendo sus ojos con sorpresa, volviendo por un momento su mirada al libro, como si se hubiese olvidado de lo estaba leyendo.- Estoy... aprendiendo como identificar las setas Orejas Barbuda que a veces se confunden con las Orejas de Liebre.

- ¿Y... .- dijo Hermione algo inquieta, no satisfecha con su respuesta.- ¿Por qué lo lees de esa forma?.

- ¿De que forma?.- preguntó Luna serenamente, algo confundida.

- Volteado.

- Ah, al revés.- dijo Luna, sonriendo.- No sabías, que en los libros de Pociones y Herbología cuando se leen así, contienen palabras ocultas, que son ingredientes o datos que te pueden ayudar.- murmuró, acercándose a su amiga.

Hermione no contestó nada, solo negó levemente con la cabeza, pensando como alguien pudiera creer eso. Pero era mejor no ahondar en el tema, cuando estaba dispuesta a convencerla de lo que realmente eran los Gombluns.

- Luna, ¿Has visto alguna vez un Gomblun?.- preguntó Hermione interesada.

- Sí, este año he conocido a uno... se llama Barabal, vive desde hace años en Hogwarts.- dijo Luna, alegremente.- Me ha ayudado en Herbología, es muy bueno en eso, le he dado de comer y hemos hablado un poco, está algo solo.

- ¿Por qué les has tenido que dar de comer?.

- Los elfos, ya no le dejan tomar comida de las cocinas, ni siquiera le permiten entrar.

- ¿Por qué no lo dejan entrar?.

- No hemos hablado mucho, es algo inquieto.

Hermione pensó que era la hora de decírselo.

- Estuvimos buscando en la sección prohibida, sobre quién puede estar escondiendo tus cosas, y creo que lo hemos encontrado.- explicó Hermione con énfasis.

- Lo han encontrado en la sección prohibida.- dijo Luna atentamente, con algo de asombro.

- Debe ser un Gomblun, y pienso que debe ser Barabal.- dijo Hermione rápidamente.

- Un Gomblun no... esconde cosas.- dijo Luna, algo contrariada.- Ellos son duendes con grandes conocimientos sobre la naturaleza.- con mucha seguridad.

- Son capaces de hacerse invisibles.- dijo Hermione, agudamente.

- Si... pueden hacer eso.

- Podría esconderlos con mucha facilidad.

- No lo hacen.

Hermione perdió la paciencia, sacó de su mochila rápidamente el libro de "Compendio de Indeseables", y buscó el capítulo. Se lo dio a Luna.

Luna empezó a leer los primeros párrafos.- Yo apenas conozco a Barabal.

- Pero seguro, estuviste buscando Gombluns en Hogwarts, poco antes que empezaran a desaparecer tus cosas.- dijo Hermione agudamente.

- Desde primer año.- dijo Luna pensativa, para sí misma.- Pero... el libro debe estar equivocado.

Hermione no sabía que hacer para que le creyera, como podía pensar que un libro estaba equivocado.

- Esta bien, vamos a ver si es cierto que está equivocado.- dijo Hermione, que tenía una idea que pudiera resultar.- Escribirás una lista con toda tus cosas, pidiendo que te las devuelva, no volverás a llamarlo y ha darle comida, que busque en las cocinas. Si es Barabal, estará obligado a dártelas.

- Y si no es.

- No volveré a insistir.

Luna escribió varias listas con todas sus pertenencias, para colocarlas por el Castillo. Hermione la acompañó a colocarlas por los pisos. Llegaron subiendo al sexto piso, para colocar la ultima lista ya avanzada la tarde. Estaba solo y algunos pasillos comenzaba hacerse oscuros. Llegaron a una pequeña cartelera, que estaba iluminada con unas pequeñas antorchas a cada lado. Hermione colocó la última lista en la cartera, con ayuda de su varita, mientras Luna estaba como buscando algo en los pasillos.

- Adhaesum.- dijo Hermione apuntando con su varita la lista, enseguida apareció una luz grisácea, que fijó el papel a la cartelera.

- Lo oíste.- dijo Luna que se encontraba junto a ella, mirando hacia el final del pasillo.

- ¿Qué cosa?.- preguntó Hermione, que miró de pronto en la misma dirección, que su amiga lo hacía.

- Siempre lo encuentro por estos pasillos.- dijo Luna, que mirando a todos lados, como esforzándose por escuchar mejor.- Barabal.- mientras se acercaba, al final de un pasillo oscuro.

- ¿Luna, a donde vas?.- preguntó Hermione, viéndola desaparecer entre la oscuridad.- Acordamos que no lo llamarías, ¡Luna!.- apresurándose hacia allá.- ¡Lumos!.

De pronto vio la entrada de una salón, que nunca había visto.- ¡Luna!.- dijo ella algo asustada. De repente la vio dentro, también con su varita iluminada.

- ¡Estoy aquí!. No lo escuchaste.

Hermione pudo verla mejor con la luz de su varita, estaba viendo hacia arriba, el techo del lugar.

- Luna, vamonos de aquí, puede ser peligroso.- dijo Hermione en el marco puerta, examinando el lugar con su varita, estaba completamente vacío. Ella tenía un mal presentimiento con todo esto.- ¡Luna, vamonos!.- impaciente, entrando al salón, al ver que su amiga no estaba muy convencida de abandonar el lugar.

- Él está aquí.- dijo Luna serenamente.

Hermione que se encontraba a un paso de la puerta, sintió un escalofrío cuando sorpresivamente se cerró la puerta detrás de ella, produciendo un estruendoso sonido. Hizo un pequeño grito de miedo, enseguida voltio hacia la puerta sobresaltada, con su varita preparada para defenderse.

- Barabal.- llamó Luna extrañada.- No debes asustarnos así.

Hermione atemorizada comenzó a tratar de abrir, con todas fuerzas la manija de la puerta.

- ¡Dile que nos deje salir!.- jadeó Hermione, nerviosa.- ¡Auxilio!.- mientras golpeaba la puerta.

- Barabal, déjanos salir.- ordenó Luna serenamente, en voz alta.

- Es imposible, no nos escucharan.- dijo Hermione, con desesperación, dejando de golpear la puerta. Se acercó a la cerradura y vio que comenzaba ha desaparecer, dejando solo la manija. Luego observó que los marcos empezaban también ha desvanecerse.

- ¡Alohomodra!, ¡Bombarda!.- gritó Hermione con su varita. De esta salieron dos rayos que impactaron débilmente sobre la puerta. De pronto Hermione, gritó cuando sorpresivamente sintió que un mechón su cabello, era fuertemente jalado. Instantáneamente voltio. No había nadie, pero juraba que hace un instante lo había.

- Barabal.- dijo Luna, en voz alta, frunciendo el ceño.- Está enojado.

Harry y Ron, después de un duro entrenamiento, fueron a cambiarse a la Torre de Griffindor, y luego fueron al Gran Comedor, para cenar, por que realmente la práctica los dejó con mucha hambre. No encontraron a Hermione, algo extrañados, esperaban a que bajara.

- No será, por que está enfadada conmmiggo.- dijo Ron comiendo rápidamente su pollo asado, a Harry que estaba mirando a cada rato, hacia la entrada.

- Tal vez, tiene mucha tarea.- dijo Harry impaciente.- cuando es así, hasta se le olvida comer.

- Pues, que por lo menos avise.- dijo Ron sirviéndose un pedazo de pastel de manzanas.

- No han visto a Hermione, la estado buscando como una loca, por los dormitorios.- dijo Ginny, algo malhumorada.

- ¡¿Estás segura, no está por la Sala Común?!.- dijo Ron, algo extrañado, en voz alta. Ginny le miró con cara de asco, ya que comía como si hubiera estado días sin hacerlo.

- ¿Dónde estará?.- se preguntó Harry, todavía más impaciente.

- No la he visto, en ningún sitio, ¿pensé que estaba con ustedes?.- dijo Ginny sentándose a comer, junto con Seamus y Neville.

- ¿Tal vez... Luna nos diga?.- dijo Harry estirando el cuello, mirando hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw.

- Sí, quizás está todavía convenciéndola de que está equivocada sobre los Gomus, Gombles, o como se llamen.

Harry se extraño a un más cuando, no vio a Luna.

- No la veo.- dijo Ron, que se había levantado para ver mejor.- Será que estarán juntas por ahí.

Harry se levantó de la mesa, preocupado.- Voy a buscarlas.- dijo él, intranquilo.

Ron le miró sorprendido, mostrando algo de resistencia de no dejar su postre, que recién empezaba a comer.- Tal vez, estén en Ravenclaw.- dijo él, mientras Harry se alejaba.

- Voy averiguarlo.- respondió Harry.

- ¿Averiguar qué?.- preguntó de pronto Ginny, que lo miraba irse, extrañada.

Enseguida Ron sin responder, decidió dejar su postre, y se apresuró a alcanzar a Harry.

- Ron.- llamó Ginny en voz alta, algo molesta.

Fueron hacia los dormitorios de la Torre de Griffindor. Harry pensaba buscarlas con el Mapa del Merodeador.

- Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones son buenas.- dijo Harry apuntando con su varita el mapa.- Ayúdame a buscar a Hermione… Granger.- comenzó a desdoblar el mapa.

- No… esta en Ravenclaw.- dijo Harry, en voz alta, frunciendo el ceño. Buscando rápidamente, por la biblioteca.

- Ya son más de las nueve, no creo que quiera una detención de Filch.- comentó Ron, que estaba junto a él, mirando curioso el mapa.

- ¡Tampoco esta ahí!.- dijo Harry algo alterado, en voz alta. Empezando a ver por los demás pasillos con impaciencia.

- Parece que se las trago la tierra, ¿donde pudieran estar?.- dijo Ron, preocupado.

Harry dejó de buscar en el mapa, y tomó su capa de invisibilidad del baúl.- No creo que hayan salido del castillo, vamos.

Se fueron de la Torre de Griffindor, escondidos en la capa, con el mapa. Estuvieron buscando, hasta que hicieron una pausa en el cuarto piso. Harry sacó el mapa, muy tenso, buscando ahora por todos los pisos.

El próximo capítulo lo agregó el 27/12. Que tengan una Feliz Navidad.


	17. No mas silencio

Un gran beso y abrazo a mis queridos lectores.

Aquí les traje un pequeño regalo de Navidad. Aunque un poco retrasado... pero bueno...

espero les guste.

Por favor, dejen reviews.

**17 Capítulo: No Más Silencio.**

El oscuro y oculto salón, de tamaño parecido a una aula de clase, cuya una lampara de lágrimas en el techo carecía de cortacorriente, tenia una antigua mesa de madera con patas en forma de S y pies de garra en el centro del lugar, acompañada con unos sillones con arcos en sus paneles. Al final había un escritorio en forma de cofre lleno de telarañas, carecía de ventanas y todo sonido provocaba eco, en las paredes. Llevando varias horas encerradas, y teniendo solo la luz que provenían de sus varitas, Hermione se encontraba caminando inquieta, cerca de lo había sido la puerta, pensando todavía en alguna forma de salir, mientras Luna empezaba a explorar el salón, con su luminosa varita detrás de la oreja.

- Estas convencida, de que fue él. Nos encerró, por que seguramente nos estaba espiando y se enteró de todo lo que hablamos.- dijo Hermione algo nerviosa, acercándose a Luna, que había estado algo retraída, y que ahora observaba curiosa la mesa, con sus manos en los paneles de un sillón.

- Nos ha tratado muy mal.- dijo Luna, algo seria.- hablaré seriamente con él.

- Entonces, me crees.

- Las cosas no salieron bien, se suponía que tenía que darme mis cosas, después de colocar las listas.

- Ha desobedecido sus propias reglas, se ha hecho muy dependiente de ti.

Harry muy ansioso, de la preocupación que sentía de no saber donde se encontraban, en especial Hermione, volvía a revisar por los sitios donde antes había buscando, con su mapa del merodeador viéndolo con la ayuda de la luz de su varita. "¿Dónde estas Hermione, donde estás?" Pensaba impacientemente.- Nada, no hay nada, pensé que estaban colocando estas listas.- dijo él, aún más intranquilo, molesto por no encontrarlas.

- No puedo creer que la haya convencido, hay listas de sus cosas por todos lados.- murmuró Ron, incrédulo, alzando su varita, para observar mejor el pasillo.- Hogwarts es muuyy grande, amigo, terminaremos de ver todo el mapa hasta mañana, con el paso que vamos.- con un tono serio.

De pronto Harry, escuchó un pequeño ruido detrás de ellos.

- ¿Oíste eso?, El mapa no muestra a nadie más.- preguntó él, extrañado, volteando hacia la dirección donde provino el sonido.- Vino de allá.- apresurándose hacia la cartelera iluminada, por dos pequeñas antorchas.

- No, no escuche nada.- dijo Ron, haciendo un esfuerzo por escuchar, siguiendo a su amigo.

Harry observó por un momento la cartelera, enseguida le atrajo la atención, que la lista de cosas de Luna había sido arrancada y solo quedaba el extremo de papel donde había sido pegado.

- Tal vez, fue Peeves.- murmuró Ron, mirando con el ceño fruncido la cartelera.- Estará haciendo ruido para que nos atrape Filch.

- No, si fuese él, haría un escándalo.- dijo Harry, descartando esa posibilidad. Todo esto le daba mala espina.

De pronto la luz de la lámpara de lágrimas, iluminó el salón, para sorpresa de Hermione y Luna, que enseguida se pusieron alertas.

De forma inesperada, aparecieron flotando en el aire, unas hojas de pergamino, que rápidamente reconocieron como las listas que colocaron por el castillo, estás comenzaron a romperse en pedazos. Hermione y Luna se miraron algo asustadas.

- ¡PROFANADO!... ¡SUCIO!.- chilló una voz, que resonaba por todo el lugar. Mientras los trozos de pergamino que se encontraban suspendidos en el aire, volaban velozmente hacia ellas.

- ¡No sigas escondiéndote, Barabal!.- dijo Luna, seriamente, quitándose con dificultad, los trozos que pegaban a su cara, al igual que Hermione.

- ¡CONTAMINADO!... ¡CORROMPIDO!.- chilló la voz más fuerte, ignorando a Luna.

- ¡Exijo... Exijo que nos saque, de aquí!.- ordenó Hermione molesta, en voz alta, cuando todos los pedazos caían al suelo.

Hubo un inesperado y incomodo silencio por unos segundos.

De pronto apareció frente a ellas, una envejecida criatura de medio metro de altura, con tez pardo oscura, ojos saltones de un color amarillento, orejas de murciélago, y con greñas sucias de pelo encanecido, que colgaban en la parte inferior de la cabeza, y en la barba. Vestido con estrafalario traje verde oscuro, algo descosido. Hermione se espanto, y le miró con algo de repulsión.

- Cómo osáis, en exigirme.- dijo Barabal con frialdad, señalando con su huesuda mano de largas y puntiagudas uñas, indignado.- ¡Vos jovencita, CONSPIRADORA, HECHICERA MALIGNA, PERVERSA!.- gritó enojado, casi escupiendo mientras hablaba, mostrando sus dientes de oro.

- No hables así, a mi amiga.- dijo Luna, frunciendo el ceño, interrumpiéndolo.

- ¡PÉRFIDA, TRAIDORA, DEMENTE, INSANA!.- gritó Barabal exaltado, ahora señalando a Luna.- ¡Planeabais que muriese de hambre, ahora moriréis también!.

- ¡No puede dejarnos aquí!.- dijo Hermione molesta, en voz alta.- ¡Tiene que sacarnos, nos buscaran, tiene que cumplir con las reglas de...

- Cállese.- dijo Barabal gravemente, interrumpiéndola y mirándola fijamente con sus saltones ojos amarillentos. Hermione empezó a hablar sin emitir ningún sonido, cosa que le alarmó.- Así es mejor.- dijo él, sonriendo mostrando su sus mugrientos dientes de oro.- En mi hogar, se hace lo que yo ordene.

- Seguiré darte de comer, si nos dejas salir.- dijo Luna, observando algo asombrada la mudez de Hermione, que negaba levemente con la cabeza.- Déjale hablar.

- ¡No!, ¡No podéis salir de aquí!.- gritó Barabal muy nervioso.- ¡Lo habéis CONTAMINADO, ESTROPEADO, si vosotros salierais, mi hogar quedaría expuesto, a todo chiquillo insolente que osará entrar y hurgar mis pertenencias!

- Usted nos encerró aquí, usted fue quién contaminó su hogar.- dijo Hermione, que ahora pudo hablar.

- ¡FALACIA, MENTIRA!, ¡Vosotros entrasteis a robar mis cosas!.- gruñó Barabal, enloquecido.

- Es usted quien debe dárselas a ella.- dijo Hermione, frunciendo el ceño, pensando que el Gomblun estaba desvariando.

- ¡SON MÍAS!.- gritó Barabal algo atemorizado, observando fijamente algo detrás de ellas.- Han estado más tiempo en mi posesión, que de la DEMENTE. ¡SON MÍAS!.

Ellas voltearon algo extrañadas.

- ¡QUE MIRAIS!.- gritó Barabal agitado.

- Están aquí, mis cosas deben estar... - dijo Luna serenamente. Hermione también pensó en lo mismo, pero era difícil creerlo.- ocultas.- completó ella, de pronto pensó en tratar de hacer un hechizo.- ¡Ruptus!.- apuntó a una esquina, y enseguida se oyó un golpe que impacto en el piso.

- ¡NO!.- gritó Barabal, acercándose peligrosamente a ellas, que tenían alzadas su varitas dispuestas a defenderse- Tengáis cuidado, con lo que hacéis con esa varita.- atrayendo las varitas con sus huesudas manos. Pero ellas las agarraban con todas sus fuerzas.- No pongáis resistencia, será luego peor para vosotros.- impacientemente, mirándolas fijamente a los ojos.

- ¡No lo mires!.- advirtió Hermione a su amiga, en voz alta.

- Habrá que decírselo a Mcgonnagall.- dijo Ron seriamente, atento a ver si alguien venía, con su luminosa varita, mientras su amigo seguía internado buscando, en el Mapa del Merodeador, en ese momento por el sexto piso.

Harry que buscaba por los pasillos de ese piso, de pronto su corazón dio un brincó.- Las encontré, están en el sexto piso.- dijo rápidamente entusiasmado.

- ¡¿Qué?!.- dijo Ron incrédulo.- ¡¿Qué demonios hacen allá!?.

A Harry se le borró la sonrisa, seguía teniendo un mal presentimiento.- Esto es muy extraño, vamos.- dijo él, mientras se cubría con su capa.- Nox.

- Nox.- dijo Ron, entrando luego a la capa.

Subieron hacia el sexto piso, cuando llegaron Harry y Ron, salieron de la capa, y prendieron sus varitas, buscando hacia donde decía el Mapa que estaban Hermione y Luna. Mientras se acercaban al punto que señalaba el mapa, no veían rastro de ellas, llegaron a donde estaba la cartelera, la lista también había sido arrancada en ese piso.

- Hermione.- llamó Harry, preocupado. Se apresuró al final del pasillo, seguido por su amigo, que se encontraba también preocupado.

- Hermione.- llamó Ron mientras se adentraban y llegaban al final, mientras Harry miraba confundido el mapa.

No había nada, estaban frente a una pared. La cara de ellos era de absoluta desconcertación.

- El mapa muestra que están aquí.- dijo Harry perplejo, tocando la pared.

- Esto si que es muy extraño.- dijo Ron atónito.- ¿Estas seguro que el mapa...

- El mapa no se equivoca.- dijo Harry impacientemente, interrumpiéndolo.- Tienen que estar dentro.

- ¡¿Dentro... de ahí!.- dijo Ron incrédulo.- ¡¿Cómo, estás seguro?!, ¿estas seguro que el mapa no...

- No vuelvas a preguntarme eso, o juró que te golpeare.- dijo Harry seriamente.

- Lo decía por que, no me lo creo hasta que lo vea.- dijo Ron pegando su oído a la pared como lo estaba haciendo Harry.- No oigo nada.

- No os aconsejo verme enfadado.- dijo Barabal gravemente. Esforzándose por quitarle las varitas.

Luna de repente, se volteo y apuntó con su varita en la misma esquina donde antes, Hermione lo había hecho.- ¡Ruptus!.- gritó ella, escuchándose luego lo que parecía el romper de unos vidrios que luego caían al piso.

- Tengáis cuidado, con lo que hacéis con ese artilugio.- dijo Barabal en voz alta, mostrando una extraña sonrisa.

- ¡Ruptus!.- gritó Hermione, señalando con su varita esta vez, arriba del escritorio lleno de telarañas, escuchándose de nuevo el romper de vidrios.

- ¡NO SIGAIS!, NO TOQUEIS MIS COSAS.- gritó rotundamente Barabal, cuando sorpresivamente se hicieron visibles todas las cosas, que estaban en el salón. De pronto este estaba cargado de armarios, llenos de objetos antiguos, relojes de bolsillo, pequeños cofres llenos joyas de oro y plata, jaulas de vidrio con plantas extrañas y arácnidos. En uno de ellos, estaba atiborrado de ropas y de cosas de poco valor robados a Luna. En el piso se encontraba pedazos de vidrios esparcidos por todo el salón. Luna se acercaba a donde estaban sus cosas.

Hermione observó extrañada, que Barabal comenzaba a reírse, de pronto volteo, hacia donde estaba Luna, lo que vio la aterrorizó, paralizándola por unos segundos. Eran seis escorpiones negros de 20 cm de longitud acercándose a su amiga.

- ¡NO, Luna!... ¡Scindo!.- gritó Hermione, cortando el aguijón de uno de ellos, que se encontraba muy cerca de su amiga. Luna miró asombrada los arácnidos, haciendo un gritó de susto.- ¡Deviare!.- dijo ella, alejando uno escorpiones, que empezaba avanzar rápidamente hacia donde estaba.

- ¡Mis leales Escorpneas, no dejaran que se acerquéis a mis pertenencias!.- dijo Barabal, en voz alta furioso.

- ¿Por qué temes que me acerque a ellas?.- preguntó Luna, serenamente.

- ¡Yo temerle!, El Noble Barabal no le teme a nada.- dijo Barabal con altivez.

- ¡Deviare!.- gritó Hermione, apartando a varios escorpiones del camino de su amiga.

Barabal vio a Luna, tomando uno de sus pendientes que estaban tirados en el suelo.- ¡NO, NO LO HAGAIS!.- gritó él, cuando varias Escorpneas lanzaban rápidamente sus aguijones contra ellas.

Hermione gritó, pudiendo evadirlos, tocando el piso y ocultándose por las sillas de la mesa que estaban cerca de ella. Luna se apartó de donde estaba, dando los aguijones dentro del armario rompiendo un jarrón de porcelana, y se arrastró detrás de un mueble.

Repentinamente comenzó a aparecer la puerta del salón, comenzando a formarse el marco y la cerradura.

- ¡MALIGNAS, PERVERSAS, me habéis dejado mi hogar a la intemperie, ensuciando MIS COSAS!.- gritó Barabal desconsoladamente. Los frascos que contenían arácnidos, comenzaban reventarse, dejándolos libres por el salón.

Después de que Harry y Ron habían dejaron de tratar de escuchar, por la pared. Volvieron a mirar el Mapa del Merodeador.

- Se están moviendo.- dijo Ron, señalando sus puntos en el mapa, que todavía no creía que pudieran estar adentro de una pared.

- Tal vez, podamos entrar por otro lugar.- dijo Harry, queriendo pensar en algo que hacer, rápidamente.

Sintieron un ligero temblor debajo de sus pies. Miraron al piso, desconcertados, mientras el temblor se hacía más fuerte. Luego la pared comenzó repentinamente a trepidar y comenzaron a escucharse unos gritos, que provenían del interior de ella.

Antes que quisieran acercarse para escuchar mejor por la pared, retrocedieron un paso, cuando empezó a formarse lo que parecía ser una puerta de roble. La observaban incrédulos.

- No lo puedo creer... es una puerta.- dijo Ron impresionado, quedándose con los labios separados.

Harry estaba más preocupado por los gritos, alzó rápidamente su varita dispuesto a derribarla.

- ¡Alohomodra!.- gritó él, produciendo una fuerte sacudida a la puerta.- ¡No es suficiente!.

Ron rápidamente alzó también su varita, y juntos lanzaron de nuevo el hechizo.

- ¡Alohomodra!.

Mientras Hermione y Luna se defendían desde los lugares que se habían escondido, con sus varitas, de las Escorpneas y otros arácnidos, se oyeron fuertes sacudidas producidas a la puerta, cosa que alertó a Barabal.

- ¡INTRUSOS!.- gritó él exasperado, antes de desaparecer.

Se escucharon de nuevo, fuertes sacudidas y unos gritos llamándolas.

- ¡Harry!... ¡Ron!.- gritó Hermione, reconociendo sus voces, alerta a un nuevo ataque por parte de los arácnidos.- ¡Estamos aquí!... ¡Scindo!.- cortando las extremidades de la última, Escorpnea que le atacaba, y pasando sobre los cuerpos muertos de los arácnidos, corrió hacia donde estaba su amiga.

Luna se encontraba rodeada tres arañas 35 cm de longitud.- ¡Scindo!.- gritaba ella cortándoles las extremidades con ayuda de Hermione. De pronto la luz de la lámpara de lágrimas de apagó, oscureciendo el lugar, aún más asustadas, de inmediato iluminaron sus varitas, observaron confundidas, que habían desaparecido las cosas de Luna. La puerta fue derribada, apareciendo rápidamente sobre ella Harry y Ron que se encontraban alertas, y aliviado de verlas. Ellas se alegraron.

- ¡Están bien!.- dijo Harry acercándose rápidamente a ellas, junto a Ron de pronto observaron asombrados, por unos segundos el desconocido salón, hasta que notaron los arácnidos muertos en el suelo.

- ¡Arañas!.- dijo Ron algo asustado, viéndolas con repulsión.- ¡¿Con un demonio, que paso aquí?!

- ¡Harry!... ¡Ron!, pensé que no saldríamos de este lugar.- jadeó Hermione, acercándose a Harry, feliz de verles.- El Gomblun se enteró de nuestro plan, y nos encerró...

- ¡Un Gomblun!.- comentó Ron en voz alta.

- Lo oí por los pasillos, era él, el que había estado arrancado las listas.- aseguró Harry.

- Fue mi culpa que nos encerraran, yo entre a este lugar, si le hubiera hecho caso a Hermione, no hubiera pasado esto.- dijo Luna, serenamente y algo extenuada, con algo de telaraña en su cabello.

- No te culpes, Luna.- dijo Hermione.- Tú no tuviste la culpa, pero... ¿No entiendo por que desaparecieron solo tus cosas, él ya estaba obligado a dártelas?.

Se hice un silencio, Harry y Ron se miraron, impacientes.

- Mejor salgamos de aquí.- dijo Harry, intranquilo.

- Sí, antes que coronemos el día, con una detención de Filch.- dijo Ron que ya no parecía tan aterrorizado, haciendo que Luna sonriera.

Cuando salieron del salón, comenzó a temblar bruscamente el piso y se oyó una puerta cerrar fuertemente, cuando voltearon de la impresión, vieron como de pronto estaba otra puerta que se desvanecía dejando de nuevo, una lisa pared.

- Eso quiere decir, que decidió dártelas después de todo.- dijo Hermione, ante la mirada confusa de los demás.- Sí, no podría hacer desaparecer su salón.- mirando a Luna, que tenía una risueña sonrisa.

- No entiendo nada.- dijo Ron al perplejo.

- Nos contará cuando lleguemos a la Sala Común.- dijo Harry, que había escuchado el maullar de la Sra. Norris.- Es Filch, viene hacia acá.- mientras sacaba su capa de invisibilidad.

- Harry, no cabremos todos.- murmuró Hermione preocupada. Luna miraba con curiosidad la capa.

- Vamos, entren.- insistió Harry.- Subiremos rápido, arriba ya es la entrada a la torre.- colocándose la capa. Entraron a la capa, y subieron sigilosamente por las escaleras, tratando de que ni Filch ni la Sra. Norris, notaran que sus pies sobresalían un poco de la capa. Cuando llegaron al cuadro, Harry salió.

- "Cáliz".- murmuró Harry al Retrato de la Dama Gorda. Haciendo que está se despertará algo sobresaltada.

- Joven, que hace por estas horas... - dijo la Dama Gorda, soñolienta, abriéndole la entrada. Harry espero a que los demás entraran, esperando que Filch, no estuviera subiendo.

Al entrar a la Sala Común, estaba completamente sola, no era de extrañar si eran dos de la mañana, después de hablar sobre lo ocurrido por casi una hora, Ron que había comenzado a dormirse, se fue a la cama exhausto. Hermione acompañó a Luna a los dormitorios, ya que está también se notaba muy cansada. Harry fue el único que se quedó en el sofá, no tenía nada de sueño, había estado horas pensando en el paradero de Hermione.

- Harry... no tienes sueño.- dijo Hermione algo seria, sentándose al lado de él, y colocándole una de sus manos, en el hombro.

- No.- dijo él, negando levemente, que no esperaba verla todavía despierta.- ¿Qué haces despierta?.

- Tampoco tengo sueño.- dijo Hermione algo intranquila.- Pero hay que levantarse temprano.

- No sabía dónde estabas.- dijo Harry, seriamente, mirando fijamente el fuego de la chimenea.- No sabes el susto que me diste.

- Harry... no te preocupes más.

- Hermione. ¿Es cierto lo que me dijo Luna, en los baños?.

- ¿Qué te dijo?.- preguntó rápidamente Hermione, apartando su mano del hombro de Harry.

- Que llorabas por mí.- dijo Harry, desviando su mirada hacia ella. Hermione guardó silencio por unos minutos.

- Sí... es cierto, Luna nunca miente.- dijo Hermione, intranquilamente.

- ¿Qué me estás ocultando, Hermione?.- preguntó Harry, seriamente.

Hermione cerró sus ojos por un momento, luego se mostró algo ensimismada en sus pensamientos.

- ¿Por que no me lo dices, de una vez?.- preguntó Harry, algo molesto.

- Harry... perdóname.- dijo Hermione entristecida.- No quise mentirte, pero... es que...

- ¿Me mentiste?.- dijo él, frunciendo el ceño.

- Yo... estado más de... tres años sin decírtelo... pero es que no estaba segura si debía hacerlo, y menos el año pasado cuando... las cosas eran muy diferentes. Además Ginny... – dijo Hermione entrecortadamente.- está enamorada de ti, y yo no puedo hacerle eso.- rápidamente alzando un poco la voz.

Harry creyó haber escuchado mal, Hermione había estado enamorada de él, todo ese tiempo, no había estado alucinando al pensar que ella lloraría por él, por que Ginny quería que fuera su novio.- Pero si pudiste mentirme a mí.- respondió Harry, algo molesto de que le hubiera mentido.- No te importó, lo que sentía... lo que siento.

- Lo siento Harry... no sé que lo que realmente debí haber hecho.- dijo ella, levantándose del sofá, aún más entristecida, devolviéndose a los dormitorios.

Harry se arrepintió de haber dicho eso, corrió apresuradamente hacia ella, antes de que entrara a los dormitorios, tomó de su brazo.- Hermione, no te vayas.- Ella volteó, ante tan inesperado gesto. Quedando muy cerca del uno al otro. Harry sintió su corazón latir aceleradamente mientras ella miraba fijamente sus ojos esmeralda. Sin pensarlo más, rozó los labios de Hermione, colocando las manos en su cintura. Ella respondió a sus labios, y puso sus manos sobre su cuello. Harry no quería dejar de probar sus labios.

Hermione de pronto trató de separarse de él.- Harry.- gimió ella, tomando aliento. - No puedo hacerle esto a Ginny, lo siento.- caminando apresuramente hacia los dormitorios.

- ¡Hermione!.- dijo él siguiéndola a los dormitorios. De pronto las escaleras se volvieron lisas no permitiéndole subir, y ella ya había desaparecido .- ¡Maldita sea!, ¡Yo no le amo, Hermione, tiene que comprenderlo!.- fue lo último que dijo antes de irse.

El próximo capítulo lo agregó el 30/12.


End file.
